Missing
by mayzee
Summary: Lisbon goes missing. When Jane and the team find her they are faced with a shocking discovery of what has happened to her during the missing month, leaving both she and Jane disoriented. Can he help her become the person he fell in love with again? Can she put the pieces of herself back together? Ongoing multichapter. Reviews, as ever, are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my new multi chapter (although I'm still working on Strained Relations which I hope to finish over the next week). It will be pretty angsty but there will be brighter moments ahead if you hang in there so I hope you do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, the wonderful Bruno Heller does.**

* * *

><p>Missing<p>

Chapter 1 – Cleaning Up

Those who had the courage to look in his direction stared at him like he was a ticking bomb, ready to go off at any second. He supposed they were right. It was how he felt, just on the other side of unhinged. Others avoided him like he was a crime scene too gruesome to investigate. Others gathered together, whispering to each other in pitiful tones at how the once confident and always smiling Patrick Jane had become a shell of himself. It was a testament to how far he'd fallen that he didn't care he was pitied. It was as if invisible yellow tape was positioned at a safe distance from his brown leather couch in the FBI bullpen that no one wanted to cross. He sat with a cold cup of tea in his hands, his gaze fixed to Lisbon's empty chair in front of him. He eyes blinked in rapid succession to wake him up from this nightmare as they did at least ten times a day. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cho approach and move through the unseen shield around him.

Jane drew his gaze upwards, knowing he hadn't come with news. If he had his pace would have been quicker.

'You need to clean yourself up.'

Jane closed his eyes briefly. Cho, of course, had no idea how close he had come to uttering the same words Lisbon said to him when she had first met him. Pain ripped through his heart at the memory.

'Jane, you need to-'

'I heard you' Jane replied in a whisper, only responding so he didn't have to hear the same words again.

'She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself.'

Jane nodded but felt helpless to say or do anything else.

Cho got braver and sat down beside him. It was the first time he had ever sat on Jane's couch and Jane sensed his discomfort immediately. Kimball Cho didn't do heart to hearts but Jane could feel him gearing himself up to try to get through to him.

'I know' Jane said, before Cho could speak again. 'I know she wouldn't.' His voice grew a little louder, a bite to it now. 'But what I fail to comprehend is how showering and shaving is going to help matters any.'

'You smell' Cho said, absolute seriousness in his tone.

Jane, who had been staring straight ahead until this point, turned to face Cho and scratched his beard, a mixture of ginger and blond in its untamed growth, and suddenly burst out laughing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wylie and Vega look up from their screens momentarily, probably wondering if he had finally given into madness.

Cho raised an eyebrow, no doubt wondering the same himself.

'My point still stands, my friend' Jane replied, trying to gather up some enthusiasm but his tone falling flat.

'So does mine.'

Cho got off the couch and went to walk away but then turned back with a parting shot. 'She's not dead. At least that's what I'm going to believe until I know otherwise. I know you believe the same. So stop acting like the only one who cares about her. She might have put up with your self-pitying behaviour but I'm not going to.' He paused and added, gesturing to Jane's crumpled suit and accompanying hobo look, 'And _when _she gets back here she'll kick my ass for letting you get into that state while she was gone.'

Jane's lips turned into a small smile at the thought of that particular scene. 'How do you know I believe she's still alive?'

Cho shrugged. 'Because you'd have killed yourself by now if you didn't' he replied before walking away.

Jane looked to the ground and nodded.

* * *

><p>Cho walked into Abbott's office, wearily sitting down on the chair opposite him with a loud sigh.<p>

'Did you get through to him?' his boss asked.

Cho shrugged. 'Who knows with him.'

Cho, always so resolute, let his tiredness show, rubbing his eyes.

Lisbon had been missing for twenty one days now.

In the beginning their office was a hive of activity, waiting for a ransom demand or a more grisly discovery. Jane was frantic, staying up for nights on end to try to find clues on her disappearance. On the night she had gone missing, he had gone home to make them dinner whilst she finished up some paperwork, a somewhat regular occurrence for them. She had been seen leaving the FBI parking lot but had never made it home. Her vehicle had been found abandoned a few streets from her house, no signs of a crash but parked neatly on the street. No blood inside the car, her cell phone sitting in the glove compartment and her handbag under the seat containing her badge and guns. She had literally just disappeared into thin air that evening. Jane had trawled his memory over the weeks before, trying to recall someone trailing them as they drove to and from work. Like all people in law enforcement they varied their route home but he could recall nothing. He remembered their conversations, trying to ascertain if she was worried about something she hadn't divulged to him that he might have missed. But he could find nothing. Everything was normal. They had been together eight months and, as far as he could tell, they were both happy.

Suspects she had a hand in arresting since joining the FBI had been investigated but had led nowhere. As his frustration grew, Jane had to be restrained from reaching over tables and threatening some of them. The investigation had now turned to CBI cases but there were so many of them it was painstakingly slow. Jane was never so sorry he had helped close so many cases. The likely suspects like Volker and Carmen had been eliminated. Wylie had practically gone through all of the CCTV footage of the whole city of Austin the night she disappeared, coming up blank. Vega helped go through case files with Jane and Cho. No one had slept for the first week. But by now any leads had already been followed up and discounted. Everyone knew but didn't say that the likelihood of her turning up alive at this stage was remote. There were new cases that agents had been reassigned to. Only Jane, Cho, Wylie and Vega remained on the Lisbon disappearance.

'Cho, we need to...get back to normal' Abbott spoke softly. Cho never gave him emotions away but Abbott knew how hard this had hit him. He knew Lisbon even longer than Jane and how protective he was of her.

'Normal?' Cho asked.

Abbott shrugged. 'Okay, not the best choice of words but...you know where we are. We're fresh out of leads-'

'We still have files to go through.'

'Yes but as far as I'm aware you and Jane have prioritised them already for Vega to go through. I'm not saying you're off the case but...we have others that need your attention too.'

'She's a member of the team. You can't give up on her.'

Abbott sighed. He knew this was going to be tough. 'I'm not, Kimball. Not at all. But...I also don't think this is helping you or Jane. Until we have some fresh leads it might help to turn your attention to other cases.'

'You'll never convince Jane of that. Lisbon was the only one who could distract him when he got like this over Red John.' Cho thought for a second. 'Scratch that. I've never seen him like this, not even back then.'

* * *

><p>The next morning Abbott saw Jane in the break room. He saw that he wore a different suit and that it was pressed and that the beard was gone too, just a heavy stubble remaining. He was thankful that the accompanying smell had also made its exit. He was putting on the appearance of normality. But his eyes betrayed him, dark shadows beneath them. His face was gaunt and his suit hung on him, a sign of his living on tea and not much else over the last three weeks. In the beginning he bugged Abbott for resources for this and that to help with theories he had but now he looked like a man resigned to his fate, living in purgatory awaiting the decision of whether he'd be sent to heaven or hell.<p>

'Jane, thanks for cleaning up' Abbott said, fetching a coffee.

Jane shrugged, the days of bantering or covering up his emotions with a joke gone now. He was just too tired to put on a mask. 'I hear Cho's been reassigned to the Wilson case.'

Abbott nodded. 'Yes. Look, I know you might think I've given up on finding her but-'

'It's okay. I understand. You need some more help on it?'

Abbott's eyes widened in shock. He had been expecting a tantrum or a fight but not acceptance.

Jane saw the look and said quietly, 'There's nothing else I can do until we catch a break. If there were I'd be doing it. I'm out of ideas.' He averted his eyes, his voice cracking, 'I fear I'm in danger of having a breakdown unless I can focus my mind on something else. I'm not sure what use I'll be but-'

'Of course we could use your help' Abbott replied softly, hoping he'd see a glimmer of the arrogant conman he'd first met once again.

* * *

><p>Jane sipped his tea as he read the Wilson case files. He told himself he was doing this for her. Cho had been right about one thing. Okay, two things. He did smell. When he removed his jacket the night before and sniffed himself he was decidedly ripe. No surprise after wearing the same suit for a week and not bothering to shower. But, more importantly, <em>when<em> she came back, his mind clinging to the word _when_, then he would have to deal with whatever trauma had happened to her during her disappearance. He blocked out all thoughts of what those scenarios could be. He would hardly be capable of helping her if he became a wreck himself in the meantime. He needed to get strong again, to eat and to work. Sleep was a different matter but he had made an appointment to get some sleeping pills so he would at least be able to function. If the worst case scenario turned out to be true and she turned up dead, swallowing a lump and closing his eyes as the word ran through his mind, then he would have plenty of time to feel sorry for himself. Cho was right. She wasn't dead yet. He had to hang on to that for as long as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that's the first chapter. Would love to know your thoughts on it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the lovely reviews for the first chapter. I was blown away by them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Coping Mechanisms<p>

The Wilson case was solved within a week. Hardly groundbreaking for Jane but he had got through it. It wasn't particularly pretty and certainly not his finest moment but he and Cho had got a confession in the end. He had started taking his sleeping pills although he hated how they deadened his sharpness somewhat but it allowed him to get three hours of oblivion a night so he could at least get through the next day. He ate but could taste nothing. He was more addicted to tea than ever, knowing if he didn't have a cup in his hand he was more than likely to have a bottle of Scotch in it instead.

As he came out of the break area Abbott called him into his office. Jane rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what this was about.

'Take a seat, Jane' Abbott sighed from the other side of the desk.

Jane slumped into the chair facing him, taking a sip of his tea.

'How many?' Jane said before Abbott had a chance to speak again.

'How many what?'

'Complaints...law suits...whatever' Jane replied nonchalantly with a wave of his hand. 'That's what you want to talk to me about, right?'

Abbott exhaled loudly. 'Look, Jane. Patrick. No one sympathises more than I do for what-'

'Can you make them go away or not?' Jane barked, impatient for him to get to the point and not in the mood for any more soft soaping.

Abbott's temper flared back. 'This is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. You insulted the widow, the victim's brother and his daughter on this case alone. You didn't just do it to get a reaction, to see if they had something to hide. You did it purely out of spite.'

Jane gave him a small shrug, his face still like thunder. 'Nothing I said was a lie. His widow is glad he's dead, lets her get her hands on his millions without going through a lengthy divorce. His brother envied his success and his daughter...well she should be renting rooms by the hour instead of pretending to be some stuck up princess.'

'So what? It bore no relevance to the case to impart any of that to any of them!' Abbott felt himself ready to explode. He was getting grief from his boss for Jane's behaviour and had no idea how to curb it.

He calmed himself and asked Jane quietly, 'What do I do to control you better?'

Jane chortled angrily. 'You're asking _me_ how to handle _me_?'

'Director Schultz wants me to put you on indefinite leave.'

For the first time since entering the room, Jane fixed his eyes on Abbott, looking for any sign of a bluff. 'You know I need this, Dennis. I need the work' he said quietly.

Abbott put his hands over his eyes and rubbed them, nodding then rested his hands back on the desk intertwining them. 'Then help me, Patrick. I can't keep you working cases if you're going to go off half cocked at every person you need to interview.' He knew there was no point in mentioning seeing a psychiatrist or grief counsellor, other suggestions from Schultz.

Jane moved forward in his chair, staring at the ground and sighed, closing his eyes. For a long moment he said nothing. When he opened them again he looked Abbott in the eye. 'Okay, you're right. I'm finding the boundaries are...blurred somewhat. It's difficult to keep within them.'

Abbott nodded. He had read Jane's file from CBI and save for a few days here and there (and one occasion where Jane got a new boss that he dispatched along with a new team within two days until Lisbon and her team were returned) he had never solved a case without Lisbon. Without her he was floundering, pushing his grief and anger onto others. 'Just because you're going through hell doesn't mean you should bring everyone there with you' he said softly.

Jane snorted, his head bowed again. 'Why the hell not?'

He looked up, averting his eyes from Abbott's pitiful gaze and said quietly, 'I'll try to rein myself in. Okay?'

After excusing Jane from his office Abbott picked up the phone, smiling into the receiver when it was answered.

'Hey baby, how are you?'

His wife Lena immediately picked up on his anxious tone and asked him what was wrong. 'Nothing's wrong. I just wanted...I just needed to hear your voice.'

He began to laugh at her response. 'Yeah, maybe I am going a little soft in my old age.'

She asked about Lisbon and if there was any news. When he told her there wasn't she asked about Jane, knowing her husband was afraid of what his consultant would do next.

'He's hanging in there at the moment. How long for I don't know.'

As he finished the call he let out a deep breath. He thought about what would happen if Lisbon turned up murdered. He would most likely have to either arrest Jane for murder (again) when he found her killer or claim his body if that particular scenario came true.

* * *

><p>Vega placed an energy drink down in front of Wylie.<p>

'What's this for?' Wylie smiled, taking a sip.

Vega shrugged, placing one on her own desk. 'Well neither of us has left the office before midnight these past few weeks. I know I need a caffeine hit about now so I'm sure you do too.'

'Anything in the files?' he asked, glancing away from his computer to look at her, his lips curling into a smile involuntarily at the object of his affection as she sipped her drink through a straw.

'No. Dead ends everywhere.'

She glanced over at Jane who had just come out of Abbott's office and was making his way back to his couch. Her heart went out to him. She quickly looked in Cho's direction as he completed a form on his desk. He didn't show his anxiety like Jane but she knew it was there too. She stopped the inappropriate thoughts she was having about how she would like to comfort her supervising agent and gestured to Jane with her head. 'I don't know how he's getting through this.'

Wylie nodded, going back to his computer screen. 'At least he's cleaned himself up and is eating again. That's something.'

Vega asked, 'What about your CCTV program? No hits I'm guessing.'

Wylie stared at the screen. 'That's the problem. Too many.'

He had installed a program on his computer where any CCTV footage that the FBI had on their servers where a crime was recorded as being committed was automatically uploaded to him on a daily basis. Since Lisbon's disappearance he had tweaked it so that any appearance of someone who looked like Lisbon on the footage would flag up an alert to him. The problem was that there was too much of it and the grainy images had produced a litany of possible sightings. He had alerts going back for a few days that he hadn't been able to go through with his own eyes yet. It was a Hail Mary pass in any case and he knew it but at least it felt he was still helping to find Lisbon.

* * *

><p>Cho finished his paperwork and headed straight over to Jane who was lying with his eyes closed on his couch.<p>

'You talk to Abbott?'

Jane didn't open his eyes. 'Yes. I've been appropriately reprimanded.'

'Okay then. Chinese?'

Jane opened his eyes and regarded him from head to toe. 'I thought your family was from a Korean background.'

It was his first attempt at humour even if it was a lame one and Cho's lips turned slightly upwards at the corners. He should have started with a different audience to build his confidence.

He thought on Abbott's words. The only way he had got through the Red John days was to fake his pain with a smile. Well that and Lisbon. He had to try something or he was going to be spending his days in his Airstream going crazy. It was time to put the mask back on to see if that helped him cope any better. Even if he didn't feel better it would help in his interactions with others.

He glanced over at Wylie and Vega. The first ten days he had shouted at them both and called them incompetent (and much worse) at not being able to find Lisbon. Poor Wylie had got the worse end of the deal and neither of them had approached Jane in days, still too fearful of getting another tongue-lashing he was in no doubt about. But they still worked to the early hours every night to find her. Cho and he had known her for years so both of them were too personally invested to let go of finding her but these two young agents were putting their own lives on hold too.

'Jane'

Jane looked back at Cho. He had forgotten he was there. He really had to get a better grip of himself. 'Sorry, Cho. Um...Chinese. Yeah...'

He got off the couch quickly making Cho turn around. 'Actually. I'll get it this time. My treat.' He tried a smile towards him but it felt unnatural and forced and knew that Cho could see through it.

Cho raised a quizzical eyebrow. Apart from going to his Airstream to change, which he had now moved to the FBI Parking lot, Jane hadn't been out of the vicinity of the FBI complex for two weeks, relying on Cho or one of the others to bring him food each night.

'Cho, I am capable of getting us some dinner.'

Cho studied him for a second and Jane felt every inch of his scrutiny. 'Okay...extra black bean sauce on my beef. Fried rice.'

Jane nodded and headed over to Wylie and Vega. Wylie's cheeks blushed instantly and Jane saw the young man swallow. He really must have terrified him. He tried a light-hearted approach, his smile he was sure a little more convincing. 'Hey guys, just getting dinner orders. Chinese tonight.'

He was greeted by two heads raised in surprise. It was only then he saw the exhaustion in their faces, the energy drinks they obviously needed to keep going. Before they could reply he said, 'Actually, on second thoughts, why don't you two head off early. Catch a movie or do whatever young people do nowadays. Cho and I will man the fort tonight.'

Wylie blushed even more, the thought of going to the cinema with Vega making him feel hot under the collar.

Vega ignored the suggestion and replied, 'Chicken with honey chilli sauce. Boiled rice. Thanks.'

Wylie soon added, 'Prawn curry with noodles please.'

Jane regarded them both and saw the seriousness in their expressions. He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, unable to speak for a moment. 'Okay...thanks' he finally whispered.

* * *

><p>As he was about to get into the elevator his phone rang. He moved to an interrogation room to take the call. Every day one of Lisbon's brothers would call him to ask for progress. He was sure they were getting as tired of hearing him tell them the same thing as he was in telling it.<p>

He heard himself repeat the words he'd said a dozen times. Every time he uttered them he felt the emptiness behind them more and more. 'Nothing concrete yet but we still have leads to follow. No, there's no point coming here until we find her. Of course we're still hopeful. Don't give up on your sister. You know how tough she is. She'll be back and giving us all a hard time soon enough.'

As Jane came out of the interrogation room Cho called him from Wylie's desk when he saw him at the elevator. Vega, Cho and Wylie were all huddled around it, pointing to something on the screen. Jane froze for a moment, unsure of whether he wanted to see what they were looking at. It was either going to be the best news he'd ever had or some of the worst.

'Jane' Cho called out again, making him propel his feet towards them. It seemed to take an eternity to get to Wylie's computer. As he got there he could hardly breathe and looked blankly at Cho.

'We found her' Cho said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, a cliffhanger so early on...don't kill me but I couldn't resist! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews to the last chapter. I hope I am now forgiven for the cliffhanger by posting this speedy update! Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Closer<p>

Jane stood motionless studying Cho across the desk. 'Alive?' the word came out shaky and like a whisper.

'See for yourself.' Cho's lips turned into a small smile, allowing Jane to breathe fully.

Wylie got up from his seat and the others parted so he could sit at his desk. A black and white still image faced him. He saw her in the middle of the frame, relieved he was seated as he felt his legs give way. He took in the rest of the shot. She was handing over cash at what looked like a small convenience store. It was definitely her but she had long blond hair, a disguise of some type he imagined. She wore a dress adorned with some type of flower pattern, another piece of the masquerade, so different to her normal attire. But stranger to him than her outward appearance was her demeanour. She was smiling. She looked...happy. He felt relief wash over his entire body. He had dreamt of scenarios where he would find her bloody and bruised...or worse. He had no idea what any of this meant but at least she looked unharmed, physically at any rate. He sat staring at her until he sensed Wylie reach down to the mouse pad beside his hand.

'Um...it's a video. I'll run it from the start.' Jane nodded silently, his eyes never leaving the scene.

Wylie clicked the mouse a couple of times and the video started. The angle shown was taken so the cash register was in view so he saw the door to the store open and what he assumed was her walking in. The door closed quickly behind her. So, she was alone and apparently not under any duress. A few minutes later he saw her at the register, saying a few words to the attendant as she paid for her items. Jane couldn't make out what she had purchased as the attendant put them into a paper bag but noticed him placing one larger item and two smaller ones inside it. She paid cash, a couple of notes. He would get Wylie to zoom in on the details later.

Vega, who felt she was intruding on the scene the longer she stood there said, 'I'll go tell Abbott. Make plans to get there as soon as possible.'

Jane sat for a moment longer looking at the vision in front of him and then turned to Wylie. 'When was this taken and why do you have it?' It entered his head that Lisbon's abductor had sent the footage to the FBI as some type of sick game they had decided to start playing or as part of a ransom demand.

'The convenience store was held up later that day. The day's footage was retrieved as part of the investigation and it came onto our servers, flagged it up to me as a possible match for Lisbon.'

Jane was comforted that it hadn't come through some deranged route. Then he saw the fear in Wylie's expression and realised he hadn't answered his question fully. 'When was this taken?' he asked again, more clarity in his tone and eyeing Wylie intently.

Wylie looked to Cho and then back to Jane, steeling himself for an attack. 'Um...three days ago' he replied quietly.

Jane shot up from the seat and Wylie backed away from him instantly. 'Three days! And I'm only hearing about this now!' he bellowed.

Cho stood in between them and crossed his arms, waiting for this reaction. 'Jane, if it hadn't been for Wylie we wouldn't have this at all. He has a tone load of footage to go through every day. You know he couldn't work any harder. We found her. She's alive. Be grateful for that.'

Jane breathed deeply, finally nodding. He took a step closer to Wylie as Cho moved out of the way. The young agent's eyes were wide and still scared. 'I'm sorry, Jason' Jane sighed, 'Tough few weeks. I...I apologise. Thank you for finding her.' He smiled apologetically at him and tapped his shoulder.

Wylie shrugged. 'It's fine, Jane. Don't worry about it. I understand. Just...just glad we could track her down for you.'

Jane, feeling hope for the first time in days and a closed down part of himself come back to life again, asked both Cho and Wylie, 'Where was this taken?'

'Lakeport. Small city in California' Cho replied.

'California?'

* * *

><p>They sat on the private jet Abbott had managed to requisition a few hours later to bring them to a small airport a few miles from the city. It was only a few hours flight but Jane sat looking out of the window hoping for some good tailwinds nonetheless. He had memorised every inch of the video footage, clutching on to the image of her. But, despite the fact that he knew Wylie wasn't to blame, the footage was still three days old. Just because she was in that convenience store then it didn't mean she would still be in the area three days later. She could be in any number of places by now. He felt Abbott take the seat beside him and turned around.<p>

'This lead is promising, Jane. Hang on to that.'

'Yeah, I know. But don't get carried away. Was that the next line?' Jane's lips curled into a smile, the first genuine one he had mustered in weeks.

Abbott shrugged. 'What's the disguise about? Any ideas?'

Jane bit his bottom lip and shook his head slowly. 'None.' He shrugged. 'Well, I mean there could be any number of possible explanations but...I really have no idea.'

'Does Lakeport mean anything to her? When you worked in CBI, ever have a case there?'

He had already trawled his memory. 'No.'

'Jane...um...is there a possibility that...um-'

'She left me and decided to start a new life in some sleepy part of the world?'

'You know I have to ask the question. She didn't appear to be under any kind of coercion. There was a telephone in that store. If she'd been held somewhere and suddenly escaped then why didn't she call you or the police immediately? Why buy groceries?'

'She wouldn't do that. Despite what a pain in the ass I can be she'd never let me worry like this. If she wanted to leave me she would make sure I knew the exact reasons why.' He couldn't help smile again, longing to hear her shout at him, imagining her eyes blazing as she did so.

Abbott chuckled. 'I'm sure you're right. So...I take it you have no theories yet then?'

'Not so far. No.'

Abbott moved out of the seat. 'Wherever she is we'll bring her back.'

'Of course we will' Jane replied and for the first time in days he actually believed it.

* * *

><p>Lakeport was a charming city with a pretty main street full of old style buildings. A population of just over four thousand and nestled at the west side of Clear Lake. Jane breathed in the clear air. It had picture postcard views over the lake and an easy going air to it in general.<p>

'This is nice' Jane said to Cho as they walked towards the convenience store.

'Bit quiet.'

'Nice place to retire.'

Jane passed the remainder of the time imagining he and Lisbon doing just that. Going for walks by the lake with maybe a dog or two, living in a nice house facing the water. Maybe even a child if she wanted that. He stopped his daydreams as they reached the store. He had to get her back first before making retirement plans with her.

* * *

><p>As they entered the store Jane looked around, feeling a little closer to her already just by knowing that she stood in the space as him a few days before. A man in his early twenties greeted them with a cursory nod before his eyes went back to his smartphone and ignored them.<p>

Jane walked around the store as he listened to Cho begin the questioning.

'Drew Jenner?' Cho said, showing his badge and getting the young man's attention.

'Um...yeah. FBI? I already talked to the cops about the hold up.'

'We're not here about that.' Cho fished out a photograph of Lisbon. 'You see her in the last few days?'

Jenner shrugged. 'I...don't know. Don't think so.' He was more interested in his phone than the photo.

Jane stormed up to him. 'Look at the photograph again.'

Jenner blanched and glanced at Cho for help. Cho added, 'Do as he says.'

Jenner took a breath and studied that photograph intently. 'Ah...yeah. I think I've seen her. Few days ago. But her hair wasn't brown. It was blond.' He kept staring at the photograph, a smile now coming over his lips. 'She was hot. You know for an older woman. Great little body-'

Cho could feel Jane physically restrain himself from reaching for this kid and decided to divert the conversation. 'You ever see her before or since?'

Jenner looked at Jane nervously as Jane gripped the counter with white knuckles and gave him a death glare. He turned his attention back to Cho. 'Um...no. First time. Haven't seen her since. Someone like her...well, I'd remember.'

'What did she buy?' Jane asked.

Jenner looked at him like he was crazy. 'It was days ago. I don't know.'

'You packed her groceries. This 'hot' woman. And you don't remember?'

'No offence man but I was too busy looking at her and not what she bought if you know what I mean. What's this got to do with the FBI anyway? Who is she? A criminal?'

Jane rolled his eyes and backed away before he punched him.

Cho said, 'She's our colleague so have some respect.'

Jane wondered if he was going to have to restrain Cho never mind himself. He tapped him on the shoulder, drawing him away from Jenner to stand with him at the back of the room. 'Let me hypnotise him. He remembers more than he thinks. I'm sure of it.'

Cho nodded. 'I was just about to suggest it.'

Jane smiled widely. This was for Lisbon. The normal rules of interrogation didn't apply.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for all the support for this story. The big twist is in this chapter...hope you like it and are sufficiently surprised!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Hypnotised<p>

Cho turned the sign on the door to 'closed' and stood with his back to it, his arms crossed as Jane put Jenner into a trance using a dime. Jane smiled as he said the word 'sleep', the young man's eyelids fluttering shut and his body falling towards his chest. He moved him to a chair that he'd readied in the middle of the store.

Jane spoke softly as he pulled Jenner into a deeper trance. Once he was sure he was sufficiently under he brought the young man's attention to Tuesday, the day the footage was taken.

'So Drew, like I told you before, you can see all the events of Tuesday. Like a movie. You can watch the whole day as it plays out.'

Jenner nodded his head and murmured, 'Okay.'

'All right then. I want you to think back to Tuesday morning. To a particular customer that entered your store. She was blond and wore a dress, slim, about five four. You...you were attracted to her. Can you see her?'

Jenner's lips turned into a grin. 'Oh yeah.'

Jane interrupted him before he began to go into any lewd details. 'Okay. You watch her as she does some shopping? Right?'

'Oh yeah. Great ass.'

Jane rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, well take your eyes away from her ass for the moment. What's she wearing?'

'Yellow dress, white flowers on it.'

'She brought some groceries and you helped her pack them. What did she buy?'

'Diapers, headache tablets and a box of coffee.'

Jane looked at Cho, both men frowning at each other.

'Diapers? Are you sure?'

'Yeah man. I was surprised too. She must have worked hard to get her figure back.'

'What age were the diapers for?'

Jane saw Jenner's eyelids fluttering as he tried to remember. 'Drew, you saw this. Just focus on the box as you put it into her bag. The colours on the packet if you can't see the age.'

'It was...it was a pink and white packet.'

Cho moved around the store to fetch a packet the same as the one described. He showed it to Jane. They were suitable for a six month old. Jane shook his head at Cho. He was more confused than ever. He turned his attention back to Jenner.

'Okay Drew. You're doing great. Now, when you packed her groceries the two of you spoke. What did you talk about?'

'I asked her if she was new to the area. She said she wasn't. That she's been here for a while but didn't get into town too often.'

Jane was filled with more confidence. That meant she wasn't just travelling through that day. Chances were she was still in the area. As his heart was racing Drew continued.

'Pity she was married. I was hoping she was divorced. Might have been able to teach me a thing or two.' He began to snigger.

Jane was too shocked at his first statement to worry about the sleazy innuendo that followed it. 'She was married?'

Jenner shrugged. 'Sure man. She wore a wedding ring. Them's the breaks I guess.'

Jane blinked rapidly, moving the information to the back of his mind so he could continue the questioning. 'Okay. So, she left the store. If she lives out of town she drove here. So, what car did she drive?'

'I...I don't know.'

'Come on Drew. A beautiful woman comes into your store. Great ass. You telling me you didn't watch her walk out and get into her car?'

Jenner grinned as the memory came to his mind. 'Oh yeah. A black car. Some kind of Chevy. I'm not good with cars. Don't really know the makes. Biggish.'

'That's okay. How about the number plate? Focus in on it. Remember, this is like a movie. You can move into any detail and slow it down so you can see it clearly.'

Jane saw him struggle with the details. Evidently not meant to be a detective. 'Any letters or numbers at all will help.'

'There was a four and a five I think. That's...that's all I noticed. The rest is too hazy.'

'That's okay. Black chevy, four and a five in the plate.' He looked at Cho. It was something he hoped Wylie could get a match on. 'So, she just got in and drove off. In which direction?'

'Right. Towards the lake.'

After pulling Jenner out his trance he and Cho walked outside. Jane puffed out a breath of air as Cho called in the partial plate to Wylie who was in Austin waiting on news.

Cho caught up with Jane as he looked down the street in the direction Lisbon had driven. 'So, thoughts?'

Jane looked at him incredulously, his eyes wide and shook his head. 'Well, one thing remains the same at least. Lisbon still loves coffee.'

'She either is or is pretending to be married. She's looking after a child.'

'The evidence would seem to support that.'

'We can check recent marriage records. See if anything shows up.'

Jane nodded but couldn't imagine Lisbon was actually married. It must be some type of cover story.

'Whose child?'

Jane sighed. 'That is the question. Isn't it?' He pursed his lips. 'Come on. I'm starving. Let's get something to eat.'

* * *

><p>As they sat in the diner they showed the photograph to the waitress there but she had never seen Lisbon.<p>

'So, she's basically living near here like a recluse probably close to a month and has a baby in tow. Doesn't make any sense' Cho said, tucking into an omelette.

Jane was glad he didn't mention a fictional husband that was most likely living with her and what that particular scenario would undoubtedly mean.

Jane pushed his scrambled eggs around his plate and took a sip of tea. 'What the hell is she playing at, Cho? If something happened...I mean if there was some reason she had to drop off the face of the earth...some kind of threat to whoever's child this is-'

'She would have told you if she had. You know that. No way Lisbon would do that to you.'

Jane knew that too but he couldn't come up with any reasonable reason why she would behave like this. Some kind of psychotic break. Amnesia. They were the only explanations that sprung to mind.

As he went to put down some notes and the rest of his change the dime he hypnotised Jenner with glinted at him as the daylight streamed through the windows. A third option entered his head. 'Hypnosis' he said, under his breath.

* * *

><p>'Why don't you want us to circulate her photo around town, go door to door with it?' Abbott asked Jane as they regrouped in the guest house they were staying at that afternoon.<p>

'Because if someone is holding her up it might panic them into moving her and we'll miss our chance. Let's see what Wylie comes up with regarding the car first.'

'Jane, no one is holding her up. She's obviously free to come and go as she pleases.'

'Not necessarily. Just because she's not shackled by her ankles in some basement doesn't mean she's any less imprisoned.'

Abbott rolled his eyes. 'This is the hypnosis theory again, isn't it?'

'Yes. She could move about quite freely but if she's in a deep enough trance then she'll go back to wherever she feels is her home at the end of the day.'

'But she hasn't been to town much by the sound of it' Cho chipped in.

'No. Well, maybe it's only now that he...assuming it is a he...is comfortable enough with the control he has over her.' Jane exhaled at the end of the sentence, not wanting to think about what kind of sick fantasy life this maniac had made Lisbon believe she was in the middle of.

Abbott's phone buzzed.

'Wylie. Hang on so I can put you on speaker.'

'We have a hit in your area for a Black Chevy Equinox. Partial plate is a match to a car owned by Daniel Lewis.' As he rolled off the address Jane was on his feet instantly, putting his jacket on, followed swiftly by Cho.

They reached the house as dusk was approaching. It was a beautiful lakefront property, the still water on the lake lightly splashing onto the shore and the gentle rustling of the trees surrounding it the only sounds they could hear. They parked a short distance from the house and got out of their SUV.

Abbott turned to Jane was who quickening his pace and put a hand on his arm. 'Jane. I know you have your theory. But we don't know what we're going to find in there. If there is a man with her then...we need to do things calmly. Make sure a hostage situation doesn't arise. I need you to hold back.'

'No chance' Jane said as he tried to push past him but his boss held him tight.

'Let Cho and I handle this. Last thing she needs is for you to get injured.'

Jane regarded him for a few moments. 'I come but I'll let you lead. That's the best you're getting.'

Abbott nodded. 'Fine. Stay behind us.'

As they approached the house Cho scouted the windows, looking through binoculars from the trees that faced the front of the property. Upstairs a light was on but the curtains were closed. Another light was on downstairs but it was at the back of the house facing the lake that couldn't be seen from his position against a tree.

'Can't get eyes on her' he whispered to Abbott at his side and Jane at his back.

'Let me see' Jane said, taking the binoculars from him. He looked through them and suddenly gasped as she came into view for a second before moving back to the area at the back. She was in a different coloured dress than the one from the footage, a pink one and had a tea towel hanging over her shoulder, carrying an infant over it and mumbling something to it smiling. She stroked its back and looked like she was walking it back and forth as she came into and then disappeared from view, trying to soothe it to sleep. All he had seen of her in a month was a grainy black and white image and seeing this vision in colour made him breathless. 'She's there' he stammered, handing the binoculars back to Cho.

Once he was able to breathe again he moved out of the cover of the trees towards the house, so quickly Abbott and Cho were unable to stop him. They approached the door as he knocked on it, his hand trembling.

'You should have waited' Abbott reprimanded.

'She's alone with the child. I'm sure of it.' He wasn't but he couldn't wait another second never mind taking the time to come up with some kind of plan to ascertain if she was alone.

'Just a second' she called. The lilt in her voice sounded like she was utterly content. It was so good to his ears Jane found himself having trouble breathing again.

Cho said, 'She didn't call out to anyone. Looks like she's alone. Well, apart from the child.'

As the door opened a notch and he came face to face with her Jane swallowed a lump down and whispered, 'Lisbon.'

Her eyes moved from Jane to Cho and Abbott. 'Um...Can I help you?'

Jane moved in front of her, blocking her view of them, drawing himself down to her eye level. She took a step back, and pulled the door closed a little more on him. She looked him up and down, her brow furrowed. 'I'm sorry. Who are you and what do you want?'

Jane tried to study her eyes but she went to close the door fully. Before she could close it Jane stuck his foot inside. 'What on earth do you think you're doing? I'm going to call the police.' She stomped on his foot making him wince in pain and stagger back a little before slamming the door shut.

Abbott had been watching the scene unfold. It was obvious Lisbon had no idea who any of them were. He had to tread lightly. If she had some kind of amnesia or had been hypnotised he didn't want to trigger a psychotic break by overloading her with too much information all at once.

Abbott knocked on the door. 'I'm sorry...ma'am. We're from the FBI. Just need a few moments of your time.'

As the door opened again slightly, she glanced at Jane with disdain who was now standing beside Cho behind Abbott before turning her attention back to Abbott. 'I.D.?'

He held up his FBI badge. 'I apologise again. My colleague is a little...over zealous sometimes. My name's Supervising Agent Dennis Abbott.' He smiled at Lisbon, hoping to convey some notion of comfort and make her more relaxed.

She looked relieved and glad to be talking to someone who didn't appear crazy. 'That's okay, Agent. Sorry we got off on the wrong foot, as it were.' She shrugged at the little joke. 'What can I do for you?'

'Well...your name would be a good start' he smiled.

She grinned back. 'Of course. My name's Angela. Angela Jane. Pleasure to meet you.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay...so there's the shocker! Hope you enjoyed it! Would love to know what you all think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, I was truly overwhelmed by all the reviews to the last chapter. I don't think I've ever received so many for one chapter before. I promised a shocker and it appears I delivered one. Thank you all so much.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - Charlotte<p>

For a split second Jane just stood there, unable to focus on anything but her mouth as the words rolled out and his mind went blank. Then he suddenly felt like he was being strangled and began gasping for air. Panic attack, the first thought that entered his head since she spoke. As he continued, short bursts of air expelling from his lungs, he blinked rapidly, holding onto some semblance of hope that he had misheard her. A cursory glance at Cho who was standing beside him with his mouth open and his eyes wide told him he hadn't. Dizzy, he staggered backwards, his legs as unable to cope with her revelation as his brain. He stumbled over the step of the porch and would have landed on his ass if Cho hadn't recovered enough to stop him, pulling him into a semi upright position. Cho settled him on the step of the house, his back turned to the front door and his head between his legs. After wanting nothing more than to see her for a month he couldn't take the chance at looking at her until he got a hold of himself and allow this to pass. Besides frightening the life out of her with the expression of a lunatic he wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't throw up on her, bile now making its way up his throat in place of air.

'Is he all right?' he heard her ask, worry in her voice for this deranged stranger sitting on her step trying to fill his lungs with air and simultaneously stop himself from vomiting.

Abbott stammered, 'Um...yeah. He'll...he'll be fine. Perhaps...perhaps a glass of water.'

'Sure, come on in' Lisbon said, leading the way to the kitchen.

Cho and Abbott looked at each other, shaking their heads. Abbott gestured for Cho to follow her.

Abbott stood opposite Jane, a frown on his face. 'Well, this is unexpected.'

That was something of an understatement. If he had been more up to it Jane would have made some pithy remark along those lines but he merely looked up at his boss and shook his head. He finally was able to breathe although the words came out in ragged pants. 'Go ahead...Find out what you can...I'll...I'll be there in a minute...Just need a minute.'

As Abbott got to the kitchen Lisbon gave him a glass of water. 'Would you mind? It's just that he seems a little...unhinged.'

Abbott nodded to Cho to take the glass out to Jane. 'Sorry again. Mrs...Jane.'

Abbott eyed the blond haired infant that was cooing up to him from a blanket on the floor. 'And who's this?' Abbott asked, smiling, but he already knew the answer she would give.

'Charlotte' Lisbon grinned, picking up the baby girl and blowing a raspberry to her stomach. 'She's my pride and joy' she said proudly.

Abbott's heart wrenched for her. He had never seen Lisbon as a motherly figure but as she was enamoured by the child in her arms he could imagine it now. Lord knows how this would affect Jane as he was having enough trouble himself keeping it together. He looked at the child in her arms. More than likely her real parents would be frantic by now if this baby had been kidnapped at the same time as Lisbon. 'Would you mind if I took a picture of her? My wife and I have just had a baby. I just know she'd love that sleepsuit you have on her. Where'd you get it?' He asked as casually as he could muster while bringing his phone out.

Lisbon held her up for the camera. 'Congratulations to you both! Say cheese, Charlie!'

After he took the photograph she said, 'You know I don't know where it's from, sorry.'

As Abbott texted the photo to Vega in Austin, asking her to find out if any infants fitting this description went missing in Austin or California within the last month, he asked Lisbon, appearing nonchalant, 'Oh. That's a shame. Your husband buy it for her? Maybe I could ask him. Is he about?'

At that moment Jane walked in, his legs still unsteady and his hands shaking as he put the glass on the counter and listened to the end of the conversation. He stared at Lisbon and the baby in her arms. If this were another scene it would have been one of the sweetest moments of his life. He glanced at Abbott who nodded briefly before continuing the text he was composing, confirming that this was supposed to be Charlotte. He looked away from the image in front of him and took a deep breath.

As Abbott lifted his eyes from his phone and put it in his pocket he saw Lisbon bristle. 'Um...no...He didn't. He's...he's not around anymore.'

'Sorry to hear that. What happened?' Abbott asked.

'I don't like to talk about' she said. 'He...he's dead.'

Jane and Abbott regarded each other, eyebrows raised in unison. Well, this was a change to the narrative.

'It's fine' Lisbon smiled, looking at the baby in her arms and not noticing the stricken glances between the men. 'Patrick left me the best present in the world.'

'Are you feeling better, Agent?' she asked, raising her eyes to Jane.

Jane exhaled again upon hearing his name from her lips before facing her fully. 'Yes...thank you. I'm...I'm sorry I frightened you before.'

She looked at the three of them who were standing in her kitchen in silence. 'So...what can I do for the FBI?'

Abbott cleared his throat. Until he knew better and had a chance to talk to Jane alone he decided to err as close to the truth as he could. 'Our colleague is missing. She...looks like you. We were led to believe she was here.'

Jane took the time now to study Lisbon better. It wasn't a wig she wore. Her hair was coloured and it looked like she had extensions put in. Her eyes were slightly glazed. Definitely hypnotised but as he looked at her more he could see it was more than a mere trance. She looked like she had been drugged too, not enough to stop her carrying on in her daily life obviously as she was able to engage in conversation and appeared sharp enough to the untrained eye but as an extension to the hypnosis. He had to suppress the anger he felt rising in him. He had plenty of time to punch walls later and find the bastard responsible. Now he had to figure out what had happened to her and how he could get her out of this and back to herself again.

'Sorry it was wild goose chase' Lisbon said, putting the baby over her shoulder and patting its back. 'It's just me and Charlotte here I'm afraid.'

Jane's eyes closed briefly at the mention of his daughter's name. 'Excuse me. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?'

Lisbon turned to him, 'Of course, just upstairs, first door on your left.'

'Thank you' he replied hoarsely.

* * *

><p>As he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom he took another deep breath. She was alive. She was alive. He said the words to himself like a mantra. She would get over this. He would help her. Beneath this she was still Lisbon. She was still <em>his<em> Lisbon. He would get her back. She was alive.

He steeled himself and looked around. Rubber ducks and a baby's bath sat in the bath. A few plastic rings to distract the child as she bathed it. No sign of any man living here. So, he was dead in this scenario. It was better than the thought of Lisbon cosying up to someone she thought she was married to every night. If she had cheated on him, even with someone who she thought of as him (as Angela) he doubted she would ever recover. This was like some sick plot from a soap opera. Rage burned inside him once again. Not only had this son of a bitch kidnapped and abused Lisbon in this way, they had more than likely kidnapped a child and disrespected the memory of Angela and Charlotte too in the process, having them played in this fantasy life like characters from a TV show.

He opened the medicine cabinet, looking for any sign of a drug that could help keep a person in a trance like state. Nothing. He came out of the bathroom and opened another door. Her bedroom. He scoured the place, ignoring the satin chemise that lay on the bed. Another bathroom adjoined it and he searched there. In the medicine cabinet he found what he was looking for. He didn't know what it was but it was disguised as insulin. Lisbon wasn't diabetic but she must believe that she was. It appeared that she was dosing herself with whatever this was, some type of narcotic that was dulling her mind, unaware of the fact that she was actually increasing her susceptability to the suggestion implanted and therefore increasing the intensity and probably duration of the trance. Any hypnosis only lasted so long and Lisbon would fight against this particular scenario more than pretty much any other he imagined. With the aid of drugs, whoever did this wouldn't even need to be in daily contact with her. He remembered the headache tablets she bought at the store. She probably needed those too, her own mind fighting against the drugs in her system and the suggestion of the hypnosis leaving her with daily headaches as the days stretched on. He took one of the vials and put it in his pocket before exiting the room.

As he walked down the corridor he met her coming up the stairs. He halted immediately; worried that she had seen him come out of her room. But she smiled and put a finger to her lips, pointing to the infant asleep in her arms. She walked into the nursery and he instinctively followed her but stopped himself at the door. As she lay the baby in the crib she turned her head to him and gestured for him to come closer. He felt like he was in a trance himself as he approached, watching her avidly as she drew circles on the infant's chest as she lulled it into a deep sleep. He was staring, his eyes welling up knowing that this would be taken away from her in the not so distant future. He watched the love in her eyes for the child she thought was hers. They had never discussed having children and he felt shame now that he had never brought it up. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted that again, he was already afraid of losing Lisbon one day never mind another child. He knew that, although hypnotised, she would never do anything that wasn't in her nature. And it appeared that being a mother was in her nature. A ragged breath came out of his mouth before he could stop it. She suddenly turned to him, startled by the reaction, her face full of concern and compassion. He saw a glimmer of the woman he fell in love with for a split second. She put her hand on his arm, asking silently if he was okay. He didn't know how he didn't drag her into his arms when she touched him. Instead he backed away out of the room.

He stood in the corridor outside, his head bowed. He noticed her feet as she stood opposite him a minute later, her voice soft and calming, 'You know her, don't you?'

Jane looked up, 'Who?'

'The agents downstairs told me it was a Teresa Lisbon you're looking for. You know her. Well, I'd guess. That's why you're so upset.'

He nodded, unable to speak, a tear falling down his cheek.

'I must really look like her.'

'The spitting image' he replied, a sad smile on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A shout out to Brooklyn79 who guessed that Lisbon was hypnotised at least two chapters ago. Well done on your fine detection skills my friend!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews and the kind words of support telling me to keep going with this in the face of some criticism for the last chapter. Not much Lisbon in this one but she'll be pretty much at the centre of things from the next chapter on. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Theories &amp; Truths<p>

As Lisbon put the baby monitor on the kitchen table she began to wash out some bottles, humming as she did so. 'Would you like something to drink? Least I can do for a wasted journey. Can't believe you came all the way from Austin for this. It must be disappointing for you' she said from her position at the sink with her back turned to Abbott and Cho.

'Thank you. That would be lovely' Abbott replied, gesturing to Jane as he came into the room that he wanted a private word. 'Mrs Jane, I just need to speak to my colleagues. Is it okay if we use your front room?'

'Of course, Agent. Go right ahead.'

* * *

><p>When they reached the room that was used as a living area and outside of earshot the three men stood in a circle between two couches beside the fireplace.<p>

'So, what the hell's going on with her?' Abbott asked Jane.

Jane, relieved that Abbott was going straight to business and allowing him to concentrate on what had happened to Lisbon and not on his personal feelings on the matter, pulled the vial from his pocket and gave it to him. 'Found this upstairs. Lisbon isn't diabetic. She's definitely hypnotised, no doubt about it.'

'So someone's drugged her to keep her mollified, to keep her like this?' Cho confirmed, anger evident in his tone.

'Kind of. I don't know what this is but I'm guessing something like Morphia or some other narcotic that can increase people's susceptibility to hypnotism.'

'She's been dosing herself?' Abbott sighed, shaking his head. 'So, once this wears off she'll be Lisbon again and will know who did this to her?'

Jane shook his head. 'No, I don't think so. At least not right away. Once the drugs leave her system I've no doubt that she, meaning Lisbon, will start to question who she really is. She's been having headaches so proves the fact that this trance, even with the drugs, hasn't been 100% successful in making her believe this...persona. She's fighting against it. But even if she realises that she's not...that she's not who she thinks she is that doesn't mean she'll remember who she actually is and what happened to her.'

Cho chipped in, 'It just means she'll remember who she isn't.'

Jane nodded, exhaling a breath. 'That's my guess.'

Silence hung between them for a moment. 'Can't you take her out of her trance?' Abbott asked. 'You know hypnosis.'

'Not without knowing the trigger' Cho replied for him.

Jane nodded, 'Precisely. I could try but it's just a shot in the dark. It could be anything. A certain touch, a word, a sound, image, anything.'

'So, the best we're going to get is a woman with no identity?' Abbott asked. 'Until we find the son of a bitch that did this to her and they give us the trigger.'

'Even if we don't find him soon the trance will wear off eventually even without the trigger. It'll just take longer.'

'Why doesn't she know you?' Cho asked Jane. 'You're supposed to be her husband.'

Jane shrugged. 'Looks like she was never shown my photo. Whoever did this probably gave her a vague description of me and she made up her own picture of me in her own mind based on the description.'

'So, what's the narrative here?' Abbott asked.

Jane sighed deeply, his hand going through his hair. 'My guess at this point? Instead of...instead of Angela and Charlotte...instead of them dying and me living-'

'Whoever did this has flipped it. They're alive and you're dead. A way of what, trying to right a perceived wrong?'

Jane nodded, averting his eyes for a second.

Cho glanced at Abbott quickly before looking at Jane and tilting his head, struggling with the next question. Jane spoke before he had a chance.

'You're going to ask why this...why this 'Charlotte' is only six months old or thereabouts as my Charlotte was older when she died.'

Cho nodded and shrugged, his expression apologetic.

'Well...for one it's harder to snatch an older child. They're going to fight back. More chance of being recognised on the street whilst doing so. More likely to have a national campaign with their description on TV, harder to keep hidden when they get her here. Also, it would mean hypnotising her too to believe that Lisbon is their mother. Whoever did this has enough on their plate getting Lisbon to toe the line never mind a five year old.'

He sighed again, his body beginning to tire with exhaustion and he slumped onto one of the couches in the sitting room. 'Even with a younger child, the narrative remains the same. Equally as shocking' he said to no one in particular, staring out of the windows.

Abbott and Cho looked at each other, concern across their faces.

'Don't worry. I'm not having a nervous breakdown' Jane said, still staring through the window at the woods in front of him, attuned to their thoughts. 'I'll have plenty of time for that later' he added smiling, but not entirely joking.

'Any thoughts on who did this?' Abbott asked.

Jane snorted. 'If I hadn't murdered him with my own bare hands my guess would be Thomas McAllister. Right up his alley.'

Abbott sat on the couch opposite him. 'What about the Blake Association? Someone we didn't catch.'

'You said you caught them all' Jane replied, his eyes on Abbott again.

'And you told us Gale Bertram had a thumb drive with members' names on it. You blackmailed me with said list to get me to agree to your terms when you came to work for me.'

After a moment Jane said evenly, 'The list I gave you was bogus. I used it as a bluff.'

Abbott sighed but wasn't entirely surprised at the news. He didn't know Jane then as well as he did now and he long suspected that this was the case.

'You don't seem unduly surprised' Jane said.

Abbott rolled his eyes. 'I'm not. But the drive-'

'That's real enough. We could never decrypt it. There might be some names on it that you haven't caught. I'll send Vega to get it so Wylie can have a crack at it. It's in a safety deposit box in Austin.'

'You think it's Blake, then? After all this time?'

Jane leaned back on the cushions and closed his eyes. 'Don't know without seeing the names that may have been missed. But we need to look at the CBI files again in any case.'

'Why?'

'Because we were looking for a personal connection to Lisbon before. It's obvious now I'm the primary target of this. She's just...collateral damage if you will. A way to get at me.' A long pause ensued. 'An effective one, too.'

He pulled himself off the back of the couch and stood up, stretching his neck to try to stop himself from falling into a pit of despair and allow this new feeling of guilt overwhelm him.

'We'll look into this Daniel Lewis. Car and house are registered to him' Cho said.

'Good idea. He must be involved in this one way or another even if he doesn't live here.'

At that moment Lisbon walked in with a tray of tea. 'Hope tea's okay with everyone' she said, taking the cups and saucers off the tray and placing them on the coffee table. Even if she wasn't herself, Jane couldn't help think that she knew how to make him feel a little better without even knowing it.

'Perfect. Just what I needed' he replied, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him and then to Cho and Abbott, pouring tea out for them all.

'Thank you for your hospitality' Abbott nodded, taking the cup and saucer off her.

'Pleasure' she replied, before moving back to the kitchen.

Abbott's face dropped and he put the cup and saucer back on the table. He looked up at Jane who was staring at her as she left the room as he took a sip of tea. Softly he said, 'Jane. We need to tell her that none of this is real. We need to get her and the baby to hospital to get them checked out. God knows what she's been injecting herself with.'

Jane nodded, taking another sip. 'I know' he whispered.

At that moment Abbott's phone rang. Jane watched his expression and the conversation closely as he took the call. 'Okay, thanks Vega. Inform the parents that we may have located their baby. Emphasise the 'may'. No point getting their hopes up just in case this is a false alarm. Where's the nearest major hospital from here? Okay. Tell them to meet us there for further tests. We'll get Lisbon and the child both there tonight.'

Jane closed his eyes. Lisbon's world was about to be ripped apart.

'Baby matches a Bethany Matthews, stolen from a day care facility near Sacramento, a week after Lisbon's disappearance. Parents are going to meet us later tonight.'

Abbott said to Cho, 'Get local police and Ambulance here. Social services too. Quietly. Meet them at the drive and tell them what to expect. Tell them to go gently. Make sure they know Lisbon isn't the kidnapper, that she's as much a victim as the child is in all this.'

Cho nodded, heading out of the house to make the call.

Abbott regarded Jane who was standing in front of the fireplace, the cup of tea still in his hands. 'Why don't you go and wait with Cho? Better if I tell her alone' he said softly. 'This...this isn't going to be easy.'

'If anyone should tell her it should be me.'

Abbott shook his head. 'Disagree. When she's told the truth...when that child...when it's taken away from her she'll need someone to turn to then to get through this and help her back to being Lisbon again. You're the obvious choice. If you tell her the truth now she'll hate you for it. She'll see you as the person who tore everything away from her. Doesn't matter if she hates me for a while. You know I'm right, Patrick.'

Jane thought about his statement, finally nodding his consent. 'Okay. When you tell her the truth can you...can you not mention that it relates to me in any way? She doesn't know my name. I'll...I'll make up another one until the time's right to tell her the full story. I think one shock at a time is more than enough. If the whole situation is explained right away I'm afraid of her...I'm afraid of it being too much for her to take in one go and she might just shut down entirely.'

Abbott nodded, steeling himself for the task in hand. 'Okay. I'll tell her that she was hypnotised to think she was Angela Jane but that we don't know why yet but we're looking into it. I'll tell her who she really is. Now go wait outside.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Acceptance

As Abbott opened the door for Jane to leave he asked quietly, 'Any pointers on getting her to believe me?'

Jane stood in the doorway, his head down whilst shuffling his feet and pursed his lips. 'Ask her specific questions, not general ones. Ask her how things felt and not just what happened. She'll be trained in generalisations, enough to believe the story herself but if you delve a little deeper then she'll most probably struggle and start to realise that this reality doesn't ring true.'

Abbott nodded, murmuring a thanks and went to close the door behind him. Before he could close it Jane looked him in the eyes. 'Just...-'

'I'll be as gentle as I can.'

* * *

><p>Abbott took a deep breath as he received a text from Cho. ETA for police and ambulance was fifteen minutes. He quickly texted him back for them to wait outside until he opened the door to them.<p>

He walked into the kitchen to find her still at the sink washing out bottles.

'It's never ending, isn't it when you have a little one' he said to her back.

She jumped at the interruption and turned to him, drying her hands on a tea towel. 'Sorry, was miles away. Um...yes...it is. So, you all wrapped up here? I heard the door closing a couple of times.'

Abbott took a seat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. 'Not quite I'm afraid. Would you mind joining me?' He gestured to the bar stool opposite him.

Lisbon continued drying her hands and regarded him, a slight frown on her face. 'I already told you, I've never heard of this Teresa Lisbon.' She stood with her back to the sink.

'Please' Abbott asked again, smiling, nodding to the stool again. 'She's one of my best agents.'

Lisbon sighed and took a seat opposite him. 'I really don't know how you expect me to help. You think if I saw someone around here I looked like I wouldn't remember?' She smiled at the end of the sentence at the absurdity of the observation.

'This...this isn't easy for me to say and there's no way I can think of saying it except straight out.' He took a deep breath. 'You're not who you think you are. You're not Angela Jane. You're Teresa Lisbon.' He stared at her, his dark eyes penetrating hers, waiting for his words to sink in.

After a moment she laughed in his face. 'Um...no...I'm not' she replied, in a sing song voice. 'I think I'd know if I were.'

Abbott's expression remained passive. 'This is going to sound farfetched but...you've been hypnotised into believing you're Angela Jane. You're not.'

Lisbon blinked rapidly, a frown appearing on her face. 'Hypnotised?' She rolled her eyes, going to fetch her bag. She delved through it until she found a driver's licence with Angela Jane on it and showed it to Abbott.

'See?'

Abbott turned it in his hands. 'It's good but it's fake.'

Lisbon's temper flared a little. 'Now, you're just being ridiculous. This isn't funny anymore. I'd like you to leave.'

Abbott remained in his seat. 'I'm sorry but I can't do that.'

'I'll call the police and have you arrested.'

'They're already on their way.'

Lisbon narrowed her eyes. 'You really can't be serious about all this.'

'I'm afraid I am.'

Lisbon gestured at her surroundings. 'So what's all this then? Make believe?'

Abbott sighed heavily. 'For you, yes it is.'

'What about Charlotte? Are you going to tell me I imagined her or something?!'

'No. She's real enough but her name's not Charlotte.'

A moment passed in silence, eyes held on each other. Then Lisbon stood over him and growled, 'Get the hell out of my house.' She picked up the phone in the kitchen, her fingers poised to call the police.

Abbott stood up, gesturing to the expansive kitchen as she had done a few moments earlier, purposefully using his height over her to his advantage. 'Before you make that call, answer me. How long have you lived here?'

After a moment's hesitation she answered, 'A few months, moved here just after Charlotte was born. Why?'

'Well, look at this place. All mod cons, fitted out perfectly. Tell me, where did you get that vase over there, the kettle, the cups and saucers. Where did you buy any of the stuff in this house? Can you remember buying anything? The couches, the chairs, anything?'

Lisbon blinked, her face frowning in concentration. Finally she shook her head. 'Well, I'd just given birth and my husband had died, my mind was all over the place. I just blanked out that whole time obviously with Patrick's death and Charlotte being born. You know, the trauma of it all. I'm sure I have receipts somewhere. Just because I can't recall right at this very minute where I bought a damn kettle it's hardly enough basis to make me believe I'm hypnotised into believing I'm not who I am.'

Abbott thought for another moment before broaching the subject again. 'Okay then, tell me this. Charlotte. You gave birth to her, right?'

Lisbon rolled her eyes. 'Well the stork sure as hell didn't bring her.'

Abbott suppressed a smile. Her sarcasm was still intact in any case. 'All right then. Tell me about it. The birth. What was it like? How long was the labour?'

'Those questions are totally inappropriate!'

'Yes. They are. So, don't answer me. But ask yourself the same questions. And ask yourself this. How did it feel the first time you held her in your arms, the first time you smelled her after giving birth? Can you recall? Because that's something that no new mother ever forgets.'

He saw her struggle, saw the defiance in her eyes at not wanting to believe his words. Then he saw her drop the phone she had been holding in her hands, a vacant expression on her face and saw her shake her head slowly. Then she drew her gaze back to him. 'But...I love her. She has to be mine' she whispered, her eyes pleading with him.

'I'm so sorry.'

* * *

><p>Jane stood with his back to the front of the house beside the front door, counting the minutes pass. He heard her wail from inside and he closed his eyes. After a few minutes the door was opened and Abbott walked out, the baby in his arms. He gestured to Cho who was standing a few feet away with the emergency vehicles who came to take the baby from him. 'She's in the nursery. She won't leave. I've told her that she and the baby need to be checked out in the hospital but-' Abbott said to Jane, averting his eyes so he couldn't see the tears falling down his cheeks. 'I don't want to have to remove her by force.'<p>

Jane nodded, squeezed his shoulder and entered the house.

As he reached the nursery she sat on the floor, her back to the wall looking at the empty crib, a small teddy bear in her hands. She had stopped crying but she had taken no notice of his approach.

Gingerly, he mirrored her position as he sat beside her.

Her eyes remained fixed on the crib. 'You've got it wrong' she said quietly. 'You've all got it wrong.'

'I wish that were true' he replied, just as softly.

'I'm not her. I'm not the person you're looking for' she uttered, a little louder, rebelliousness in her tone.

Jane nodded. 'No, you're not. But you will be again given time.'

She sniffed and held the teddy to her chest, a sudden sob piercing the silence between them, her shoulders heaving. Jane yearned to take her in his arms but he didn't want to scare her any further. Instead he gestured to the teddy bear. 'I'm guessing this is her favourite. Why don't we bring it with us so we can make sure she sleeps with it tonight?'

* * *

><p>By the time she got to the hospital she was practically catatonic. As she lay in the hospital bed Jane watched her through the window of the door to her room. She was dressed in a hospital gown and was staring at the ceiling. Cho sidled up beside him and pressed a cup of tea into his hand.<p>

'How you holding up?' Cho asked, both of them staring at the frail woman in the bed, so unrecognisable from the strong woman they both knew.

Jane shrugged. 'You mean with the whole my girlfriend thinking she's my dead wife thing?'

'Yeah, that' Cho deadpanned.

Jane nodded and took a sip of the tea, grimacing at the hospital cafeteria's insipid blend. 'Just checking. Worse now I've just tasted the worse tea in my life.' He pushed the cup back into Cho's hands and opened the door.

She didn't react when he entered the room. He pulled a plastic chair beside her bed and pulled it closer to her.

'I believe the doctors have explained about the drug you've been taking. That you're not diabetic.'

No response.

'It's going to take a few days for it to wash out of your system but after that things will be a bit clearer.'

Still nothing.

He exhaled and looked to the ground, intertwining his fingers. He spoke in the softest tone he could muster while his voice broke. 'Look, I know you're having trouble comprehending this whole thing. Believe me you're not the only one. But...please just tell me that you can hear me. Please tell me that at least. Please.' A tear escaped his eye and he sniffed.

'Is she okay?'

Her eyes remained on the ceiling and her voice was like a whisper but he exhaled, relieved that she hadn't shut down entirely. He had visions of Kristina Frye and how her hypnosis had left her in a psychiatric hospital, unable to communicate.

He knew she meant the baby. His mind wouldn't allow him to say the word 'Charlotte'. He looked back up at her.

'The baby. She's fine. She's being well looked after.'

She turned her face to him, studying him with an intensity he hadn't often experienced. He could see her trying to read the truth in his eyes. He confirmed, 'She's fine. I promise. Perfect health. You did a great job looking after her.'

She nodded, tears falling down her cheeks again silently. He tentatively reached up and brushed them away with his thumb.

She put a hand up to his as it lay on her cheek. He froze and was worried she was going to have him thrown out for overstepping a line. She frowned and asked, 'What's your name?'

He thought for a split second, deciding she wasn't ready for the whole truth just yet. He scanned the room quickly, spotting a famous print of photographer Ansel Adams. 'Adams' he replied. 'Agent Adams.'

She nodded, moving her hand away allowing him to remove his. 'Thank you, Agent Adams. You've been very kind.'

He stood up. 'I'll let you get some rest. I'll come back in the morning to check on you.'

'Don't you have more questions for me?'

He had a bundle but didn't want to press her anymore that night. 'They'll wait until the morning.'

As he was about to leave the room she called him, 'Agent?'

He turned round.

'What's her real name?'

He swallowed a lump in his throat. 'Bethany'

She nodded before turning her back on him and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, an emotional chapter and not much of the real Lisbon showing through yet but she will come back with gusto! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Awakening

Jane struggled with sleep in the room Abbott had arranged for him at the hospital. After an hour spent tossing and turning he sat up, fastened his vest and wet his fingers, pushing his dishevelled hair down. He had talked to Stan earlier, telling him that she had been found but that she wasn't up to visitors just yet but was unharmed. That was true, physically at least. He said that he'd call him the next day to give him a better update but that, for now, she needed her rest. He stopped himself from thinking too much about the person who did this to her. Every time the notion entered his head he clenched his hands into fists and felt an all too familiar reaction rush over him. A reaction he hadn't felt in years – unadulterated rage. That wasn't the man she needed right now. He had plenty of time to plot revenge later.

Abbott had people drafted in that were going over the house she had been living in, searching for evidence of the person responsible. Daniel Lewis drew no hits in any criminal database. The more he was investigated the more Wylie found holes in his identity. It transpired that he didn't appear on any database until a year before. So, obviously a pseudonym it was ascertained. Jane pulled out his phone and looked at the photograph the DMV held for Daniel Lewis for the fifth time that night. A man in his mid forties with dark brown slightly greying hair appeared before him. Brown eyes and five foot ten. He looked...ordinary. Jane searched his memory but couldn't recollect ever meeting him. A state wide alert had been put out on his description but if he suspected Lisbon had been recovered a man who had obviously planned this abduction so meticulously would be hard to find. He was no doubt he had already changed his appearance and had planned for the possibility. With a heavy sigh Jane got up from the bed and stretched his shoulders.

* * *

><p>When Lisbon awoke she blinked rapidly against the bright light streaming in the window. For a moment she couldn't figure where she was and wondered why Charlotte hadn't woken her at four thirty like she normally did. Then it hit her like a blow to the chest. She looked around the hospital room. So, it hadn't been a nightmare after all. She turned to see the FBI Agent who had been kind to her the night before. His blond curls were illuminated by the light shining through, his head laid back against a plastic chair and his feet lying sprawled on the floor in front of him. She questioned how he could sleep in such an uncomfortable looking position. The rumpled appearance of his clothes told her he had most likely slept in them. She noticed the dark circles around his eyes and the lines etched on his face. He looked exhausted. She had been told her name was Teresa Lisbon. This man worked with her supposedly. She tried to reach for a memory of him but all she could think of was that he looked similar to her husband Patrick. She shook her head, a headache forming immediately, trying to make her mind rationalise that she never had a husband in the first place. But she still felt like a wife and a mother even though Abbott's hypnosis theory had somewhat been confirmed that she wasn't. She had insisted upon seening her blood work and saw the drug she had been injecting herself with, realising it wasn't insulin and that she wasn't diabetic. She had no idea how she could understand the medical report but she did. But then if she really was an FBI agent she guessed she would be used to reading forensic reports. She rubbed her brow, trying to find the truth.<p>

When Abbott had told her she wasn't who she thought she was the night before she had initially resisted. But somewhere in her heart she knew it was the truth as soon as he had asked her for details she couldn't dredge up. Perhaps that was why she hadn't fought him as he took her baby away. Somewhere inside she knew it was the right thing and that Charlotte was never hers to begin with.

'Don't try to force things to make sense, it'll only make the headaches worse.'

She immediately turned her head to him, realising he was now awake and had been watching her struggle over the last few minutes. 'Don't you have a home to go to?' she asked, annoyed and frustrated, the words out of her mouth without a thought entering her head. She surprised herself with how personal she had just been with him after just meeting him the night before.

Then she saw him break into a wide smile and she was taken aback for a second. It was quite dazzling as his perfect teeth came into view, the lines on his face disappearing suddenly replaced by a twinkle in his eyes. She frowned at him, questioning her gut reaction to him and his response.

'Sorry, you just seemed like...well like-'

'Her?' Lisbon finished for him, sighing.

'You' he corrected, smiling again.

She rolled her eyes and sighed again. 'So _you_ say.'

Jane couldn't help tease her a little, hoping to hang on to this side of her even just for a moment longer. 'You've always been a little grumpy in the morning. I'm glad that hasn't changed at least.'

A slight murmur of what could have been a laugh escaped from her lips. Then tears pricked at her eyes again, her fingers brushing them away furiously. She shook her head. 'God, I'm such a mess. I haven't a clue who the hell I am anymore.'

Jane leaned forward in his chair. 'It's perfectly understandable for your emotions to be all over the place. It'll get better.'

'Who did this to me?' she asked, subdued again.

Jane sighed. 'We don't know but we'll find out.' He took out his phone and showed her the photograph of Daniel Lewis. 'Do you recognise him?'

Lisbon nodded immediately. 'Of course, he's my brother-'

She caught herself before she said anymore. 'He...he told me he was my brother Danny Ruskin. But I assume he's not.'

She caught the look of shock on Jane's face before he had a chance to mask it. 'What is it? Is he behind this?'

They discussed how Daniel Lewis, posing as her brother Danny Ruskin, had brought her groceries every few days along with her insulin supply.

'So, he is responsible. He seemed...so nice.'

Jane nodded but pursed his lips. 'It would certainly seem to imply that he's involved.'

'I take it you can't find him then.'

Jane shook his head. 'Not yet.'

Lisbon nodded, eyeing the door and pursing her lips. She fidgeted with her hands, her finger going to the wedding band. She went to pull it off but she seemed incapable of doing so.

'There's no hurry. You'll take it off when you're ready.'

She nodded. 'You remind me of him. My husband Patrick. Not that he actually exists of course.' She laughed half heartedly at the end of the sentence.

'Tell me about him.'

'What's the point, he's not real.'

'It may help if I have a better understanding of the story you were told to believe.'

She shrugged. 'Well, firstly he looks a little like you. Same type of hair, you know, curly but his is a little blonder. Same height, build. Tanned, like you.' She blushed and looked away from him for a second. 'Good looking I'd guess you'd call him.'

Jane smiled softly. 'Thank you for the compliment.'

'He was charming. When he wanted something especially. He could talk anybody into anything. Like you last night, using the teddy bear to make sure I came here to get checked out.'

Jane nodded as he noticed her look at the door again.

'I know you must miss her this morning.'

'What the hell would you know about it? You ever have a child one day and then suddenly lose her the next!' The anger suddenly flared out of her and made the machine she was attached to make a bleeping sound in response.

Jane looked away for a second before turning back to her. 'Actually, yes. I had a daughter once. She died. So I do understand what the loss of a child is like. But you also understand that Bethany never was your daughter in the first place, Teresa.'

Lisbon regarded him, her anger dissipating and replaced it with weary confusion. It was the first time he'd used her supposed real name on her and it felt strange to her ears. 'So then why do I feel like she still is? That she still needs me.'

'It's all part of the suggestion. Of what's been implanted into your subconscious. And the drug regimen you've been on. I promise things will get easier. That you'll feel less of a tie to that life over the next couple of days.'

She nodded, pulling the covers over her and brushing her blonde locks from her face. 'You really had a daughter once?' she asked him quietly, not really looking at him.

'Yes.'

'What was she like?'

Jane didn't want to go down this road with her. 'She was wonderful but...I...don't like to talk about it. Do you mind if we change the subject?'

'Of course. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I got angry with you. You're not to blame for any of this.'

Jane wished that were true but he smiled back at her nonetheless. 'That's okay. The Teresa Lisbon I know is free to use me as a punch bag any time she wants.'

'She sounds like hard work' Lisbon smiled back at him.

Jane shrugged. 'Sometimes yeah but...she's worth it.'

As they looked at each other the door suddenly opened with breakfast for Lisbon. Jane got up, shaking his head at the terrible scrambled eggs he saw in front of him. 'Well, if you weren't feeling bad enough, the food here won't help.'

Lisbon picked at them, shrugging her shoulders. 'I'm not hungry in any case.'

'You need to eat. It'll help flush the drugs out of your system quicker. I'll see if I can scare you up something a little better.'

As he was about to leave Lisbon said, 'Agent, can you...can you check in on Char- I mean Bethany this morning. I'd like to know how she is if that's all right.'

'Of course.'

* * *

><p>Jane caught up with Cho as he wandered down to the floor Bethany was being kept on. By this stage her parents were with her and she was going to be released later that morning.<p>

'You look like hell' Cho remarked as soon as he saw him.

Jane rolled his eyes. 'Thanks. Any news?'

'House is clean. No fingerprints we can get a match on. Looks like Lisbon was on her own pretty much all the time. No evidence of anyone living there apart from her and the baby. Nothing yet on Daniel Lewis. Did you ask her about him?'

'Yeah. She thinks he's her brother Danny Ruskin.'

'But it's not him.'

'No. Besides, Danny may have hated me in the past but we worked things out a while back. Somewhat at least. And there's no way he'd ever do this to Angela's memory.'

'But that's how she got her supplies, etc. He brought them to her.'

'Yeah. Good cover story. Brother helps his sister in her time of need.' Jane sighed heavily.

'So, where do we go from here?'

'As far as Lewis, or whatever his name is concerned, I haven't given it much thought. My priority right now is to look after Lisbon.'

'Good. I was afraid you were going to go off and do something crazy to find him. Had to make sure.'

'The crazy thing will come as soon as she's back to normal.'

'Of that I have no doubt. How is she?'

'Considering everything she's holding up pretty well. Much better than last night. She's more or less accepted she isn't Angela even without the drugs completely being out of her system. I even got shouted at this morning.' Jane smiled briefly at the memory.

Cho's lips curled into a smile around the edges. 'Sounds like Lisbon.'

Jane patted his shoulder and opened the door to the room the Matthews family was in after knocking on it.

'Mr and Mrs Matthews. I don't know if you remember but we met briefly last night-'

'Yes, of course we remember you' Mrs Matthews replied. 'You're one of the agents who helped find Bethany.' She held the baby in her arms, her hold understandably tight on the infant.

'I'd like to ask you for a favour before you leave today.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, I'm thrilled so many of you seem to be enjoying this!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Goodbye & Hello?

Lisbon pulled the sheets tighter around her as Jane posed the question to her.

'You don't have to. No one's forcing you. I just thought it might help you' he said softly at her bedside.

'To say goodbye to her' she confirmed, nodding.

'Bethany's parents know you're not to blame for her abduction.'

'Still don't want me to be in a room alone with her either, huh' she sighed.

'I think you understand their anxiety. They've just gotten her back and-'

'I know. I know. It's...really very kind of them. I get that.' She paused for a moment, biting her bottom lip and then looked up at him. 'But what if I can't do it? What if I can't say goodbye to her?'

'I think you're telling yourself you don't want to. I understand that. But-'

'You think it'd help. Help cut the bond I feel with her. Help me accept this reality.'

'I do. But I also think it'll help you come to terms that she's safe and that you did a good job with her.'

After a minute she nodded. 'Okay.'

* * *

><p>Jane opened the door for Bethany and her parents to enter the room. Lisbon took a deep breath as the baby came into view in her mother's arms. The woman approached cautiously, looking at Jane for confirmation that he would stay with them.<p>

The tears fell from Lisbon's cheeks as she gazed at her, not daring to touch her and looked at her parents sheepishly.

'I didn't know. I'm so sorry' she whispered to them.

Mr Matthews put his arm around his wife's shoulders protectively but then his wife and Lisbon exchanged some kind of understanding as they took each other in. Both had experienced the same kind of loss within the last month.

Mrs Matthews said, 'We know. The FBI told us what happened to you.' She looked at Jane briefly. 'They've told us that you're a good person and that you would never do anything like this if you were...well if you were yourself.'

Lisbon nodded, sniffing and brushing the tears away. 'She's a treasure.'

Mrs Matthews nodded, tears streaming down her own cheeks now. 'We thought...well we thought we lost her. We were beginning to think we'd never see her again. Thank you...thank you for looking after her so well.'

'It was my pleasure' Lisbon croaked. 'And thank you for letting me see her one more time. For letting me say goodbye.'

* * *

><p>As Jane showed the Matthews out of the room the nurse entered to check Lisbon's vitals. She confirmed that Lisbon was able to be removed from the machine at her side.<p>

As soon as it was disconnected she got out of the bed, relieved to be able to move around freely again. She had been given a long white robe to wear over her hospital gown and she pulled it around her as she walked over to the window in the room. A grass verge lay beneath her, patients taking strolls around the grounds with their loved ones. A little girl of around five with long blond hair caught her eye as she chased after a balloon. She followed her movements, her bright and carefree smile entrancing her. She sighed and brushed a tear from her eye and puffed out a breath.

She told herself that this wasn't her future any longer. She didn't have a daughter that would grow up into a child such as this. She was a career woman. Apparently. She looked at her attire, hospital gown and a pair of slippers on her feet and shook her head. Her headache came on again and she pulled the dressing gown around her tighter, trying to get a grip of herself at the same time. She certainly didn't feel like or look like a FBI agent but she resolved that the only way she could help herself was to perhaps act like it. Maybe then her real memories would come back. Her real self would come back. She had been told about hypnosis triggers that would snap her out of this trance. But from the snippets she had heard people talking in hushed tones around her she had ascertained that Teresa Lisbon was no victim that was going to wait for something or someone to pull her out of this or come to her rescue. She reached inside of herself and found some semblance of strength and resolve to fight back instead of let depression take over her.

'You're released from your chain then I see' Jane smiled to her back on entering the room, a covered plate in his hands. 'You okay?' he asked, a little softer and earnestness in his expression.

She turned around and shrugged. 'Yeah, nurse said I'm in great physical condition. Shame the same couldn't be said about my mental one.' She managed a small smile back. 'You were right. About saying goodbye. It was tough but...-'

He nodded in understanding.

He brought the plate over to her and uncovered it. 'It was the best I could get without leaving the hospital. Has to be better than the eggs.'

'Fruit salad?' she said, trying to say the words brightly but her voice still a little shaky and picked up a strawberry. She looked at it for a second and then shoved it into her mouth unceremoniously. If she was going to get strong and get the remaining drugs from her system she needed to eat to help her do that.

Jane parted his lips as he saw her do it, his eyes trained on her mouth as the juices escaped from around its edges as she ate the fruit. This perhaps was not his best idea after all. The last time he recalled her having strawberries he had fed them to her in bed on a lazy Sunday afternoon. He blushed at the memory and the reaction his body was having to it and pushed the plate into her hands, putting some distance between them and running his hand through his hair as he did so.

As she went to pick up a grape she noticed the change in his body language immediately. She eyed him quizzically as he looked around the room, picking up a health care magazine that was lying on a side table, pretending to read it.

'We don't just work together, do we?' she frowned.

He glanced back at her, his teeth attacking his bottom lip and shook his head slowly, gauging her reaction. 'That obvious, huh?'

She thought for a moment, a line visible between her eyes before she replied. 'It makes sense. Your reaction when you saw me at the house. You staying here all night beside my bed when there was already a FBI agent posted at the door all night. You...helping me just now. You looking like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards and like you've had about an hour's sleep.' She paused for a moment. 'How long have we been together?'

'That's a difficult question.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'You don't remember? Well, that's not good. It's not like I can correct you anyway.'

He laughed softly. 'It's difficult because we've known each other a long time. Well over a decade. But...we've only been together...romantically...for less than a year.'

'Over a decade? Why did it take so long? Were you married? Was I?'

Jane exhaled loudly. 'Um...a number of factors. But...we didn't have an affair if that's what you mean. Nothing like that.'

'Just a little slow on the uptake, huh?' she smiled.

Jane smiled back. 'Something like that. It took us a while to realise we saw each other as more than just good friends. For us to take that leap forward.'

She nodded, taking in the information. 'Is that why I was told my husband looked like you, because you're my type?'

He was unsure of how much he could tell her yet, still fearful that the truth would make her retreat into a shell and not wanting to overload her with information after what she had just experienced with Bethany. She was trying to hide the pain she was in behind a facade of appearing unaffected but he knew she was still somewhat fragile underneath. 'Um...I guess you could say that.'

She came closer, scrutinising his expression. 'No. There's more to it than that. What are you not telling me?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the (little) cliffhanger and the shortish chapter but wanted to post something as it might be a few days before I can get another chapter written. RL is a little crazy at the moment. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter and all your kind words for the last one. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – Truths &amp; Changes<p>

As she came closer Jane remained where he was, judging whether she was truly ready to deal with the full story. As she stood facing him he sighed and motioned for her to sit on the bed as he dragged the chair over so he could sit down and face her.

'You're right. There are things I'm keeping from you. I'm...I'm just not sure if you're ready to hear them yet.'

'I won't know if I'm ready unless I do hear them though, will I?'

He smiled at her logic, nodding. 'Okay...I told you I had a daughter. Well...-'

He closed his eyes briefly before taking a deep breath and looking at her again. 'Her name was Charlotte.' He studied her intently, gauging every micro expression before he continued.

She frowned, the name rolling around her head. 'Charlotte?'

Jane nodded. He stood up and paced the room to get some air into his lungs, her eyes following his movements. His next words came out rambling as he continued his pacing, his eyes fixed to the floor. 'I was married a long time ago. Before we met. My wife...Charlotte's mother...well she and Charlotte died the same night... her name...her name was Angela.' Upon saying the words he stopped and turned to face her.

Lisbon stared at him and nodded. She had heard his words but her brain couldn't seem to acknowledge them. As he sat back down on the chair opposite her he ran a hand through his hair. Her eyes tracked him as he took his seat, her mouth slightly parted and her expression unreadable. After a few moments she finally spoke, clearing her throat as the words came out. 'Your name isn't Agent Adams, is it?'

Jane shook his head.

She nodded again, her breathing quickening as she tried to control it as she confirmed what she had concluded. 'You're Patrick Jane.'

'Yes. I am.'

For a long moment they stared at each other. Jane watched her intently, looking for any signs that her body was shutting down in light of his words to her. Lisbon tried to assemble the thoughts in her head. A part of her mind was telling her that her husband was facing her and that he wasn't dead. She tried to close that part off, the pain in her head making her close her eyes as she did so. A larger part of her mind was angry at whoever had played this sick joke on her and the man sitting opposite her who looked like he was in more need of a hospital bed than she was. She had a million questions on what happened to his family and who could have done this to her but instinctively she wasn't ready to ask them yet.

'I'll get the nurse. See if they can get you something for your head.' As Jane was about to get off the chair she opened her eyes and touched his hand.

'Wait. I...I need to...' She shrugged, pulling her hand back and searched his face for the words she needed to get him to stay with her. She had no idea why she didn't want him to leave but every part of her being just wanted him to stay with her for another few minutes until she processed the information he'd just given her despite not being ready yet to ask him for more details.

As he took his seat again she sensed he understood. 'I'm sorry' he whispered, pursing his lips and averting his eyes.

'Why? None of this is your fault.'

The look of consternation on her face was matched by the look of surprise on his. 'Teresa. Someone's done this...someone's played with you like this because of me. To get back at me for whatever the hell I did to them or someone they know.' His voice cracked and he leant forward in the chair, clasping his hands together so he could stop himself from reaching for her touch. 'Because of me.'

'Well, that's just plain ridiculous. The person who hypnotised me did this, not you' she replied quickly, frowning.

Suddenly he laughed, surprising himself at her reaction. Lisbon was still there, her personality still intact, not wasting her time on allowing himself to heap on a helping of self loathing.

She smiled at his reaction, her headache lessening. 'I'd say we've both suffered over the past month. In fact, you look like you're in a worse state than me.'

'I've never coped too well when you weren't around.'

She nodded, wishing she could give him some hope that she would be around from now on but he was still a stranger to her despite her gut instinct that she felt comforted by his presence.

'I have a lot of questions but..-'

'Ask me when you're ready. I promise I won't keep anything else from you. But...some of the truths are...disturbing. So only when you feel strong enough. Please promise me that.'

She nodded, sighing.

'Do you have a photograph of me? I mean of Teresa.'

He nodded, fetching a photograph taken of the two of them in a photo booth that he kept in his wallet and handed it to her.

She blushed as he fished it out and then stared at it. Jane was holding two fingers behind Lisbon's head that looked that rabbit ears, a wide grin on his face and she was glaring at him sideways, obviously looking for a more romantic pose.

'Little bit of a joker, huh?' she smiled.

Jane shrugged. 'You love me for my sense of humour and devil may care attitude' he smiled.

She looked up at him and saw him break into a wide grin. She shook her head, looking back down at the photo. 'A little unkind to lie to someone who can't argue with you' she smiled.

She handed it back to him and he put it away. 'Your wife had blonde hair?'

His face turned serious again. 'Yes, she did. That's what you wanted to check. That you didn't.'

She nodded, pulling the golden strands through her fingers. 'I didn't feel like a blonde.' She pushed her shoulders back, a decision made instantly. 'Okay then. I haven't the clue who the hell I am but at least I know what I'm supposed to look like. What are the chances of you getting hold of some bleach so I can get this damn colour off me?'

He grinned in response. Yep, Lisbon was certainly on her way back to him.

* * *

><p>After organising a hairdresser to come to the hospital he called Lisbon's brother Stan to update him on her situation. He told him the full extent of what happened to her but that she was recovering well but that a visit should wait until she returned to Austin and had a better handling of who she was. He'd told him he was sorry for what had happened to her but Stan shared Lisbon's point of view telling him to stop feeling sorry for himself and to catch the bastard that did this to her once she was back on her feet. He promised he would, his hand gripping the telephone as the words came out.<p>

He caught up with Abbott in the parking lot as he went to fetch her some soup and a salad for lunch from a diner not far from the hospital. Cho was on guard duty at her door, the only person he felt comfortable with leaving her with as he left the grounds.

'How is she?' Abbott asked.

'Much better.' He couldn't help a smile forming. 'I sometimes forget how strong she is. She knows the full story. More or less. Knows who I am at least.'

'Well that's a big step. We'll need to question her further about this Daniel Lewis. See if there's any information that he may have unwittingly told her.'

'I know. Just...just not yet.'

'Jane, the trail's getting colder by the day. You know that.'

Jane sighed. 'I know. I'll talk to her later. But to be honest, if he hasn't shown up at the house or around town the chances are he's long gone already.'

'This wasn't an unplanned kidnapping. This was planned meticulously-'

'You think I don't know that?'

'Of course you do. That house is expensive. Its fittings, fixtures. Fake ID made for her. Drugs most probably stolen and relabelled. Someone who planned this has a lot of resources and a lot of time to put this into action.'

'Which only proves my point. Whoever organised this has already made Daniel Lewis disappear. One way or another.'

Abbott's eyes widened. 'Hang on, you don't think Lewis is behind this?'

Jane shook his head. 'No I don't. He was used, probably for his hypnosis skills but to be honest if he needed drugs to accomplish that then I've seen better. Whoever's behind this has used him as a patsy. A false lead for us to chase. But I agree, if he can be found alive then he'll be able to lead us to the man in charge.'

'But you suspect he's dead already.'

'I think there's a good chance of that. Yes.'

'But what about the trigger to get Lisbon out of this if that's the case?'

'I admit I was worried about that to begin with but...seeing how she's coped in the last day I don't think we'll need it for too much longer. Like I said, I've seen better hypnotists.'

* * *

><p>Jane milled about Lisbon's room as the hairdresser came out of the small bathroom in the hospital, smiling at him. 'She'll be out in a minute' she said as she left the room.<p>

Jane rocked on his heels, butterflies in his stomach at the thought of seeing her without those dreadful blonde locks. Angela's hair was naturally fair, not the peroxide colour that Lisbon had had enforced upon her.

She called to him from the bathroom. 'You didn't need to get me a hairdresser. I told you bleach would be fine and I could have done it myself.'

'Nonsense. The last thing you need is green hair should something have gone wrong. I think you've been through enough lately.'

He heard her laugh softly and he grinned. The grin dropped from his face and was replaced by awe as she came out of the bathroom. He had brought her some emerald green pyjamas when he returned from getting her lunch, stopping at a lingerie store on his way back to the hospital, not wanting her to wear the same clothes she did when she was under the belief she was Angela. He had made sure to get her a set that wouldn't have led her to believe they were in any way a present from a lover so had went for a cosy flannel set. Although at this moment in time he itched to feel the soft material on her body. His eyes drifted upwards and he smiled, breathing deeply as her raven hair came into view.

She looked at the mirror in the room, pulling at the soft curls. 'I had to get those damn extensions cut out so she had to take a few inches off. But it's not bad, is it?' she asked, turning around to him.

He shook his head, words escaping him for a moment. She looked like she did a year or so after first meeting him, shoulder length soft curls framing her face perfectly. 'It's perfect' he sighed, unable to take his eyes off her.

She blushed at his words and the intimacy in his gaze. Finally sensing her discomfort he looked down, biting his lip, blushing himself.

'So' she said, more assertion in her tone. 'What happens now?'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Space

'Now? Now we need to talk more about the man who visited you. The man you thought was your brother.'

Jane questioned her about the man posing as Danny Ruskin but she couldn't add much more than she had already. He had visited her a couple of days a week and supplied her with groceries and her insulin. He learned that he didn't interact with the baby much but focussed his attention on her. At the end of the conversation Jane had a better understanding of the man but was more convinced than ever that he was a cog in a larger wheel, his job merely to keep Lisbon satisfied (and drugged) that the world she was living in was real.

At the end of the conversation she said, 'I'm guessing from your expression that I haven't helped any in tracking him down.'

'Hey, you're here. That's help enough. Besides, you might remember more still in the coming days.'

She suddenly touched the wedding band on her finger. In one quick stroke she removed it and placed it in his hand, looking away, before sitting back on the bed, her legs swinging an inch from the floor. 'Can you get rid of it please?'

Jane placed the ring in his pocket and took a seat beside her. 'I was speaking to the doctor earlier. He said the drugs are almost out of your system.'

She nodded, her hand going to her neck and rubbing her fingers where her cross would have sat. Jane had already asked Cho if it had been found at the house but there was no sign of it. More than likely it was taken to help prevent her remembering who she was. Anyone who had observed her for any length of time would know she rarely didn't wear it and would assume it held sentimental value to her and so was likely to cause some memories to surface.

She puffed out a breath. 'So then why don't I know who I am? And if you start talking about hypnosis and triggers I'm going to scream.'

'Better if I stay quiet then' he smiled, staring ahead.

She turned to him, trying to find some memory in the contour of his profile. When she found none she got off the bed and began to pace the room. 'When can I get out of here? I'm obviously not going to remember anything here. Maybe once I'm back home and amongst my own things-'

'I think that's an excellent idea. I'll try to get you released tomorrow. But...well you'll need a chaperone for a while. Until we can track down who's responsible for doing this to you then I don't want you to go anywhere alone.'

'And I'm guessing you want that chaperone to be you.'

He shrugged. 'I know you better than anyone so yes.'

She exhaled loudly. 'But I don't know _you_. I mean...I'm sorry but you're a stranger. A kind one but a stranger nonetheless.'

He nodded, looking down to his lap. Tears pricked her eyes as she saw how her harsh words had affected him. She spoke softly, taking a few steps back towards him. 'Look, I am sorry for the way that sounded-'

'No. You're right.' He looked up at her, swallowing a lump in his throat. 'I...I just...I'm afraid of leaving you alone again. Afraid of something happening to you again. But you don't know me. I guess I'm hoping the more time we spend together the more chance there'll be that you will remember.'

'I can understand how difficult this must be for you. You show up and tell me we're in a relationship. And I can see in your eyes how much my disappearance has affected you. But I've been drugged and hypnotised into believing I'm you're dead wife. I meant what I said earlier. That's not your fault. And logically I know that I'm not her. But...sometimes when I look at you...sometimes it makes me feel like her again. Like a wife. Like a mother. I know it's the hypnosis but sometimes...sometimes I can still feel myself slipping into that role with you, even just in my mind.'

She took a deep breath. 'And I'm worried about you. You really do look like hell. You need to sleep and have a shower. Just a night off, okay? Just some time so I can begin thinking of you as who you are and not who my imagination has told me you are.' She smiled softly. 'Even if your name is the same. I just need some time by myself to process all of this.'

He nodded again, better understanding the distance she needed from him and hoping it was going to be temporary. 'Okay. I'll...I won't bother you until the morning.'

'You promise to get some sleep?'

He smiled and nodded. 'And a shower. If you need anything during the night Agent Cho is going to be outside. He's a good friend of yours. And decidedly less chatty than me.'

* * *

><p>The next morning Jane woke, groggy from the sleeping pill he had taken the night before. He had promised her he would sleep and had done so but it certainly wasn't the best night's sleep he'd ever had. He hoped she had fared better. He looked at himself in the mirror and rolled his eyes, an old man appearing before him. He remembered once being so careful with his appearance and now he wore a suit he'd pretty much slept in for three days. After checking with Cho who said Lisbon was still asleep and complained about how tired he was and when was Jane going to get there with coffee for him Jane hung up and made another couple of calls. Cho and he shared the same anxiety, only trusting Lisbon to be safe if one or the other was with her. He drove to the guest house his clothes were still at and had a long shower, shaved and changed his clothes. After getting some tea, coffee and pastries he arrived back at the hospital as Cho flipped over a page in his book.<p>

'About time' Cho said, grabbing a coffee off him and a croissant from the box. He looked Jane up and down. 'You look better.'

Jane shrugged. 'Well, we all know appearances can be deceptive. How'd she sleep?'

'How would I know? She didn't come out so I guess she slept fine.'

Jane rolled his eyes but nodded, acknowledging that it would be a little creepy to watch her while she slept (but the very thing he had done the night before).

'Jane. We can't keep this up. The two of us watching her around the clock. It's taking us away from the case. And what happens when she's released? The doctors say there's nothing physically wrong with her and that she can be discharged later today.'

'I know. You're right. We'll have reinforcements here soon.'

'Who?'

'People we both trust.' Before Cho could ask anymore Jane added, 'Go get some sleep' before opening the door to her room.

He saw she was awake as he entered. He hovered at the door, unsure of whether to come any closer.

'You clean up well' she smiled, allowing him to take a few steps forward.

'Did what you told me to do. Slept and showered.'

'Are you always so obedient?'

He grinned back.

'I'm guessing not then, huh?'

He was relieved she seemed much more at ease this morning with him and he placed a cup of coffee and a bear claw in front of her and took a sip of his tea.

Her eyes lit up immediately at the smell of the coffee and she closed them, breathing in its aroma. 'God, that smells wonderful.' She tasted it, savouring the dark notes as they ran down her throat. 'Mmm.'

He watched her avidly. He never approved of her drinking coffee but always enjoyed the spectacle of her inhaling the first cup of the day. 'How are you feeling this morning?'

She shrugged. 'Better. Much better actually. I'm sorry about last night. Long day.'

'It's fine. Look, I don't want to outstay my welcome so if you want me to sit outside-'

'No. Stay. I believe I'm being discharged later. Is that true?'

'So I believe.'

'So, I'll go back to Austin?'

'Um...if that's what you want. But...I've been thinking about what you said about trying to remember things. And the fact is you've spent a greater portion of your life...well of your recent life in California and not Texas.'

'I have?'

'Yes. You...well we...worked in Sacramento for ten years. I thought it might help if we visited where we used to work.' He quickly added, 'Or you go with Cho. He worked with you there too. You don't have to go with me.'

'Okay. Sounds good I guess. But...you were right too. If we're as close as you say then it should be you.'

'It won't stop you from regressing? You're sure?'

'If I feel like...well like her...I'll let you know. Okay?' After he nodded she tore off a chunk of bear claw and shoved it into her mouth. 'God, that's heavenly.'

'It certainly is' he smiled as she munched on it.

He always felt better once he had a plan. Now he just hoped the visit to the old CBI Headquarters would stir up some good memories and not bad ones for her. Or himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Old Friends

As Lisbon was getting checked by the doctor before her release Jane grinned as two familiar faces came into view as he waited outside the room. Van Pelt rushed up to him, enveloping him in a hug.

'Loosen up there, Grace, I'm an old man' he teased as she let go of him. She chanced a look into the room through the window of the door. 'How is she?'

Jane would have loved a dollar for every time someone had asked him that over the last few days. 'She's good' he nodded, smiling again.

Rigsby patted his shoulder. 'How are you, man?' Jane shrugged. 'Fine. We found her. That's all the matters. The rest...well the rest we'll figure out.'

He looked at both of them. 'Thanks for coming. After what happened...well I guess I'm being a little overprotective. Paranoid even.'

'Hey, where else would we be?' Van Pelt smiled.

'Kids okay with you being away for a few days?'

'They're with my mom and dad getting spoilt rotten. Jane, we're glad you called us. I'm just sorry we couldn't find her before now.'

'I know you did all you could and some more.' When they had found out about Lisbon's disappearance Rigsby and Van Pelt had used every resource they had to find her but had come up blank.

He gestured to the bag in Rigsby's hand and looked at Grace. 'Tell me you did the shopping and not him.'

'Hey!' Rigsby protested and Jane grinned.

Van Pelt cut in. 'Yes of course I did. I wouldn't let him pick something out for Lisbon.'

'Hey! You loved that...clothing I got you for your birthday.' He suddenly blushed at the admission and looked away.

'Wayne!' Van Pelt chastised him with a glare.

'Oh? And what kind of...clothing was that? I'm guessing red satin was in the mix somewhere' Jane said, a twinkle in his eye as Rigsby's face went redder remembering the red satin teddy he had bought for Grace.

Jane laughed and nosed in the bag, 'No offence, Rigsby but I think I'd prefer your wife buy underwear for Lisbon than you.'

Rigsby got braver. 'I'll have you know I have good taste, don't I babe?'

Van Pelt rolled her eyes. 'Hush, will you?'

Jane grinned as he dug through the contents and nodded, turning back to Grace. 'Thanks, this all looks perfect. Very Lisbon.'

'Has she remembered anything yet?' asked Van Pelt, her expression serious again.

Jane matched it. 'Not much. Well, nothing really. But...she will.'

Van Pelt nodded and a few moments later sent Rigsby away to get them all sandwiches from a coffee shop nearby.

As they sat on the chairs outside the room Jane said, 'So, you obviously want to discuss something with me alone?'

Van Pelt nodded. 'How are you? Really, Jane?'

He puffed out a long breath. 'Honestly? I have no idea.'

It was probably the most honest she'd ever seen him and she wasn't entirely sure how to respond.

He quipped, 'I confused you with the truth.'

She laughed. 'Yeah...you kind of caught me off guard. Should have known, you always do what people least expect.'

He shrugged. 'She's alive. She's right next door. Compared to some of the scenarios that might have occurred a little hypnotism and memory loss is nothing.'

Van Pelt touched his hand. 'She'll come back. Stronger than ever.'

He placed his hand on top of hers, squeezing it before releasing it. 'Of that I have no doubt.'

'Then what?' Van Pelt asked quietly.

'Ah...so this is the question. What happens once she's back to normal?'

'Yeah.'

'You're wondering if I'm going to go off on some murderous rampage to find the person responsible?'

'Well...yes.'

He stared ahead, sucking in a breath. 'I haven't told this to anyone else but...I'm not sure I want to find him.'

Van Pelt's eyes widened. 'What? Why on earth not after what he did to her? And to you?!'

He turned his face to her, a calm exterior keeping the anger beneath it at bay. 'For the very reason you're worried. What I'll do to him if I find the bastard.' His anger showed a fraction at the last word and Van Pelt blinked, nodding quickly in understanding.

He looked down and sighed. 'It doesn't look like we're going to find him any time soon unless she remembers something that will give us a clue where to look. He's covered his tracks. I don't want to spend another decade hung up on him. Lisbon's alive. She's my priority. Not this sick son of a bitch.'

'Once she's herself again the boss will want to catch him. She'll need your help to do that.'

He nodded. 'I know which brings me back to my earlier point. Grace...I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from killing him if I catch him.'

'You know I empathise.'

Jane nodded. The betrayal of O'Laughlin had changed her from a naive young woman into someone entirely more cynical and cutthroat. Another casualty of Red John.

She started again. 'But you know Lisbon's feelings on the matter too. She'll want justice-'

'That's what I want too.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'Yeah...well you and Lisbon have differing opinions on what justice means as you well know. She'll want him put on trial. And...no offence but you're not going to get away with murder for a third time.'

Jane smiled. 'Third time's a charm.'

'It's not funny' Van Pelt replied seriously.

He nodded, running a hand through his hair. 'I know. I know. Anyway, first thing is to get Lisbon back to being Lisbon. That's all I focus on for the moment.'

'If you do kill this freak then make sure it looks like self defence. That's all I'm saying.'

Jane grinned at her. 'Since when did you get so devious?'

She shrugged. 'I used to work with a consultant for years who taught me a thing or two about underhandedness and using the justice system for my own means.'

'Sounds like quite a character.'

* * *

><p>As the doctor came out of the room he nodded to Jane and told him she was ready to be discharged. Jane and Van Pelt entered the room, Van Pelt standing a step behind and fidgeted with her hands.<p>

'Teresa, this is Grace. She's a friend of yours. Well of ours really.'

Lisbon looked her up and down and bit her lip. 'I'm sorry, I don't-'

'That's okay' Van Pelt replied, taking a few steps closer. 'I know you don't. But you will.'

Lisbon nodded and looked at Jane again. 'Doctor said I could go.'

'Yeah, I know.' He took the bag off Van Pelt and handed it to her. 'Grace did a little shopping for you.'

'Just some blouses and jeans and...undergarments. The kind of stuff you wear.'

Lisbon rifled through the bag. 'Thanks. How'd you know my size?'

Van Pelt blushed and stole a glance at Jane. Lisbon eyed them both and her own cheeks flushed with colour. 'Oh, right' she stammered.

Jane said, 'Wayne, Grace's husband, should be back with the sandwiches soon. That is if he didn't eat them all before then. Okay if I leave you two alone for a little while? Let you get changed.'

He could see Lisbon's anxiety but she nodded. 'Of course, do what you need to do.'

Van Pelt pulled a chair up beside her. 'Is the stuff really okay?'

Lisbon shrugged. 'It's lovely. So...we're friends?'

The redhead nodded. 'Yeah. We don't see each other as much as we should I guess but you live in Austin and we live in San Francisco and we both lead busy lives but yes, we are. In fact, you used to be my boss.'

'Really?' Lisbon couldn't hide her surprise. 'You worked for me?'

'Yeah, me and Wayne, you'll meet him soon and Cho.'

'The FBI Agent who helped find me?'

'Yeah. And Jane of course. Although...'

'Although what?'

'Well you and Jane...well it was never really a boss and employee relationship. He always saw himself as off to the side if you like. More of a partner really. He's not really one for taking orders.'

Lisbon smiled. 'From me or anyone?'

Van Pelt grinned. 'Anyone. But the closest he ever came was listening to you when we all worked together. He wouldn't work for anyone else. Even before something happened between you I always knew you had a thing for each other. '

Lisbon shook her head. 'I wish I remembered. I can see how much it hurts him that I can't respond the way he wants me to.'

'He understands. One thing about him is that he's incredibly patient. He'll wait as long as it takes. He loves you.'

* * *

><p>When Jane and Rigsby came back into the room Lisbon was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and an emerald loose fitting blouse. Jane's breathing hitched, captivated by her as he entered the room. The introductions were made between Lisbon and Rigsby and the four of them ate the sandwiches in the hospital room before Lisbon was handed her discharge papers.<p>

As Rigsby and Van Pelt left to bring the car around Jane held back with Lisbon for a second. 'You okay with them coming with us?'

Lisbon nodded. 'Yeah, I like them. Wayne can really eat, can't he?'

Jane grinned. 'Yeah, I always thought he had a tapeworm.'

'I like Grace. She seems strong.'

'She is. She had a good mentor.'

Lisbon shrugged. 'Yeah, apparently so.' She exhaled. 'Hope I can find that part of me at least.'

* * *

><p>The drive to Sacramento was spent listening to some light jazz, Jane and Lisbon sitting in the back of the car where he noticed her tapping her foot along and looking out the window. Rigsby drove and Van Pelt took a call from her mother. Jane saw tears pricking Lisbon's eyes and her mouth purse as Van Pelt spoke to her daughter on the phone. After she got off the phone Lisbon asked, 'What age is she?' as Jane saw her struggle with keeping her tone light.<p>

Grace closed her eyes briefly, berating herself for taking the call after what had happened a couple of days earlier. 'Um...just gone two. I'm...I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking.'

'Don't be silly' Lisbon replied. 'It's fine. I have to get used to people being able to speak to and about children in my presence. It's not like I actually lost my own child.' It was now her turn to mentally torture herself for those words and looked apologetically at Jane beside her. He nodded in understanding and smiled, reaching out and squeezing her hand. To both their surprise she didn't flinch but squeezed his back before removing it and placing it back on her lap.

As they approached the deserted CBI parking lot Rigsby said, 'Well, here we all are. There's no place like home.'

Lisbon felt all eyes on her as they exited the vehicle. 'Sorry. Nothing' she said as she looked up at the red brick building. 'So, this is where we all worked for over a decade?'

'Yeah' Van Pelt replied wistfully, stealing a glance at her husband who smiled in response as they both remembered their first ever kiss inside its walls.

'It's okay for us to be here?' Lisbon asked Jane who was making his way to the front of the building.

'Yeah. When the CBI was closed down the FBI took it over with the thought of turning it into a field office. But budget cuts and so on...So it's pretty much been left as is since it was closed down. Abbott called in a few favours and got us access.'

As they walked through the security area Lisbon put her hand to her side as Jane felt for the light switch. It stopped him in his tracks. 'What are you doing?' he asked her.

She looked at the hand on the side of her belt and frowned. 'I...I don't know.'

Jane grinned as he flicked the switch. 'Cop instinct to put your hand on your gun when you enter a dark deserted building.'

Lisbon grinned back. 'Well, that's something I haven't lost at least by the sound of it.' It was the first time she didn't feel like it was a joke that she was a FBI agent since she had been rescued and gave her confidence that this trip was a good idea.

Van Pelt touched Jane's arm. 'Maybe the two of you should go up on your own. We'll wait in the car for ten minutes or so before joining you.'

Jane thought for a second and nodded once he had checked Lisbon was comfortable with them doing that.

As they approached the elevator he pushed the call button. He smiled as the familiar 'bing' sounded, echoed by the quietness in the building. He gestured for her to get in first and pushed the button for their offices as he stood beside her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Memories

The elevator stopped on the floor of their old offices and they exited it, the rattling noise of the doors closing behind them dying down leaving them in silence. Jane took a step and looked up the stairs to the attic. A cold shiver went up his spine as the memories of brooding there for days and weeks on end took hold of him and stopped him in his tracks.

'Patrick, are you okay?' Lisbon asked when she saw a dark look sweep across his expression.

Her voice jolted him out of his thoughts and he smiled, nodding. He cleared his throat and gestured her towards the bullpen. 'The offices are this way.'

When he saw the wide expanse in front of him, layers of dust covering skirting boards and the floor he shivered involuntarily. He looked to where his couch would have sat instantly. The eerie silence gripped him once again. He glanced over to Lisbon's office and suddenly felt some warmth enter his body as he moved closer to the door. Lisbon remained in the centre of the bullpen, gazing around and willing something to come to her of this place she had apparently spent over a decade working in.

'Check this out' Jane smiled as he looked at the door to the office.

She walked over to him and her eyes widened. Her name was still etched on it. Jane was suddenly grinning and she couldn't help but join him. 'You didn't know this was here?'

He shook his head. 'No idea.'

She moved her fingers over the writing. 'I was beginning to wonder if I really was a cop at all.'

'Nothing coming back to you?'

She shook her head and sighed.

He opened the door to her office so she could look inside. Suddenly she frowned and shook her head slowly.

'You've remembered something' Jane commented.

She shook her head again, her face a mass of confusion. 'I can't have. It doesn't make any sense.'

'Tell me.'

She blushed and said quietly as if they were in a crowd and she didn't want anyone to hear. 'When you opened the door I saw...I saw...a pony.' She rubbed her forehead. 'Crazy, right?'

When she looked up at him he was grinning again. 'You remember the pony?'

'Hang on. Are you serious? There was a pony in this office?!'

Jane shrugged and said the words matter-of-factly. 'Well it was your birthday.'

'A pony?' she iterated again to which he nodded.

She rolled her eyes. 'What kind of an idiot buys a pony for someone's birthday?'

Jane tried his best to look sheepish but the fact she had just remembered something tangible still meant he had a wide grin on his face. 'Um...this kind of idiot.'

She regarded him for a few moments. 'Oh.'

As they walked into the office other memories hit her. Excitedly she pointed out where her desk sat, her couch, the chess set. As Jane confirmed her musings she could hardly contain herself. She strode back out to the bullpen and pointed to a spot in the centre of the room. 'Grace sat here.' She no longer waited for Jane to confirm she was correct. He could see she was on a roll. She pointed out Rigsby and Cho's desks too. Then she bit her lip and glanced at him as she took the few steps to where Jane would have spent his time.

'A brown leather couch. You're lying down on it. You're wearing a vest, no jacket. Dark blue suit, white shirt. No tie. From what I've seen you don't wear one now. Guess you didn't then either.'

She closed her eyes and the memory came into focus again. 'Your eyes are closed but you're smiling and talking. Looks like you're saying something funny. Grace is laughing. Cho has his eyes in a book like he isn't listening but his lips are curled into a small smile behind it. Wayne just took a drink of coffee and spluttered it back out as he laughed. Makes everyone, even Cho, laugh again and you raise your head so you can see Wayne and his coffee stained shirt.'

Jane had walked over so he could see her face as she recounted the memory. 'And where are you?' he asked softly.

She opened her eyes, surprised at how close he suddenly was but smiled. 'I was...I was just about to head back to my office. I'm holding a brown file. I'm dying to know what the joke was but...I'm supposed to be all of your bosses so I don't ask. Pretend I haven't noticed anything and tell you all to get on with your work. You tell me to...' She thought for a moment. 'You tell me to 'relax, woman' but you give me a look that tells me you'll fill me in later.'

Jane was suddenly lost for words as he saw Lisbon emerge. A moment later she whispered, 'Jane?' all at once seeming to realise who he was to her, her emerald eyes gazing into his. He had wanted her to call him Patrick for so long and she did now more often but at this moment he was never so happy to hear his surname from her lips. He swallowed a lump and nodded. 'Yes, Lisbon.'

They stayed that way for another moment, their eyes fixed to each other before she spoke again. 'I don't remember...us. Not in the way you told me we are nowadays. Just...just how we were then I guess.'

Jane nodded. 'Well nothing ever happened between us when we worked here so that's understandable. But I'm confident other memories will come back to you now the floodgates are open, so to speak.'

'That look I just saw you give me in that memory. I know you said nothing ever happened between us but it made me feel...like we already had something. Something special.'

Jane nodded. 'Just because we didn't act on it doesn't mean the attraction wasn't there then too. We were just better at keeping our hands to ourselves back then.'

She laughed and he joined in. He stopped when she asked the next question. 'What's upstairs?'

'A...storage room and the roof, that's all.'

'But it looked like it unnerved you when you got off the elevator?'

He sighed and shuffled his feet, dust falling over his shoes. 'I...I spent a lot of time up there. Some...bad memories for me.'

'Did I ever go up there?'

'Occasionally.'

'Then I want to see it.'

'Lisbon-'

'Jane. Even if the memories are bad for me too then I need to experience those as well as the good ones. There might even be a greater chance of bad memories coming through surely. Since I'm here I want the best chance I can to recover every part of what I experienced here.'

* * *

><p>As they approached the attic Jane steeled himself as he pulled the door across. He was half hoping there was a padlock so he would have had an excuse not to go through with this. The room was just as he remembered apart from the lack of a makeshift bed. His old table sat against the window still and he moved towards it, his fingers moving around a tea stained ring. He looked out the window and he was suddenly transported back to those days. Dark, lonely, oppressive, scared out of his wits that Red John would take her from him.<p>

Tears pricked at his eyes that he couldn't stop. She touched his arm after hearing him draw a ragged breath and he turned around and pulled her into a hug, clinging to her tightly and dropping his head to her shoulder, tears now falling freely. She tensed on his initial contact but then remembered the memory she just had of him and she began to relax. They were friends. In her mind she knew more than that but she could comfort him like a friend at least. She drew her arms around him and made soothing noises, memories of doing the same with the baby she had been looking after suddenly entering her head. She pushed them aside as she patted his hair and told him everything was going to be all right.

After a few minutes he broke away abruptly, brushing his tears away and walked outside, away from her gaze. As she followed him he was still breathing heavily. 'I'm sorry' he whispered. 'I...that must have frightened you. You'll have to take my word for it but I'm not normally one for being so demonstrative with my emotions.'

'Hey, I remembered we're friends at least, right? So, it's fine. Of course I don't have a clue why you're suddenly so upset about visiting an old drafty attic but...I imagine there must be a very good reason.'

She smiled sympathetically back as he spoke again. 'Maybe sometimes it's better not remembering some things.'

She smiled again and went to walk back inside. He had been standing over the desk when she came into the room and only now did it draw her attention. 'Who's Lorelei?'

He closed his eyes and shook his head before entering the room again, back in control again. 'What do you remember?'

'A laptop on this table. A video of an attractive brunette called Lorelei. We're watching it together.' Before he could respond she gasped and stared at him intently, the words a whisper from her mouth. 'Red John.'

Her face whitened as the memories came flooding back. She rubbed her forehead with the palms of both her hands trying to get them to slow down. Images of garrotted women filled her mind. Red smiley faces drawn in blood. Wild goose chases and misdirects. Jane's reason for joining the CBI. Their first meeting. Him telling her he would kill him when he caught him. Finding out he had gone through with his plan. Lost hope. Lost people. Bosco and his team. Images and emotions swirled around her brain. She didn't know how long it was or how it had happened but when the images began to dissipate she realised she was now on the floor of the attic with her knees up to her chest and was being rocked gently by a strong pair of hands wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and saw Rigsby and Van Pelt eye her with varying degrees of worry. She drew her face back to Jane who was kneeling on the floor in front of her and stroking her hair while he swayed her gently.

'Lisbon?' he asked, needing reassurance that the memories she'd just recalled hadn't regressed her back once again.

She nodded mutely, her body still shaking. He pulled her head back to his shoulder, swaying her once again and continuing the stroking motion on her hair. She closed her eyes and inhaled his now familiar scent.

After another few minutes she pulled herself from his embrace, attempting to stand but likening herself to a newly born foal as she struggled to control her wobbly legs. Jane stood up with her, his hand on her arm to steady her.

She looked over at Rigsby and Van Pelt again, who still looked panic stricken. She cleared her throat a couple of times before addressing them. 'Hey guys, good to see you at last.'

Van Pelt immediately embraced her in a hug, tears now falling down her own cheeks. 'Oh, boss, it's so good to have you back.'

Lisbon squirmed a little but smiled through a shaky breath. 'It's good to be back. I guess.'

She pulled herself out of the hug and straightened her hair and clothing. She looked at each of them in turn and inhaled a large gulp of air. 'Now I'm back what's say we catch the bastard who did this. Rigs, can you call Cho and have him meet us in O'Malleys?'

She looked at Jane, authoritarian persona back in place. 'I've remembered something that'll help us.'


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Apologies for the lack of updating on this story. Last week's episode left me unable to concentrate on this story for a few days. This chapter is pretty fluffy but more meaty stuff ahead.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – A Lead<p>

As Rigsby fished out his phone Jane tapped Lisbon on the elbow, nodding his head towards the area outside.

'How much do you remember, Red John I mean?' he asked her softly.

She shrugged. 'Enough. I don't know how much. I guess there could well be gaps but...enough.'

'You know he's dead?'

She nodded. 'Yeah...and I know you were the one who did it.'

Jane nodded slowly, trying to read her expression. Before he could get a good reading she changed the subject.

'How did we come to work for the FBI?'

'You don't remember that?'

She shook her head. 'Last thing I remember is Abbott closing the CBI down and finding out what you did. What happened afterwards? How did you get away with it and not go to prison?'

He puffed out a breath. 'It's a long story but upshot was I struck up a deal. No prosecution as long as I work for the FBI for a few years.'

'And you took it?' she asked incredulously.

'Well you know with me it's not that simple so I got the deal sweetened more to my liking.'

'Why doesn't that surprise me' she muttered, shaking her head and a hint of a scowl on her face.

Jane beamed at her in response, more so when he saw her cheeks redden before her expression turned stern once again.

'And I work for them...why? Abbott had no time for me, blamed me for cocking up the whole Bertram thing.'

'Um...let's say things have changed somewhat since then. We...well we get on pretty well with Abbott nowadays.'

She looked at him closely. Remembered he had told her they were now in a relationship. 'I guess things really have changed' she replied softly.

He chanced a somewhat seductive smile and lowered his voice. 'Is it that hard to believe that I finally made a move on you?'

She smiled shyly back, her face aflame. 'You...you did?'

He nodded and bit his lip. 'It was pretty romantic too, even if I do say so myself' he replied more assuredly, grinning.

As she began to laugh Rigsby came out to them. It was like déjà vu, being back at the CBI and breaking up an intense gaze between them. 'Um...Cho says he hopes he'll be here in a few hours but might more likely be the morning. Says to ring him if there's something important he should know about. He's still in charge of the clean up at the house.' A slight pause later he added, 'We're still going to O'Malley's right?' His eyes pleaded with Jane.

Jane grinned. 'Sure Grace will let you eat the mixed grill they serve over there?'

Lisbon interjected. 'I'll tell her it might jog my memory seeing Rigsby eat his favourite food.'

Rigsby grinned and gave her an impromptu hug that she backed off from immediately. 'Whoa...sorry boss. I forgot.'

After he left she turned to Jane who was grinning like a maniac at her. 'Tell me I haven't changed that much that I actually enjoy hugs now. Please.'

'We-ll...actually...'

'Oh god, what happened to me?' she asked forlornly but smiled.

'It's called letting some pleasure into your life' he replied softly, rubbing her shoulder gently before going back inside, a knowing smile on his face.

'Jackass' she grinned under her breath.

* * *

><p>As they settled in the booth at O'Malleys and the waitress took their order the four them looked around the familiar setting. 'This is nice' Grace smiled. 'Four of us getting together like this.' Then she remembered the circumstances that led to this reunion and added blushing, 'I mean. Not what brought us here but-'<p>

'It's okay Van Pelt' Lisbon smiled. 'I know what you mean. I think.'

Jane turned his attention to her. 'You said you remembered something that'll help. What was it?'

'Visualize.'

He nodded, 'Oh, how so?'

'Danny. Daniel...whatever his name is. I was saying something to him about Char- about Bethany's eyes and how their colour was changing every day. He was reading a magazine, not really paying much attention but he muttered something about the eye not just being the window to the soul but the key to unlocking its greatness. Visualize, right?'

'Yeah. Certainly looks that way.'

'You don't seem unduly surprised.'

'Well, mind control. It is kind of their thing. It's a good lead. But-'

'There are thousands of members. Could be anyone of them.'

'Precisely.'

'Why?' Rigsby asked.

Jane replied, 'I imagine they blame me for their glorious leader Brett Stiles being killed at my house.'

Van Pelt chipped in. 'But he was dying anyway. And it was McAllister who planted that bomb, not you.'

'The person responsible may not have been aware he was dying. Perhaps only that I got him to the house.' He turned to Lisbon. 'You remember that night?'

Lisbon nodded, the memory of Jane leaving her at the beach looking at a sunset and her sheer panic when she flagged a car down. 'Yes. That was...that was a tough night.' Tears pricked her eyes at the memory of entering the husk of the building and seeing Jane lie on the floor unconscious, panicking that he was dead. For her it seemed like days ago instead of years. She pushed her shoulders back. 'Anyway, I say we go there and have it out with whoever their leader is now. Is it Jason Cooper?'

Jane hesitated, 'I'm not sure. Haven't exactly been keeping track of them lately.' He would turn his attention to his anxiety of Lisbon being involved in the questioning of staff at Visualize once they were alone together.

Jane rang Cho to update him on Lisbon's lead and asked him to look into the current leadership structure of the cult as their food arrived. It transpired that Cho wouldn't be in Sacramento until the following morning and told Jane to acquire them some hotel rooms for the night. The next hour was spent eating where Jane steered the conversation away from Visualize and instead used it as a chance to catch up with Rigsby and Van Pelt on their current workload and children. Now that Lisbon was more herself she couldn't believe the change in Ben and grinned as she saw Maddie's photo on Grace's phone.

'I can't believe you two have a two year old.'

Van Pelt nudged Rigsby and grinned. 'Some days it feels like I have two of them.'

'I'm so happy things have worked out for you both.'

Van Pelt touched her hand and glanced at Jane as he settled up the bill. 'They've worked out well for you too, boss.'

Lisbon's eyes followed hers and then blushed profusely as Jane looked at her and grinned as he realised he was at the centre of their conversation.

As Rigsby and Van Pelt got the key to their suite (Jane paying for an upgrade as a thank you and making a joke that the next baby should be named Patrick if one happened to come along in nine months time) Lisbon shuffled her feet beside him. He got them rooms beside each other and handed her her key. As they reached their floor he stood outside and waited for her to open the door. 'Do you mind if I check out the room?' Jane asked, sweeping past her. She gawked as he checked the windows were shut and made sure the bathroom was empty, closing all the blinds in the room.

'You got a chocolate for my pillow while you're at it' she asked.

He grinned and pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket and handed it to her. 'I always carry one when Rigsby's about just in case. Stops him eating half my food.'

'Jane, it's safe here. I'm going to be fine.'

He nodded, bit the inside of his cheek but didn't move from his spot in the middle of the room. He turned his gaze to the couch in the room.

'Jane-'

'Cho won't be here until the morning. It makes sense if I stay here just in case.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'Oh? Have you acquired a marksmanship licence in the last few years into the bargain? Even if you have you're not carrying a gun so, pray tell, how are you going to protect me if something does happen?'

He pulled a gun from the back of his pants and laid it down on the table in the room.

'Where the hell did you get that?!'

'Grace let me borrow it for the night, just in case.'

She rolled her eyes. 'You're more likely to kill me with that than stop someone else.'

He approached her and looked at her solemnly. 'If someone tries to harm you then we'll see I guess.'

She went over to the gun and checked it over, flipping the safety back on when she was finished and placing it on the bedside table. 'If someone tries to get in here I think it'd be better letting someone who can actually point straight use this. Okay, Dirty Harry?'

Jane shook his head. 'Fine. But I'm still staying here tonight.'

Lisbon nodded and sighed, rubbing her head and feeling suddenly exhausted. 'Fine.'

* * *

><p>As Jane lay on the couch and Lisbon lay on the bed darkness claimed the room. He listened to her breathing as it evened out into a deep sleep that lulled him into a half sleep. He woke a couple of hours later and stretched his arms, listening to her once again. He longed to snuggle into bed alongside her, to feel the warmth of her in his arms. To feel her hair tickle his chin as she lay on his chest.<p>

'You awake, Jane?'

'Yeah. I thought you were asleep.'

'I was...this is kinda weird.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah. Sleeping in the same room as you.'

He chuckled, if this was weird to her then she was going to be truly shocked once she remembered some of the things they did when sleeping in the same bed.

'Sorry' she added, 'Guess this isn't so weird for you.'

'Actually it is' he replied, grinning.

He could almost feel her blush from his position on the couch.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Teasing & Triggers

She turned on the light beside her and lay on her side so she had a better view of the couch. 'I see you haven't changed that much then, still love to embarrass me any chance you get.'

He pulled himself up so he could see her face. 'You've noticed a change?'

'In the last few hours, absolutely. You're so much...I don't know. Freer I guess. Less burdened with the weight of the world on your shoulders. Remember that the last time I remember seeing you was when we got Abbott to let you go meet McAllister.'

Jane put his hands behind his neck and sighed. 'That seems so long ago.'

'I'm pleased to hear it' she smiled.

'Oh, why so?'

'Well I often wondered what would happen if you ever attained your goal. If it would change you for better or for worse. If killing someone like that...if it would ruin the good parts of you. The fact that you see it as a long time ago shows me you don't dwell on it. Although...maybe-'

'I should dwell on it a little? I spent enough of my life on that monster. But I had some time away afterwards on my own. As much as I wanted it to it didn't bring me the instant peace I hoped it might. It's been a process to get this far. Although it probably helped that I didn't see him as a person when it came to it. Just a rabid dog that had to be put down.'

Lisbon was silent for a moment, studying his blond curls as he stared at the ceiling. She could see a question forming on his face.

'What is it?' she asked.

He turned to face her and then sat up before moving towards her and sitting on the end of the bed. 'I didn't see you for a couple of years after it happened. By then your...well your opinion on what I did may have changed or tapered off. But at the moment it's fresh in your mind. What I did...does it change your view of me?'

She thought for a second. 'I suppose it should. It's against everything I stand for. But...I saw what you went through with him. It's not the first time I've worked with someone who hasn't exactly followed the letter of the Law. I made allowances before. Guess I'm doing the same with you.'

'You're talking about Bosco.'

'Yeah.'

'But you never saw Bosco as anything more than a friend. Was that because of what he did, even partly?'

Lisbon grinned. 'It had nothing to do with that and everything to do with the fact that he was married. Plus...well he wasn't really my type.'

Jane smiled back. 'True. You do like a full head of hair. And golden curls to run your hands through.'

She lifted the pillow beside her and flung it at his chest. 'Stop making me blush!'

He grinned upon catching it. 'Lisbon, I'm so happy to get you back for that reason alone!'

Her look turned serious. 'I can't imagine what seeing me in that house must have done to you. It's like your worst nightmare.'

He gripped the pillow to his chest. 'You saw what it did. Major panic attack. But not my worst nightmare. I've already lived that. I was more concerned with facing it again.'

She reached over and touched his hand. He took the hand offered in his and stroked her knuckles with his thumb. 'I was...I didn't react well when you were gone. Pretty much a disaster area' he mumbled, looking down.

'Well, like you say, I'm back now.'

He smiled and looked up at her. 'Well...kind of. You're still hypnotised.'

'Yeah, but I know who I am now at least. I'm sure I'll remember more. But...what happens if we can't find Daniel to give us the trigger?'

'We'll sort something out.'

'Jane, that's not an answer.'

'We'll find him or his boss. We'll get your memories back, Teresa. I promise.'

She sighed loudly. 'It feels so strange. I have all these memories running around but most of them aren't fastened to any particular timeline. Like the pony. I don't remember which birthday you got it for and I don't know if that scene I told you about Rigsby pouring the coffee over himself was before or after that. But the events around Red John, well those seem to be more linear. It's so damn confusing. And I can't remember about...well about you and me at all.'

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her if she wanted him to refresh her memory as he looked deep into her emerald eyes. He was ninety percent sure she wanted him to ask exactly that. Would that be taking advantage of her? Probably. Damn his conscience. It was sometimes a hell of a lot better when he used to pretend he didn't have one.

'It'll come back to you' he reasoned instead, pulling himself to his feet and placing the pillow beside her again.

Her eyes drifted to his hair. Why did he have to mention running her hands through it? At this precise moment that was all she wanted to do. Well, perhaps not all. As he placed the pillow beside her she caught a glimpse of his full lips in the dim light. She closed her eyes briefly. Trust her to remember practically every detail about a serial killer but not one iota of what it must feel like to kiss Patrick Jane. Or have him kiss you.

He turned his head to her as he padded the pillow, sensing he was being watched. She turned her head swiftly away but saw him smirk at her from the corner of her eye. Before she knew it she felt his hot breath on her cheek and she froze on the spot, her face she was sure was as red as a beetroot by now. His lips made contact with her cheek, almost like a whisper of a kiss and she wasn't at first sure if he had kissed her at all. Then she heard his voice in her ear. 'Get some more sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.'

As she snuggled back into bed she watched him stroll back over to the couch and cover his body with a blanket. When she was sure he couldn't see her she placed her fingers on the spot he had kissed.

* * *

><p>When he awoke the next morning he felt more refreshed than he had in weeks. After kissing her on the cheek he had drifted into his favourite type of sleep. Dreamless. He heard the shower going and stretched his arms, throwing the blanket off him and standing up.<p>

'Teresa, are you in the shower?'

'Who else were you expecting?' she replied.

He grinned and worked out the kinks in his back. She walked in dressed in a fluffy hotel dressing gown that went to her feet, her hair in another towel. It looked like they could fit four of her in there.

'Don't start' she said before he opened his mouth to tease her. He threw his hands up in the air as if it was the last thing on his mind.

She glared at him but then smiled widely, picking out some clothes that Grace had bought her and tearing off the labels.

'How are you feeling this morning?'

'Fine.'

He nodded slowly. 'Nothing new?'

She brought her hand up to her neck. 'My cross, where is it?'

Jane knew instantly that the night her mother was killed was what probably prompted the early morning shower. To get rid of the evidence of her grief. The only explanation of why she had suddenly remembered her cross. 'It wasn't found at the house. I'm guessing whoever did this has taken it. Maybe as some kind of keepsake or trophy. Or-'

'Or?'

'Well, it's just a hunch but I think it might be the trigger.'

'You think?'

He shrugged. 'Just a hunch. Either that or it's a way to control you. Either way we need to find it.'

She thought about her mother, new recollection of old memories that had flooded her senses when she had woke up. Luckily Jane was still wiped out on the couch and hadn't seen the tears that she had shed when she woke.

She nodded and found the underwear Grace had bought her. She tried to hide it from him amongst the blouse she was gathering but wondered why she was even doing that. He had seen it and...well...everything else she had to offer hidden underneath it. Red seemed to now be the permanent shade of her complexion. And the man had a memory palace. Even worse.

'I wasn't thinking about seeing you naked until you just put that idea into my head.'

She continued to assemble her clothes without looking up at him or addressing his last remark.

He came a little closer, his voice softer and less teasing when he noticed the sudden tension in her body. 'Hey, I'm sorry. I...I know this must be difficult for you. I was only joking. Trying to lighten the mood.'

She finally looked up at him, ire now in her eyes. 'Yeah, it is difficult so if you can knock off the teasing of the fact you know every goddamned inch of me I'd appreciate it, Jane.'

'Teresa-'

'And cut that out too! Call me Lisbon. Not Teresa.'

She plucked the clothes from the bed and stormed back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. He shook his head and muttered to himself. 'Real smooth, Patrick. Real smooth.' He was glad of the interruption when his cell phone rang. He sighed and pressed the green button. 'Hey, Cho, you've arrived, have you?'


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to all the lovely readers and reviewers for this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 - Blame<p>

'So, where are we with Visualize?' Lisbon asked Cho as the five of them sat down to breakfast. She steadfastly avoided Jane's gaze and he inwardly rolled his eyes that she was still somewhat annoyed with him. The old adage was certainly true. You take out your anger on those you love the most. In Lisbon's case this was teamed with understandable frustration of her current condition. He watched as she morphed into CBI Senior Agent mode, a persona he hadn't seen in years. She was still fierce at the FBI, especially where suspects were concerned but she was softer around the edges then she had been at CBI. In her mind she was still a boss to the people at this table and took charge of the conversation.

Cho replied, 'Man by the name of Gregory Masters is now in control. He staged somewhat of a coup on the leadership just over a year ago after being behind the scene for years. Some of the old faces are still there but Masters has brought in some new blood to the leadership team, allows him to stay in power. After Stiles' death the organisation took a hit both financially and recruitment wise, it was in a mess until he showed up with some capital and a bunch of new followers.'

'What's his background?' Lisbon asked, taking a sip of coffee.

Cho shrugged. 'Trust fund kid. All tied up until he hit thirty-'

'Let me guess, he turned thirty just over a year ago' Van Pelt chipped in.

'Year and a half. Inherited close to a billion.'

Rigsby let out a low whistle. 'Well, certainly no problem with buying that house or hiring someone to take you from Austin, boss.'

Lisbon turned to Jane. 'You're being very quiet.'

Jane sipped his tea and nodded. 'Mmm. Thinking.'

'Do you think it could be him, this Masters?' Lisbon prodded.

Jane shrugged. 'Certainly has the resources but I don't see what his motivation is. It did him a favour when Stiles was killed. If anything I imagine he'd like to thank me for my part in it. Gave him an opportunity to start gathering resources and recruits to take over the cult. And...this stunt...if you want to call it that...it seems beneath him.'

'So, one of Stiles' followers instead, who doesn't approve of this new regime? Wants to punish you, and me I guess, for taking him out of the picture' Lisbon asked.

Jane tilted his head from side to side. 'Perhaps.'

Lisbon nodded, taking a bite of toast. 'Well, hopefully we'll know more when we go and visit them. Should unsettle them being investigated by us again.'

Cho glanced over at Jane, silently asking if they should steer the conversation to what both men had spoken about that morning. Jane took a breath and stepped into the breach.

'Lisbon, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go talk to them. Let me and Cho handle it. You stay here with Rigsby and Van Pelt.'

'Are you kidding me? After what they did to me! No chance in hell!'

'You're still hypnotised.'

'I know that but I know who I am now.'

'Yes. In parts you do. But you admitted last night your memory is still sketchy. If we run into the person responsible they may have you act out of character. Or shut down entirely by just saying one word. It's too much of a risk.'

She rolled her eyes. 'It's not your risk to take, Jane.'

Jane raised his voice a tone. 'Teresa, this isn't negotiable or my way of keeping you away from the action. You haven't been cleared for field duty.'

She opened her mouth but no words came out.

Cho added, 'Lisbon, Jane's right. You're not signed off to work for the FBI or be involved in any case until you're cleared for active duty. You're benched.'

Lisbon glared at him. Cho stared back. Once he would have been intimidated by that look but now he matched it, showing her he wasn't going to budge. She turned towards Jane who was looking into his teacup. She got up from the table, drawing his attention by the noise of her chair scraping the ground. She spoke to Jane in a low growl. 'We need to talk. Alone.' She moved briskly from the table and made her way to the elevator. Jane drained his teacup and followed her. A mother and a small boy were in the elevator at the same time so neither of them spoke until they made it to their floor. Lisbon opened the door to her bedroom and began to pace at the foot of the bed. Jane remained standing with his back to the door.

'You manipulative ass!' she finally shouted.

'Lisbon, it's the rules-'

She marched up to him and he backed up against the door. He readied himself for a punch on the nose.

'Since when do you give a damn about the rules, Jane! Huh, since when? It's perfectly fine for them not only be bent but goddamned broken where you're concerned but when it comes to me seeking a little bit of justice then they suddenly apply!'

He talked in a soothing tone, hoping it would calm her down. 'Lisbon, I just don't think it's safe for you to go there.'

'I can take care of myself!'

Something in his head snapped. 'You can! Well if that's the case then what the hell happened in Austin! How were you kidnapped if you can take such freaking good care of yourself!'

She stood back a little, surprised by his outburst but it angered her more. 'You're blaming _me_ for _that_!'

He moved forward, his eyes dark with anger. 'You should have saw something! You should have saw whoever it was that was coming for you! You must have become complacent! Don't you realise what losing you would do to me!'

She took a step forward, their chests touching now as their eyes fixed on each other, their breathing ragged. 'Well I see nothing's really changed after all, has it! It's still all about Patrick Jane and his own pain! What about my pain, Jane, huh?' Her tone suddenly turned into a whisper. 'You hardly gave me a second thought when you killed McAllister, did you? All I got was a lousy phone message. That was supposed to make everything all right? Didn't you think about what your leaving would do to me?'

He began to breathe more evenly but didn't move away. He touched her cheek, brushing the tears that she had unwittingly shed from it. Her green eyes called to him and he placed his other hand on her other cheek, both of his hands cupping her cheeks now and moving his thumbs over them in soft strokes. Her breathing hitched, her chest still moving rapidly as she tried to settle herself after her outburst. Maintaining her gaze his mind thought of parables that might placate her. About his letters to her. About missing her so much for two years he physically hurt every morning he'd awoken on his island paradise. About the guilt he'd felt about leaving her. Instead though he turned her face upwards and bent down, capturing her lips with his own in a soft kiss. His eyes closed he felt her bunch her fingers on his vest as she tentatively moved her lips against his. He moved his hands from her face to her back, pulling her closer. He moaned softly as she responded more, her tongue at his lips, seeking admittance. He parted his lips and the kiss deepened instantly, his body aflame with desire. Her hands were at his neck now, fingers rilfling through the hair at the nape there as she increased the intensity of the kiss once again. He let himself drown in the moment for some seconds before placing his hands on those at his neck and pulling them away as he drew back from her. It took her a second to realise their lips were no longer attached and she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as she noticed Jane held her hands in his and was rubbing her thumbs. She observed his puffed up lips, still wet from her kiss and could feel his heart pumping against her.

'I'm sorry' he said softly. When faced with a look of utter confusion, his lips curled into a smile. 'Not about what just happened. Although I don't know if that was entirely ethical.' His look grew serious again. 'About leaving you. About the pain I put you through.'

She nodded and cleared her throat, moving away from him entirely. 'I'm sorry if we've already gone over this ground.'

He shook his head. 'Actually we never have.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Talking & Testing the Waters

'We've never talked about it?' Lisbon repeated, her eyes like saucers.

Jane shook his head. 'Not really. I mean...when I got back a lot of time had passed. You never really mentioned what it was like for you after I left.'

'And you never asked me? I can't believe I never told you how I felt. About what you did. About leaving like you did.'

She sat down on the edge of the bed, staring straight ahead.

Gingerly he sat down beside her. 'You can tell me now' he said softly.

She turned her face towards him, noticing the new wrinkles in his face, the darker nature of his hair. It was only gazing at him like this did she fully acknowledge the years that had passed. He took her hand, smiling at it in his hand before looking at her again, his eyes fixed on hers and a solemn expression on his face. 'Tell me, Teresa.'

'What's the point now, it was years ago' she sighed.

'Not for you. Not at this moment.'

She looked down at their hands joined together. Such a new feeling for her to have Patrick Jane look at her with such open love in his eyes she could hardly bear to look at him and say the words she needed to get off her chest at the same time. She took a deep breath. 'I'm devastated. I feel like all those years meant nothing to you. All the years of us becoming friends meant nothing. That I...that I mean nothing to you.' She found the courage to look him in the eyes. 'You chose him over us. Over the team. Over me. I thought we'd grown to be a family but...in that instant you chose him like you always did. It shattered us. All of us.'

He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, shrugging, avoiding the hurt in her eyes. 'I can't deny otherwise. I did choose him. But you always knew what I'd do, Lisbon. I lied to you about many things but never that. Never what my intentions were where he was concerned.'

She sighed and let out a ragged breath.

'You and the team helped me do it that day. You could have let Abbott arrest me but you didn't. You held him off. I guess I thought...-'

'That gave you permission?'

'I didn't expect or want your permission. But I thought...I thought that meant you understood. That helping me meant you understood what I felt I had to do.'

'When I saw you...when I saw the desperation in your eyes...I guess I did what I'd done for years. Allow my personal feelings about you cloud what I should have done professionally. Instinctively I wanted to help you. I just hoped that...that when it came to it-'

'I wouldn't be able to follow through.'

She nodded.

'I'm sorry if you're disappointed in me. I'm sorry if you feel I let you down by giving into the rage but...-'

'You don't regret it.'

He shook his head. His voice came out in a whisper. 'Can you get over it?'

She squeezed his hand and shrugged. 'I guess I did.'

He looked back up at her, his free hand tracing the curve of her cheek. 'I...I don't know if you're ready to hear this and I certainly don't expect to hear it back but I need you to know that...that I love you. I need you to know that all those years together...all those other cases where I got to know you...where you got to know me...it wasn't all a manipulation on my part. You have to believe me when I say that. I cared for you then. Hell I fell in love with you despite my best intentions of trying not to. You were the only person I allowed myself to be myself with. Who I let in. The only times I'd truly let down my guard were with you. You must know that, Teresa. You must know that.'

She saw the torment in his face, lines pronounced by the pain he was feeling. She reached out tentatively and brushed her hand over his cheek. He took her hand and kissed its palm, smiling sadly at her.

'Tell me you're not going to do the same thing again.'

He frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'I've been observing you over the last couple of days. You don't seem that interested in finding out who's behind this-'

'Of course I'm interested-'

'No. I mean maybe you are a little but you're not as obsessed as I imagined you would be considering what he's done. Both to me and to Angela and Charlotte's memory. I know why. You're afraid that if you catch him you'll kill him.'

He pursed his lips, his silence giving her his answer. She spoke louder, gaining better control of herself, 'Promise me. And I don't mean one of your half assed promises that you never intended to keep. Promise me on my life that you won't do that. That...that when we find out who's responsible we let the courts take care of it.'

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 'What if I can't make you that promise?'

'Then you've chosen someone else over me.' She fixed him with a steely glare. 'I won't be second best again.'

He pondered her words for a few moments before nodding. 'Okay, I promise on your life I won't kill him. Not unless I have no other choice.'

She stared at him, trying to figure out if he was telling her the truth. He was as hard to read as ever. Finally she nodded. 'Okay then.'

He looked at their hands still intertwined as they sat in silence for a few moments. 'Do you want to talk about the other thing?'

'What other thing?'

He shot her a smile. 'Um...the fact that we just kissed. It surely wasn't that unmemorable that you've forgotten already.'

She blushed and smiled under her eyelashes. 'I guess I'm still in a little bit of shock that we did that.'

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, feeling the goose pumps on her skin as he did so. His thumb rubbed the soft skin just behind her ear. Right now he needed to touch her, to feel that she was real, to show her actions behind his words. To show her he was a different man to the one that abandoned her. To show her she was loved by him. He moved closer and planted a soft kiss on the spot knowing she was especially sensitive there, smiling as she let out a breath. She turned her face towards him, her pupils dilated. 'Why did you do that?' she managed to say.

He shrugged. 'Because I felt like it.' He moved closer, putting a hand lightly on her cheek and kissed her on the same spot, a longer kiss as he felt her pulse point jump.

'You're...you're trying to seduce me?' The words came out breathy and like a question.

He smiled, kissing her again, a little lower on her neck. 'I don't know. Am I?'

She pulled away from him as he pulled himself back from her but with a small smile on his lips at her dazed expression. 'We need to get back to the team' she said, the words tumbling out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>As they rode the elevator back down Jane couldn't help comparing how different the first few steps of turning their friendship into a romantic relationship were under these circumstances. It was obvious why. The first time, he was uncertain in how to act. Uncertain of how to love someone again. He wasn't entirely sure for months if he was going to be capable of it fully. Lisbon had been patient with him, taking the lead with him and steering him back on course when he veered off it. Not allowing his fear of being loved or showing love to overwhelm him. Now he was naturally more confident in both showing his emotions openly and in showing his passion. As much as people may have suspected from his cocky exterior and his ability to read people that should ensure he made a gifted lover, the opposite was certainly true the first few times he and Lisbon made love. He was painfully shy and unbelievably anxious in having a woman in his arms that he loved and that loved him. He felt like he was falling off a cliff without a parachute, suddenly unable to know what she needed or wanted from him. He was just as hesitant in telling her what he wanted in return, remaining silent in case it meant she had second thoughts and left him. They treated each other with kid gloves in the early days, both trying to acclimatise to this new dynamic, both afraid that by speaking up they would uproot the delicate bud they were growing. Had it not been for her understanding and tolerance he was uncertain if they would have made it past the first few awkward weeks. But gradually she had awoken the passion inside him until it was as natural in showing it to her as breathing and once he had she reciprocated fiercely. He smiled as a memory came to him of a particular night where they had fought about a case and had ended up stuck in a thunderstorm. As they made it through the door of his Airstream the sight of her drenched and angry was too much for him and he attacked her body with a ferocity he thought he was no longer capable of, shocking both himself and her in the process. Her nail marks studded his back for weeks.<p>

'What are you smiling at?' Lisbon asked as the elevator stopped on the ground floor.

Jane looked out a side window as they walked through reception. 'Nothing, looks like it could rain soon. Wonder if we'll get some thunder.'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Leads

Before they reached the team Jane touched her arm. 'Lisbon, I know you want to go in there all guns blazing but I'm asking you...as a favour...allow Cho and I to go in first. Just to get a lie of the land as it were. To talk to Masters and get a read off him. I wouldn't ask you to stay out of it for now unless I thought it was absolutely necessary.' His eyes pleaded with her and, after a moment, she nodded.

'Fine. But keep me informed. About any leads.'

'Of course I will.'

She huffed and looked around the reception area they were standing in. 'What the hell do you propose I do all day instead?'

He shrugged, a small smile on his lips, 'They have some excellent spa treatments here. A bit of relaxation would do you the world of good.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Nice try. You might have persuaded me that I like hugs now but there's no way I like massages.'

'Not unless they're given to you by someone you know very well' he whispered in her ear, grinning as he saw her cheeks rush with colour.

'Cut that out!' she admonished, a shy smile on her face.

He grinned again and nodded to Van Pelt who was sitting a little away from them. 'But I know Grace would enjoy some treatments. You could do it for her, a way of saying thanks for coming here.'

'You're still a manipulative son of a bitch' she muttered under her breath as she walked towards Van Pelt.

* * *

><p>Jane and Cho arrived at Visualize and were greeted by an underling who told them Masters was not in the building and to make an appointment for the following week. After threatening to get a court order to search the premises and speaking to three other followers, each one a step further up the pecking order, they found themselves seated outside his office. His secretary, a woman in her mid twenties with bleach blonde hair tied up in a bun and who wore a black blazer, buttoned up white blouse and a knee length black skirt ushered them into Masters' office. After declining beverages Cho sat in a chair opposite a grand wooden desk while Jane looked around the room. It was simply furnished, no trinkets of note that gave Jane any inkling into the man's personality. A side door opened and a man in his mid thirties with neatly clipped black hair walked in, a purposeful stride to his gait.<p>

'Gentlemen, so sorry for keeping you waiting' he smiled, sitting at his desk and motioning for Jane to sit in the chair beside Cho. Jane walked up and stood behind the chair.

'So, I believe you're from the FBI?'

Cho showed him his I.D. 'Agent Cho. This is my colleague Patrick Jane-'

'He knows who I am, Cho.' He stared at Masters. 'Don't you?' He took a seat in the chair and crossed one leg over the other, sitting back in it.

Masters smiled thinly at Cho and then at Jane. 'Well, Mr Jane, you are quite infamous around these parts. I believe you had somewhat of a close relationship with Mr Stiles.'

Jane tilted his head from side to side. 'I wouldn't say we were that close. But...we shared a certain understanding of each other.'

'Well, he died in your house in Malibu, didn't he? I'd say you must have been close enough if he was paying you house calls.'

Jane smiled, emitting a small laugh. 'You make it sound so civilised.'

Masters turned his attention to Cho. 'So, what can I do for the FBI? Unlike my predecessor I don't have time for mind games with fake psychics.' He shot Jane a glare barely covered by a self satisfied smile.

Cho pulled out a photograph of the man who posed as Danny Ruskin and showed it to him. 'Do you know this man?'

Masters pursed his lips and studied the photograph. Finally he shook his head. 'Never seen him before in my life.'

'Liar' Jane said immediately.

'Excuse me?!'

'You know him. He's one of your people. Now, last chance, who is he?'

Masters smirked at Jane. 'Last chance? Or what?'

Jane moved forward in his chair clasping his hands together, his face now devoid of any humour, 'You're a pompous egomaniac who is using this cult as your way of controlling those who haven't grown up as privileged as yourself. You don't see them as people, you see them as puppets and enjoy watching how they move to your tune. You have no belief in whatever they're spouting here nowadays. You say you have no time for mind games but that's exactly what you're doing here. Playing god to the disillusioned. Trying to mend the hole in your heart left behind by a father who treated you as a commodity and not a son. He wanted you to enter politics, to make a difference in the world. But you're not nearly charismatic enough for that, I daresay you probably didn't even win at a high school debate and you saw disappointment in his eyes every day of your life. You're doing this to prove him wrong, to prove that you can make something of your life. But you still feel that sense of disappointment. At least Stiles had a certain charm to him. People followed him because he instilled a sense of belonging in them, a sense of loyalty. You, on the other hand, do not. They follow you because they fear you, not because they admire you. You're terrified that one day someone will usurp you and I daresay you're right.'

Jane paused and drew a breath, composing his temper, 'Or what? Or I take down you and your whole sorry organisation to find him. Or, help us find him and you help yourself by eliminating a threat to your leadership.'

Masters sat in his chair, stunned into silence momentarily.

Cho chipped in, 'Who is he?'

Masters pressed a button on his intercom, 'Janet, hold all calls.' He turned his attention back to Jane who was still staring at him with an expression made of steel. 'His name is Jeffrey Powers. But he left Visualize a couple of months ago.'

'Why?' Cho asked.

Masters shrugged. 'You were right, Mr Jane. There are some who don't believe I was the right candidate to take over. Powers, well, he was one of them.'

'I thought you people didn't take kindly to those who wanted to leave.'

'That was when Stiles was in charge. As much as you may have certain misgivings about me I'm trying to rebuild this organisation-'

'In other words you don't want anyone here unless they're one hundred per cent loyal to you' Jane interjected.

Masters shrugged. 'Well, would you in my position? And Stiles was exactly the same.'

A ghost of a smile played on Jane's lips. 'What happened with Powers?'

'He and some others tried to stage a coup. But I got wind of it so I had them punished and thrown out.'

Cho asked, 'What was this punishment exactly?'

'Nothing physical if that's what you think. All their assets were tore away from them. They were thrown out with nothing but the shirts on their backs. They had all already signed waivers to any property or bank accounts since the time Stiles was in charge and they were still in effect. I did nothing illegal.'

Cho asked, 'Weren't you worried they would go to the press?'

Jane answered for him. 'You weren't, were you? Because you have enough skeletons in their cupboards to stop them. Those videos you make them record where they confess all their sins.'

'It's an effective method, one of Mr Stiles' better ideas' Masters smiled.

'We need a list of Powers and his associates, along with their videos' Cho stated.

Masters looked at him in disbelief. 'I...I can't do that. Nor will I. It's confidential. What has Powers done anyway to warrant the FBI snooping around here?'

Jane and Cho looked at each other before Cho spoke. 'He was involved in the abduction of an FBI Agent. If we don't get what we want then I'll have a search warrant and the press surrounding your facility by the end of the day. We'll be only too happy to talk to them and tell them that you're interfering in a criminal investigation.'

Both Jane and Cho were unsure if they had enough to get a search warrant but neither of their faces gave away that they were bluffing.

'It's a religious organisation. I don't have to give up a list of our members.'

'We're not interested in current members. These people have already left' Jane replied calmly.

Masters sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'Fine. You can have the files but not the videos.'

Jane shrugged as if disappointed, knowing that this man needed to feel like they had compromised but he never had any interest in the videos in any case. 'Guess that'll do. For now.'

* * *

><p>Ten files sat on Jane's lap as Cho drove them back to Sacramento. He perused through him, skimming over the information inside. 'Powers is certainly a pawn. I think perhaps he was influenced into pretending he was the one in charge of this little rebellion but someone else was working him.'<p>

'One of the other nine?' Cho replied.

'Perhaps. Or perhaps there's an unknown player in all of this.'

'Someone outside of Visualize?'

Jane shrugged as his phone rang.

'Hey Lisbon, yeah, we should be back in an hour or so. We have some leads and some photos for you to look at. See if someone looks familiar. Maybe visited the house you were kept in. I'll fill you in more when we get back. How were the treatments with Grace?'

He stifled a laugh at her response. 'Rigsby went too? Well, that must have been nice for you to see him all dressed up in a fluffy robe.'

Jane grinned at Cho who was unable to keep a straight face himself. 'Shopping too?' he laughed. 'I'm not laughing; I'll make it up to you later. I promise.' Jane put the phone away just as she said, 'Bite me, Jane.'

'Ain't love wonderful' Jane grinned out of the side window.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Apologies, a slightly shorter chapter than normal but hope you like it nonetheless.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 – Panic &amp; A Present<p>

When Jane and Cho reached the hotel they noticed Rigsby and Van Pelt sitting at a table in the bar just off reception. As they waved to them and entered the bar Jane looked round. 'Where's Lisbon?'

Van Pelt replied pointedly, 'Well, hello to you too, Jane. She's getting ready for dinner. Said she'd be down in half an hour or so.'

Jane's eyes widened. 'You left her alone?!'

Rigsby chipped in, 'Jane, Cho's organised an FBI agent at her door. You know that. Calm down, man. She's fine.'

Jane rolled his eyes and stormed off to the elevator, panic rising in every footstep. He jabbed the button repeatedly but lost patience after a few seconds and took the stairs two at a time.

When he got to the fifth floor he could hardly breathe. He nodded to the Agent who was stationed at her door, a man he knew and trusted from Austin who Cho had brought with him that morning. He knocked on the door but got no response, his breathing still ragged. He knocked again. 'Lisbon!' Still nothing. He felt a cold sweat rush over him. He put the spare key card he had kept when he had checked her in and silently opened the door. No sign of her in the bedroom but a light on in the bathroom visible under the closed door. He braced himself, his mind out of control with thoughts of opening another closed door. He approached it slowly, his breathing sill uneven from his race up the stairs and the panic in his chest. As he put his hand on the handle it opened in front of him. Lisbon stood before him in a matching set of emerald green satin bra and panties, a toothbrush in her mouth and her lips covered in toothpaste.

'What the hell, Jane!' she spat, spots of toothpaste hitting him on the face.

Rather than speaking he found himself rooted to the spot, his eyes making their way slowly down her body. His relief at seeing her safe was replaced by an altogether more baser emotion.

'Jane!'

Her roar drew his eyes back to her face and a grin involuntarily washed across his face. She glared at him, eyes blazing as she pushed him away from her and slammed the door in his face. A few minutes later she marched out of the bathroom covered in the robe he had saw the previous day and the toothpaste washed from her face. 'What the hell have you turned into, a Peeping Tom!' She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

Blushing he replied, 'I...I'm sorry, Lisbon. You didn't answer your door and I-'

'And you thought that gave you the right to barge in and ogle me! Jesus, Jane, I know you've seen it all but...I'm not used to you seeing it!'

He shook his head and expelled a breath. 'I panicked. I never meant to embarrass you. When I saw the shut door my mind...' He breathed heavily. 'My mind conjured up...' He looked away and sat on the edge of the bed, his legs unsteady, looking at his feet.

Lisbon briefly closed her eyes, realising immediately what thoughts must have entered his head. 'It's okay, Jane. It's fine' she said softly but still obviously irritated at him seeing her in her underwear. After a few moments of silence between them he glanced up at her and smiled, biting his bottom lip. 'Did Van Pelt help you pick out that little ensemble?'

Just when she was feeling sorry for him he had to push the envelope. She strolled over to him and held out her hand. 'The spare card. So you don't walk into any more peep shows' she said sternly.

He handed it over with a shrug.

'What did you find out at Visualize?' she said as she walked away and picked up a green dress from the bed and took it into the bathroom with her.

Jane stood up and talked to her through the closed door, explaining to her about Masters, the structure at Visualize and Powers and his associates. He went on to tell her that background checks were being made about Powers and his associates by the team in Austin.

'So, we should have addresses on them by morning? And a list of any of their previous crimes?'

'Yeah, should do.'

'Okay. Anyone stand out to you?'

'Not as such. The Visualize files are sketchy. Should get more with our own checks.'

'Who knows, maybe I'll recognise someone. Apart from Powers.'

'Hopefully.'

The door opened and a vision in green stood before him. Her hair was down from the bun it was in when he first saw her and fell in curls around her shoulder. The dress clung to her, its fitted bodice giving away to a slightly flared skirt. 'Wow' he said in a whisper.

She blushed immediately and brushed past him. 'You say that like you never saw me in a dress before.' As she picked up her clutch she said, 'Grace, Wayne and I thought we'd have dinner at the Italian place we used to go to. You know, the nice one.'

Jane nodded, 'Ah yes, the one we only went to twice a year when bonuses and pay rises were about. Sounds good. What time's the table booked for?'

She looked at her watch, 'Half an hour. So hurry up and have a shower.'

He grinned. 'Yes, ma'am.'

'I'll meet you down there' she said as she walked to the door.

'Hang on' he replied, rushing up to her. 'I told you I'd make it up to you having to spend all day relaxing and shopping.'

She eyed him suspiciously. 'Oh? And how do you propose to do that?'

He grinned in response, taking a velvet box out of the inside of his jacket pocket. 'To replace your cross until you get it back' he shrugged.

She took the box off him and bit her lip, opening it. An antique gold locket hung on a gold chain. She looked at him, confused, before opening the locket. A photograph of her mother and her as a child filled the two halves. Tears pricked at her eyes immediately. 'How on earth?' she croaked, shaking her head.

'I got Stan to email some photos that were scanned from ones he had at home. Once I saw you didn't have your cross and it wasn't at the house I knew it would only be a matter of time before you missed it. I just got the locket on my way back today. And since it may be a while until we find your cross I thought-'

His words were cut off by a kiss. He closed his eyes and smiled as he leaned into it, his hands circling her waist and pulled her towards him, reciprocating fiercely. She moaned as his tongue circled her lips before entering her mouth slowly, their mouths fused together in a lingering kiss. As they pulled away from each other they were both smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little dark so prepare yourselves. But the next one will be much more fluffy. Anyone who is watching the finale tonight, hope you all enjoy it and see you on the other side, I have my tissues stockpiled and a ready supply of chocolate and wine at hand to get me through the next few days. I look forward to reading all the tags to the finale but hope just because the show is ending doesn't mean the fanfiction surrounding it will. I intend to finish my two stories in any case so hopefully people will stick around to read them!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 - Red<p>

Over dinner Lisbon looked at the files Jane and Cho had retrieved from Visualize. She stopped at one of them, a photograph of a middle aged woman with dark black hair named Tori Reynolds.

'You recognise her?' Jane asked.

Lisbon frowned, shaking her head. 'I think I do. But...I don't know how. But she...she looks familiar.'

'Good enough for me' Cho interjected, picking up his phone. 'Wylie, the ten names from Visualize. As well as Powers put Tori Reynolds to the top of the list. Really? Okay, have Sac PD go to his address, tell them to consider him armed and dangerous but that we want him alive.'

As he hung up he nodded to Lisbon. 'Got an address for Powers in Sacramento from his mother. Apparently he called her last week and told her to forward his mail there. Local police are going to take a look.'

After going over the rest of the files Lisbon drew a blank. Jane noticed her frustration immediately and touched her hand. 'Hey, you recognised one of them. It's a good thing.'

She nodded, prodding a piece of chicken with her fork without much gusto. 'It feels like my brain's made of Swiss cheese. Full of holes.'

'Quantum Leap!' Rigsby exclaimed to looks of confusion from the others. After explaining the premise of the TV Show where its hero time travelled but had gaps in his memory, getting more excited as he delved into plotlines they all began to relax as Cho called him a 'Science Fiction nerd.' Jane looked around and was suddenly nostalgic as the old CBI Team reconnected with each other. At times he thought his time in Sacramento had been some of the worst times in his life and had never imagined ever coming back to this city but now he was reminded of the good times they shared here too, of the friends he had begrudgingly made. He noticed Lisbon, now less tense, smiling as she told Cho to lay off Rigsby and squeezed her hand. She frowned at him but smiled, squeezing his hand quickly in return.

As dinner turned to dessert Cho's phone rang. He excused himself from the table and walked off to an empty corner of the restaurant. Jane saw his lips open, frozen in shock for a moment. Jane felt a cold shiver run through him as Cho immediately glanced in his direction, his face still stricken before he went back to his call. Lisbon noticed it too and saw Jane swallow hard. Cho slowly walked back to the table, Jane and Lisbon's worried expressions making Rigsby and Van Pelt turn around in their seats to him. Cho addressed Jane but shot Lisbon a glance. 'Powers has been found dead. Throat slit.'

'What else?' Jane asked, his pulse racing.

Cho nodded. 'Smiley face drawn over his bed in what looks like his own blood.'

Van Pelt gasped and Lisbon turned towards Jane who sat with a blank expression on his face. 'Jane' she whispered.

He nodded and took a deep breath, 'I guess I better take a look at the scene' he replied quietly.

* * *

><p>Rigsby and Van Pelt stayed at the hotel as Jane, Cho and Lisbon went to Powers' address, a rundown hotel that lay on the outskirts of the city. After liaising with local cops, some of which knew the three former CBI staff from years before, leading to some awkward re-introductions and looks that said, 'here we go again' Jane walked up the stairs to the apartment with Lisbon on his heels. Cho stayed behind to try to keep press leakage to a minimum. So far they had arrived before any reporters but all of them knew it wouldn't be long for this story to hit. Cho's plan was for Jane to get in and out as soon as possible as any sightings of him at the scene would no doubt whip the press into a frenzy.<p>

Lisbon touched his arm before he rounded the corner to the apartment. 'You want to go in alone first?'

Jane sighed, shaking his head. 'It's not him, Teresa.'

As he entered the room he closed his eyes briefly at the sight in front of him, the red face that invaded his nightmares and his waking thoughts for years. Suddenly he felt physically sick, something he hadn't felt at a crime scene in years. He turned around immediately and dashed out of the room, his head leaning over the balcony getting some air into his lungs. Lisbon patted his back, soothing strokes and rubbed his shoulder. 'You don't have to go in there' she pleaded. 'I'll take a look.'

He shook his head and took a deep breath. 'It's not him' he said again, more for his own sake now than for Lisbon's. She nodded, her face creased with concern. He touched her cheek and nodded, a small smile on his lips to give her assurance he was okay.

After another deep breath he straightened his shoulders and walked back in. He took in the details from the room dispassionately, the placing of the body, the stab wounds. He looked everywhere apart from the red face. He looked in the fridge, the magazines that lay on the small kitchenette table, the mail that lay unopened, dated two days prior. His mind began formulating sparse thoughts but knew he needed time to put any pieces together into any kind of coherent theory.

Lisbon stood looking at the face on the wall as he moved around. For everyone else McAllister was Red John and he was dead years ago. For her it seemed like yesterday since she saw one of these, Lorelei Martins. Jane's words to her, no emotion and colder than she'd ever witnessed him before. _She had it coming._ She glanced over at him, over the past few days so different to that man, so loving. She found it hard to correlate these conflicting sides to him. A thought occurred to her. For him the last time he had seen one of those faces it had been on her face drawn with Partridge's blood. She saw him avoid looking at it, wondering if that was why. He caught her on as she openly studied him and he walked towards her. 'I've seen enough, let's get back to the hotel' he said quietly, pulling her by her arm and not looking back.

* * *

><p>'We need to send Rigsby and Van Pelt back to San Francisco' Lisbon said to Cho and Jane as they sat in her hotel room. 'This has nothing to do with them. Whoever is doing this...whoever it is...we have to make sure they're not caught up in the crossfire.'<p>

Both men nodded. Jane replied softly, 'You're right. They have a young family. That's where they should be.'

'Good. We handle this ourselves. Cho, how about the press?'

Jane's admiration in this woman never ceased to amaze him. She soldiered on no matter what was thrown at her.

Cho replied, 'There were a few reporters but we were able to spin the story that it was a mistake. No one saw you or Jane at the scene. There was a fire at a warehouse downtown so that's going to make the front page instead, can't see this making a mention.'

Jane laughed softly. 'Thank heavens for arsonists, eh?'

Lisbon asked, her voice breaking a little, 'Jane, are you sure-'

'It's not him, Lisbon. It's not him. It's a copycat' he replied emphatically.

Cho rubbed his hands over his face. 'Let's call it a night. Should have forensics by the morning. I'll update Rigsby and Van Pelt, get them a flight out in the morning.'

After he left Lisbon and Jane sat at the table in the room. She saw the darkness encroach on him again as he stared into space. She moved from the table and he lifted out of his trance. 'I'm beat, I'm going to go to bed' she said, yawning. 'We can pick things up in the morning.'

He nodded and looked at the couch in the room. She took the pillow from the other side of her bed and put it on the couch along with a spare blanket she found in the wardrobe. As she brushed past him she ruffled his hair on the way to get changed in the bathroom. 'No peeking' she tried to joke and he smiled in response but both of them knew it fell flat.

* * *

><p>Blood. Red lightning streaks. Bodies intertwined. Mother and child, blonde hair matting with other blonde hair, limbs twisted together, mother gripping her child to her breast. Red lightning again. Dark hair, green eyes staring, vacant, empty. Red on white sheets. Seeping to the ground. Red droplets of rain falling onto wooden floors with a soft pitter patter. A knife. Twisting into bodies again and again, faster and faster. More blood, it covers his eyes now, his hands. His hands around a neck, squeezing tighter, tighter. Blood continues to hit him in the face. Pelting down on him from the heavens, hands losing their grip as it comes down harder. His arms are soaked now too, he can hardly see the neck he's holding any longer. Everything is red.<p>

'Jane!' Lisbon shouts as he thrashes on the couch, the blanket long kicked off him. 'Jane, wake up!' she yells, grasping his shoulders and shaking them. Eyes closed she sees the movement behind them. Tries to remember if you're supposed to wake someone who's having a nightmare. To hell with it, she says and slaps him across the face. Eyes open wide suddenly and he grasps the hands that slapped him squeezing it hard. 'Jane, it's me! It's Lisbon. Wake up!' she pants, her circulation nearly cut off by his hold on her. Suddenly she sees recognition in his eyes. He blinks, his breathing calms, his grip loosens. 'Lisbon?' he croaks finally and she smiles, nodding. 'You were having a nightmare. You're okay now. Everything's okay.'

He listens to her voice, calm and soothing, feels the softness of her hand as it strokes his cheek. He closes his eyes but opens them again quickly, moving up on the couch suddenly. Takes her other hand, caresses it and frowns at her. 'You're okay?'

She nods, sitting beside him. 'I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. Probably did more damage to you with the slap in the face.'

He nods, too soon to smile at her attempt of a joke to hide the lie. 'Do you need to go to hospital?' he asks seriously.

'What, go see those frauds in white coats? Nah' she smiles.

'Lisbon-'

'Jane, I'm fine.' She wriggles her fingers. He knows it hurts like hell but at least knows he didn't break anything. 'I'm sorry' he whispers, placing his head in his hands.

She moves his hands away, her eyes demanding that he look at her. 'Stop it' she orders. 'This isn't another thing for you to feel guilty about, all right?'

A small smile graces his lips and he nods.

'Okay, let me get you some water.'

As she gets up to leave he grabs her uninjured hand again and kisses its knuckles.

He gulps down the water as she sits beside him.

'Jane, you're shirt is soaked through with sweat, you should take it off.'

He chances a sly smile. 'Really Lisbon, is this how you plan to seduce me? Take advantage of me when I'm at my weakest?'

She grins back. 'Absolutely. How'd you guess?'

They both laugh and Jane feels the strength come back to his legs. 'I'll get a shower and change into my pyjamas' he says, rising to his feet.

'Your what?' she grins.

'Pyjamas, why?' he frowns.

'You wear pyjamas?'

'What's wrong with that?'


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So, anyone still there? LOL. Hope everyone who watched enjoyed the series finale as much as I did. Surprisingly, I'm not as upset as I thought I'd be. It was wonderful seeing a show go out somewhat on its own terms and to feel some real closure for all the characters. So often shows are cancelled without experiencing that. Thanks to everyone who said they'd be still reading TM fanfiction after the show, I know I certainly will be. Still so many stories to be told and that's a testament to the depth of these characters. So, here's the (mostly) fluffy/funny chapter I promised because, hey, what other mood could you possibly be in right now?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 - Sleepover<p>

After showering and clad in a pair of navy blue pyjamas Jane knocked on the adjoining door between their rooms. Lisbon opened the door on her side dressed in some sweat pants and a tank top. She looked him up and down and tried unsuccessfully not to smile. 'Ready for our slumber party then?' he asked, stepping into the room.

'You look better, you okay?' she asked.

'Yeah' he sighed, 'Feel better after a shower.'

They stood between the bed and the couch and looked at each other for a moment. 'Well, goodnight' Jane said, kissing her on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed.

'Teresa?'

'I just think you'll sleep better in a bed and I know better than to try to get you to sleep in your own. And...after what just happened I don't want you to anyway.' Blushing as she saw his face light up she clarified, 'I just mean sleeping Jane. No-'

'Funny stuff?' he laughed.

Lisbon frowned and then grinned. 'The High School Reunion case. We danced.'

'You just remember that?'

'Yeah, I did.' Her cheeks reddened when she thought of that moment, of how she rested her cheek on his shoulder and closed her eyes, his cologne filling her senses and his hand in hers. She hadn't needed to imagine a cold hearted guy that night, she was more than happy with the one that twirled her around the dance floor.

'I enjoyed dancing with you that night too' he said softly with a knowing smile.

'I take-'

'The right side, I know.'

'Right, of course you do' she mumbled, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea.

As they lay side by side she picked up the remote control, turning the TV on and switched it to Animal Planet. 'You like these shows, right?'

He nodded, his arms folded behind his head, 'You can learn a lot about human behaviour from our animal friends.'

'This is weird' Lisbon said after a minute of them watching the show in silence, a large space between their bodies.

'You want me to go back to the couch?'

'No.' She turned on her side to face him, saw that he was watching the screen but his face was blank, she could almost see his nightmare replaying in his mind. 'I always wondered if you had nightmares' she said softly. 'Guess I don't have to ask what it was about.'

Jane sighed, smiling sadly, his eyes still fixed to the set. 'He really is the gift that keeps on giving.'

'You want to talk about it?'

He shrugged, 'What's to talk about?'

'Is it always the same thing?'

He shook his head. 'After...after what happened to my family it used to be just them I'd see. Then, after a few years of knowing you, well...you were there too. I think that's when I realised I was falling for you. My conscious mind wouldn't allow me to accept it but my subconscious...well...Anyway, they stopped for a few years after I...after I did what I did. Actually slept pretty well for a while.' His lips curled into a smile. 'Even better when we got together.' He sighed again and the smile dropped, 'After you were taken they started up again, well, when I could sleep which wasn't too often. Haven't had one since we got you back.'

'Guess it's not surprising after tonight.'

'I thought I'd never have to look at another one of those ever again' he said quietly.

'Who's doing this, Jane? Do you really have no idea?'

He slowly shook his head. 'Well, I've antagonised quite a few people over the years. It's an extensive list to filter your way through.' He sighed loudly. 'I want to take another look at the crime scene tomorrow, or at least of the photographs taken. I may have been a little too...affected earlier to take everything in. The more I think about it now the more I think there must be a clue left behind.'

'Why do you think that?'

'Just a hunch. It's a game to whoever this is. Seems to want to test me, maybe to observe what will finally cause me to unravel. Maybe if I take another look I'll see something. Maybe something that he wants me to notice. Ascertain if I'm up to the challenge.'

'Jane, you're sounding...obsessed... you're sounding-'

'Familiar' he completed for her.

She nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat. 'I'm afraid of you turning back into that man again. The last few days-'

'Months, Teresa. More than that. Just days to you' he sighed. 'I haven't been that man in a long time.' He turned his face towards her. 'I know what it feels like to have joy in my life again, to have light in it. I'm not about to throw that away over being the morbid fascination of some lunatic. I'm not going down that path again. I can promise you that.'

'I'm glad to hear it' she murmured, clutching her locket between her fingers.

'I know you're worried about Powers being dead. About not finding the trigger. Whoever set this up will know what it is.'

'You can't be sure of that.'

He shrugged, 'No, I can't but why kill Powers otherwise? They took a lot of time and effort to both take you and make you live that life.' He bit his bottom lip. 'I...I don't think they're done with you yet' he said softly.

'You're afraid that they've implanted some kind of hidden command in my brain that's going to make me flip out as soon as I hear it? But I thought that you said once before that people under hypnosis won't act out of character.'

Jane chortled, surprising her. 'Well, you've wanted to kill me more than a few times in your life. So, it wouldn't be entirely out of character if that's his plan.'

'Jane! That's not funny!' she fumed. A small smile fell across her lips after a moment. 'Besides, you think if I really wanted you dead by now I wouldn't have done it already? Not a court in the land would convict me.'

He smiled and sighed loudly. 'You should get some sleep. I'll turn the sound off on the TV.'

'The whole point of you getting into bed was for _you_ to sleep.'

'Mmm. Can't see it tonight.'

'So then why did you get in?'

He grinned at her. 'Why do you suppose?'

She rolled her eyes but moved over a fraction in the bed and tentatively placed her hand on his chest, playing with a pyjama button.

'You really don't like my pyjamas? You've never mentioned it before.'

She smiled and shrugged. 'I haven't? I've never been with a man who wore them before. But...I guess in light of your three piece suits I shouldn't be that surprised.'

He grinned removing one hand from behind his head and placing it on top of hers, rubbing it gently. 'I could always take them off if they offend you.'

She whacked him on the chest, glad she was using the hand Jane hadn't squashed earlier. 'Don't you dare!'

After a moment she continued, 'You know when my brothers couldn't sleep I used to sing them a lullaby-'

Jane's sudden bellowing laugh stopped her mid sentence. 'Please, Teresa, not that. Haven't I suffered enough tonight!'

'What are you talking about?!' She suddenly caught on and added, 'I've sung it to you before.'

'Yes' he laughed. 'Stick to the musical instruments my dear, you can't carry a tune in a bucket.'

'My brothers used to love it when I sang to them!' she huffed. 'You must be deaf.'

'After that night I wished I was' he grinned.

After receiving a dig in the ribs he laughed again. 'You smell different.'

'Is that supposed to be a chat up line? If so, you should work on your patter' she said flatly but shifted a little closer towards him.

'I didn't say you smelt bad, just...different.' He took the opportunity to put his arm around her shoulders and bring her a little closer, delighting as she moved so she lay touching his side. He bent down and sniffed her hair. 'Smells like...grapefruit.'

'It's probably from the crap they put on me today.'

'Ah, yes, I'd almost forgotten. What did you have done?'

'God knows, some kind of mud wrap thing, felt like a goddamned mummy. Then some other gloop on my hair.'

Jane grinned, his fingers rubbing small circles on her shoulder, his body warming as he felt her bare skin, 'Tell me, just how big are Rigsby's feet?'

She laughed. 'Please don't remind me. I'll be having nightmares myself.' She moved and picked up the remote control. 'Let's turn this off, see if we can both get some sleep.' After the room was bathed in darkness he said, 'You know what does help me fall asleep?'

'I'm afraid to ask.'

He tapped the shoulder next to her and replied, 'When you fall asleep with your head just here.'

Her eyes questioned his. 'Well now you're just trying to take advantage of my good nature.'

'So, what else is new?' he smiled.

She shrugged and sighed but placed her head on his shoulder. He snaked an arm around her shoulders and resumed stroking her hair. He closed his eyes but then sensed her eyes on him, making him open them again. She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip as his eyes trained on hers, dark and intense. She planted a gentle kiss on his lips. He pulled her closer and kissed her in return, his hand moving to cup her cheek. 'You're getting more used to this kissing thing' he smiled, kissing her softly again.

'Is that a problem?'

'On the contrary, it might be just what you need to recover your memories. You know a kind of...immersive therapy if you like.'

She grinned at him. 'Oh, so you're saying the more we kiss the more chance I'll remember that we're a couple. You're full of it, Jane.'

He shrugged and grinned back. 'Well, I thought you might want to give it a shot.'

'Maybe I will' she said softly, kissing him again, smell pecks replaced after a few moments by longer and more passionate kisses. She placed her hand at his neck, brushing her fingers along its skin and then through his hair, gently stroking his curls. She moved so she lay across him more, her right leg on top of his, her toes skimming over his pyjama bottoms. He moved his hand from her shoulder to her back, his fingers drawing the tank top further up and grazing his fingers along the small of her back. She gasped at the touch, intensifying the kiss again. Jane matched it, his breathing uneven as he became more aroused, getting lost in the kiss and unable to quench his thirst for her. He pulled her up and kissed her neck and collarbone, long open mouthed kisses, his tongue dancing over her smooth skin. She tasted different from her usual soap but equally as delicious and he nipped at her flesh with his teeth, her fingers digging into his scalp as she became more stimulated. She took his face in her hands and kissed him hard, their hearts thumping against each other.

Suddenly a cell phone rang beside them, stilling their movements. For a moment their eyes lingered on each other before Lisbon took a deep breath and reached over Jane for the phone. Her breasts barely enclosed in her bra and tank top hit him close to his face as she did so and he rolled his eyes, exhaling to control himself.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay, another dark chapter as Jane's buttons are pressed some more...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 - Bodies<p>

She looked at the cell phone, 'It's Cho' she whispered, still a little out of breath.

He nodded and she moved back to her own side of the bed, handing Jane his phone.

Another deep breath later he pushed the green button and cleared his throat, turning on the light beside them. 'Cho, what's happened?' A call in the middle of the night undoubtedly meant more trouble. He looked at Lisbon and put the phone on speaker silently.

'Two more from Masters' list have been found dead.' Obvious hesitation in his tone. 'Is Lisbon with you?' he asked quietly.

The anxiety in Cho's voice made Lisbon disregard any embarrassment she felt in him finding out she and Jane were together at this hour. 'I'm here Cho, what is it?'

'You in your room or Jane's?'

'Um...mine, why?'

'I'll be there in ten minutes.' The line went dead.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Jane was dressed again in his suit and Lisbon in jeans and a blouse. He paced the room, his finger running along his bottom lip as she watched him from an armchair. A knock on the door and Jane strode over to it and opened it for Cho. 'So, I'm guessing this is something truly horrific that you didn't want to say on the phone.'<p>

Cho nodded and pointed to a chair in the room. 'Sit down.'

'Cho, just tell me' Jane ordered, standing in front of him, Lisbon walking over to join them.

Cho nodded. 'All right then. Bodies were found at Alexandria cemetery.' He pursed his lips as Lisbon took a sharp intake of breath and Jane closed his eyes. He opened them and nodded for Cho to continue.

'Bodies were lying on top of the graves of your wife and daughter-'

Jane nodded furiously, putting a hand up to stop him as he stepped backwards, stumbling onto the edge of the bed. Lisbon knelt in front of him as his eyes looked through her. 'Jane?'

He exhaled and squeezed her hand that was resting on his knee. 'I'm okay. I'm okay.' He got off the bed and took a deep breath, addressing Cho. 'What else?'

'Smiley faces over each of the headstones.'

Jane nodded and looked away from him, hanging his head for a few moments. Lisbon touched his shoulder but he didn't acknowledge it. A group of brochures sat on the table in the room and he flung them off it, pounding his fists on the top of the table and shaking his head, his back turned to his colleagues.

Cho and Lisbon exchanged worried glances as they watched him. Lisbon spoke softly to Cho, 'You go downstairs and wait in the lobby, we'll be there in a minute.'

* * *

><p>After Cho left she approached him cautiously as he stood in the same spot, bending down to catch his eye. A tear escaped from him as he glanced at her sideways, fury still evident in his expression. 'I may not be able to keep the promise I made you' he said softly but his voice menacing.<p>

Lisbon nodded and stifled some tears of her own. 'Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, huh?' she replied quietly, touching one of his hands, still coiled into a fist. 'We need to go to the cemetery now.'

He shook his head and fell into a chair. 'I don't know if I can go back there. I don't want to see what he's done.' He looked over at her as she took a seat beside him and took her hand, uncurling his fingers so it lay in hers. 'Let's just go back to Austin. Let's just go home' he pleaded, tears falling down his cheeks.

'Jane' she whispered, gently caressing his face. 'Is that really what you want?'

He looked up and sighed loudly, 'No. What I want is to catch this bastard and string him up.' He lowered his eyes to her and laughed softly, sighing again. 'Why don't you stay here? No point two of us getting no sleep tonight.'

'You seriously think I'm going to sleep with all this going on?'

After another small sad chuckle he shook his head. 'I suppose not.'

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the cemetery a cold shiver ran up his spine. The last time he'd been here he'd killed Red John. His eyes drifted to the church where he'd finally met his nemesis as dawn began to rise. The cemetery was always peaceful but in this early light eerily so, the birds only just beginning their dawn chorus. Jane walked purposefully to the familiar headstones, now surrounded with police tape and a police car and uniformed officer beside them, the cop in conversation with a man in a black suit.<p>

Cho pointed to the man in the suit, 'I'm guessing that's Henry Richards, he's in charge of planning the services here along with keeping the grounds in order. He got a call at 1am telling him that there was a disturbance at your wife and daughter's graves.'

'He came out in the middle of the night to check on it?' Lisbon asked, striding alongside them.

Cho shook his head. 'He was going to check it out this morning but caller kept calling every ten minutes so he finally did. Sounded suspicious obviously so he called the cops to come to the scene.'

'I take it there's no trace on the call' Lisbon stated.

'No. Burner phone with no GPS. Was found at the scene between the headstones.'

Jane finally spoke. 'The phone was left?'

'Yeah, why?'

Jane didn't answer but quickened his pace.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at the headstones he took a deep breath, blood dripping from them onto the grass below, names obscured by the red face. Two women lay on the graves. It didn't take much imagination to figure out the symbolism. Both blonde, one with long straight hair that lay on his wife's grave, the other shorter with long curly hair on his daughter's. Both dressed in long white dresses just like his family on the day they were buried, their hands clasped on their stomachs.<p>

Lisbon sighed heavily beside him and took his hand. 'Jesus Christ' she whispered.

She pulled on his hand, turning his gaze away from the sight in front of him. 'Jane, maybe you were right. Maybe we just go back to Austin. I'm sure being there will help me recover my memories and, even if I don't, well, we can make new ones. Let Cho and the FBI find this sick bastard.'

He shook his head slowly, his expression dark. 'No, Lisbon. I have to finish this.'

He walked over to the uniformed officer and retrieved the burner phone from him. He took it out of its evidence bag, waving off concerns about fingerprints. 'There won't be any' he said assuredly.

He flicked though the contacts, finding only the one he expected to. _Red John._

He pressed the call button and it was answered on the first ring. Before the other party spoke Jane said coldly, 'This is Patrick Jane, you have my attention.'


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Major apologies for the delay in getting this chapter up. RL has been rough over the last week. I won't bore you with the details. I am hoping to be a bit better with my updating over the next week or so. Thanks again for all the wonderful support for this story. Can't believe it has over 400 reviews! Next chapter there will be more case development. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 - Reunions<p>

After a split second of silence high pitched laughter greeted Jane.

'I didn't get out of my bed to talk to The Joker' Jane deadpanned.

The laughter stopped and a high pitched voice spoke softly. 'So, Patrick, it's been a while, hasn't it?'

Now it was Jane's turn to laugh. 'I have to say the voice is quite impressive but Carter and Bertram were pretty good at faking it too.'

'So was McAllister I assume.'

Jane rolled his eyes. 'You really expect me to believe I got the wrong man?'

'Not yet. But you will. By the way, I'm pleased that Teresa seems to have escaped relatively unscathed from her little adventure as the lovely Angela. She really did take to motherhood, didn't she?' A pause followed as Jane glanced at Lisbon who was standing beside Cho and looking at him, a frown on her face. 'Enjoy your time together, Patrick, my old friend. Consider it a welcome back gift from an old adversary. Tell me, have you bedded her again as quickly as you did Lorelei?' Another laugh. 'In any case, shame your reunion isn't going to last much longer.'

Jane ignored the frantic beating of his heart after the thinly veiled threat and suppressed his anger, keeping his tone jovial. 'So, if you are who you say you are where have you been the last few years? A Tibetan monastery? Trying to find your inner Chi?'

A soft chuckle came from the other end. 'You know I have missed sparring with you, Patrick.'

'Tell me why I should believe you.'

'If you need to ask me that then you're not the man you once were. Perhaps I need to sharpen your focus again.'

The line went dead.

* * *

><p>Lisbon approached as he stared at the phone in his hand. 'Who was that? You look like you've just seen a ghost.'<p>

Jane nodded slowly before a soft smile fell across his lips. 'That's what our mystery man would like me to believe.'

'What are you talking about?'

He paused, biting his bottom lip for a moment and looked into the distance.

'Jane' Lisbon prodded.

He turned back to her and squeezed her shoulder with his free hand. 'The person responsible wants me to believe I didn't kill Red John. That McAllister wasn't Red John. Wants me to believe that he's still out there and has engineered this whole spectacle as a way of re-introducing himself into my life.'

Her eyes wide, Lisbon nodded. 'Well, he's certainly making a bold statement, that's for sure.'

Jane handed the phone over to Cho who approached them before being called away by the uniformed officer again, 'Only one contact. I'm sure it's a burner too' Jane said before turning his attention back to Lisbon. 'You believe me, that it's definitely not him?'

'You're the expert. If you say it's not him then it's not him. Our job is to catch whoever it is and put him away nonetheless.'

Jane sucked in a breath and spoke softly. 'Teresa, he's threatened you. Again. Maybe it's time-'

She shook her head before he finished. 'Jane, if you're staying here then so am I. We're still a team, aren't we?'

He nodded, unable to stop himself from drawing her into a hug. 'He's not going to get you again, I promise you that, Teresa.'

She pulled away from him slightly. 'Stop worrying about me and get your brain in gear. What's the next step?'

He smiled, shaking his head. 'Still so bossy.' He released her and nodded, 'Okay, I need to see the evidence from the Powers' crime scene. He more or less just admitted that I missed something there.'

Cho walked back up to him, making Lisbon draw back from Jane entirely, catching the end of their conversation. 'That'll have to wait.'

'Why?' Lisbon asked.

'Because the press are on their way. We need to get you out of here and change hotels a.s.a.p.'

* * *

><p>Two hours later Jane and Lisbon sat on the floor of a dingy motel room, looking over the crime scene photographs of Powers' murder. Cho had checked them in using cash and had gone to retrieve the evidence from the case and await Abbott who was flying in to take care of the press angle. The story of Red John's apparent re-emergence was growing legs by the minute. They'd only just started to look at the photographs but both of them could barely see straight having hardly slept. Jane yawned, stretching his shoulders and sighing loudly, eliciting a yawn from Lisbon in response.<p>

'God, Jane, don't yawn, you know it's catching' she yawned.

He stifled another yawn in return and got to his feet, shaking his head from side to side. He looked around the hotel room, it reminding him of the type he lived in on and off for many years. He couldn't help feel that it was ironic that a Red John copycat had somehow got him back staying somewhere like this once again.

'It's hardly the Ritz, is it?' he muttered, mostly to himself, sulking as he recalled making out with Lisbon in an opulent hotel room enveloped in Egyptian cotton sheets just a few hours before.

Lisbon, her eyes trained on the photographs replied, 'Jane, you know full well why we had to come somewhere like this. We have to keep you away from the press.'

He walked over and opened the bare cupboards of the kitchenette. 'There isn't even any tea' he said, shaking his head.

Lisbon laughed, making him turn around to her in surprise. 'You think this is funny, do you?' he said, his lips curling into a smile to match hers.

'No. Not funny but...normal. You acting like a spoilt child' she teased. She stood up and walked closer to him, her tone serious now. 'I was afraid that after what happened earlier that you'd retreat back into yourself and shut us all out.'

He smiled softly at her, kissing her. 'Like you said, we're a team.'

She cocked an eyebrow. 'I used to tell you that all the time. Never stopped you going off and doing your own thing.'

He shrugged, wrapping his arms around her. 'Yeah, I know...took me a while to listen I guess.'

'It can't have been easy for you, seeing what he did at the graves.'

He sighed. 'They're dead, Teresa. They don't care what he did.'

'But you do' she challenged.

He nodded, trying to suppress the rage that suddenly came over him once again, averting his eyes from her.

'You're allowed to be angry, Jane. You have good reason to be.'

'I also need to keep a lid on it if I have any chance of keeping the promise I made you.'

'Is there anything I can do to help you do that?'

He pulled her closer and began to stroke her hair, closing his eyes as he felt her heartbeat against his chest. 'This is how.'

She smiled into his chest. 'Smooth talker.'

* * *

><p>Cho arrived a short while later with Abbott in tow. He handed a box full of evidence bags from both crime scenes to Jane. 'Get anything from the photographs?'<p>

Jane shook his head. 'Nothing yet.' He began to search through the bags. There was a lot of stuff to sift through at the Powers' scene in particular and he had asked for every scrap of paper for fear of missing the smallest detail.

Abbott nodded to Lisbon, clearly uncomfortable. The last time he'd seen her he'd told her the child she thought was hers was not and that the life she'd been living was a lie. Lisbon picked up on the man's body language immediately and nodded in return, gracing him with a glimmer of a smile in understanding of the position he had put himself in at the time. But for her he was still the man who shut down her beloved CBI and seeing him again as Lisbon stirred up memories in her she would have rather remained forgotten. He had badgered her for weeks about Jane's disappearance, about Bertram, about McAllister, about Blake. All of a sudden she remembered it now like it was yesterday. She knew he was only doing the job he had been told to do but it was hard to reconcile that they were somehow friends and that he was her boss now after everything he'd put her through.

As Jane was examining the contents on a bag he glanced in her direction and then at Abbott. Clearly she still had some issues with him. In his thirst for finding evidence of something he'd missed he had momentarily forgotten the time her brain was stuck in. 'What's happening with the press, Dennis?' he asked, hoping to focus her brain on the present and not the past.

Abbott, relieved, replied, 'Frankly it's a shit storm. As soon as we close down one report that this isn't Red John another one springs up. They're clambering for a quote and interviews from you obviously. Found out that you work for us at the FBI. So that's opened the can of worms on McAllister once again on why you're not behind bars for his murder.' Abbott sighed loudly, now annoyed, 'Director Schultz is wondering...-'

'Why I'm worth the effort' Jane finished for him. 'If it wouldn't be easier just to feed me to the wolves and lock me up.'

Abbott nodded. 'You should know there have been discussions to that effect, Patrick. I'm fighting for you as best I can.'

Jane nodded, 'I know you are, Dennis' he replied sincerely. 'Just give me a heads up if I need to make a quick getaway again' he smiled.

Lisbon watched the exchange between the two men with a mixture of surprise and anxiousness.

'You're thinking of running again?' she said to Jane, her surprise turning to anger. Before he could reply she turned her attention to Abbott. 'And you, of all people, are going to help him?!'

'Lisbon, it won't come down to that-' Jane interrupted but was stopped by her shaking her head.

'No! Don't even think of making promises to me you're incapable of keeping!' She suddenly remembered a warm summer's day. Eating strawberries at a farmer's market. The trust fall. His words. _Lisbon, I want you to know that you can trust me, no matter what happens I will be there for you. I will. I need you to know that._

Beginning to shake, she put her hands up to know to stop him coming any closer. 'I need to get some sleep' she said, her voice breaking. 'I need you all to leave.'

'Lisbon-' Jane tried again.

'Just go, all right, just go!' She turned her back to all of them.

Jane turned to Cho and Abbott. 'Get another room. I'll be there soon.'

After they left he approached her gingerly.

'You know when I said 'all' I meant everyone, Jane' she said quietly, sniffing to stop her tears.

'You know I was never good at following your orders' he replied softly as he stood behind her.

She turned around to him, her eyes glistening. Before she could speak he said, 'I'm not going anywhere, Teresa. I promise. I...I wasn't thinking. Must be the tiredness. It was a joke about making a quick getaway. A bad one, obviously.'

Calming down a little she said, 'You're really not going to run?'

'Not a chance.'

'But you trust that man. How can you? Do you have any idea what he put me through after you left?'

A soft smile fell across his lips and he shook his head. 'Not exactly but I have some idea. And if that was all he did then you would be correct, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him. But...if it hadn't been for him I...may never have seen you again.'

Lisbon wiped her eyes. 'Yeah, because he blackmailed you into working for him by the sound of it. And you made him hire me' she huffed.

'You remember it was my idea to get him to offer you a job?'

'No but why else would he?'

Jane shrugged, accepting her argument. 'Okay, that part is true but...there's more to the story than that. When I got back things were difficult between us. Took us a while to...find our groove again I guess. We didn't get together straight away. I was...um...well I guess I was an idiot.'

An involuntarily smile crossed her lips through her pout. 'No change there.'

Jane grinned. 'Abbott encouraged me to own up to how I felt about you. Countless times. You...um...you began to see someone. It got serious...quickly.' How close he came to losing her to a life in D.C. made him swallow a lump in his throat. 'I waited to tell you how I felt until...well until pretty much the last minute. Even when I did I thought I'd left it too late. You even told me I had. But then...you gave me a chance. Gave us a chance.' He ran his hands up and down her upper arms and smiled, remembering their first kiss and his surprise at her showing up that morning as he was formulating ideas on how he could get some cases to work on that would take him to D.C. Even if romance with her was off the cards he hadn't given up hope of seeing her again in some capacity that morning in the TSA holding cell.

'If it hadn't been for Dennis I'd never have known what we would be like together. To have this second chance. This last chance.' His voice cracking, he shook his head. 'So, you see, I can't hate him, Teresa. Because whatever he did at the CBI he has more than made up for it since then in my book. He's a friend. I do trust him. And if you trust me in any capacity then believe me when I say so do you.'

She pulled away from him, exhaling a deep sigh. 'God, this is so hard to get used to.'

'What is?' he asked gently.

'You. All this honesty. It's...'

'Like getting your heart's desire and then wondering what the hell you're supposed to do with it' he smiled.

She returned the smile, nodding. 'Precisely.'

'I know how you feel.'

'You do?'

'Mmm. When we first got together I was much the same. I knew I wanted to be with you but...it was still hard for me some of the time to accept exactly all that entailed. Took me a while to get where I am now. I expect it'll be the same with you as far as my honesty is concerned.'

She rubbed her temple, a headache formed. 'You know I really am exhausted.'

'Then sleep for a few hours. I'll work on the case in the other room with Cho and Abbott. Just promise me that you'll call if you want to go somewhere. Make sure someone goes with you. Okay?'

She nodded. 'But you're tired too. You need to rest, probably even more than I do.'

'Ah, I'm fine. You know me, I can run on fumes for another while longer. Just want to go through the evidence and then I'll be back here to get some rest myself.' He hoped that rest would also involve some spooning, the only way he was sure he would actually sleep.

Leaving her at the door he bent down and kissed her softly. 'Sleep, I'll see you in a couple of hours.'

As he closed the door behind him he had no idea how incorrect that statement was going to be.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay, so plenty of action in this chapter. Some of you are (hopefully if I've done my job right) going to be surprised at this turn of events. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 - Misdirect<p>

Cho took the phone from his ear. 'Rigsby and Van Pelt are in the air. Agents from San Francisco are going to shadow them as soon as they touch down.' They had wanted to stay and help after finding out about the desecration of Jane's family graves but Cho had insisted they fly back home.

Jane replied, 'Good. Grace's parents live on some sort of ranch, right?'

'Yeah, they're going to hole up there for a few days, see where this is going before they go back home. Ranch should give them adequate cover in case anyone decides to go after them.' Jane nodded to his colleague. The reappearance of a Red John copycat had put all of the old team understandably on edge.

'Smart' Abbott confirmed. 'Better they're as far away from any of this as possible.'

'Grace says she can log in remotely if Wylie needs a hand with any IT issues' Cho added.

'Good to know' Abbott replied. 'He and Vega should be here soon.'

The three men dug through the evidence box. 'So, what exactly are we looking for here, Jane?' Abbott asked, examining a receipt for takeout.

'Something that looks out of place.' He took a pen from an evidence bag and removed the outer cover, scrutinising the workings inside. When he could find nothing he put it back in the bag with a loud sigh. He took a sip of tea, pleased to have at least found some at last, continuing to stare at the box in front of him.

Cho asked him, 'What's up?'

'He wouldn't make it this hard to find something.'

'I thought you said he wanted to see if you were at the top of your game or words to that effect. He's not going to allow it to be obvious.'

Jane bit the inside of his cheek and sucked in a breath before expelling it slowly. 'Agreed. But he still _wants_ me to find it. He knows I won't give up looking until-' He stared at the box again, a frown forming on his face. Suddenly he jumped up from the chair, tea splashing over the rim of the cup as he put it down on a nearby table with a loud rattle. 'That's it. Distraction.'

He pelted towards the door, Cho and Abbott on his heels. Abbott shouted, 'What the hell, Jane!'

'Lisbon!' he yelled as he pulled the door open with a loud thud.

As Cho followed him a shot rang out, hitting the agent on the upper chest and pushing him back onto Abbott who followed behind. Jane had made it to outside the door and took cover behind a plant pot that was located a foot or so from their door.

'Sniper!' Abbott screamed as he pulled Cho back inside the room. 'Jane, get back in here now!'

Jane was caught, halfway to Lisbon's room and halfway back to the room occupied by Cho and Abbott. He heard Abbott on the phone asking for medics and back up. Jane looked at a tall building in front of him, gauging quickly that this was where the shot was fired from. The plant pot only covered half of his lower body in his crouched down state. Whoever it was that had shot Cho could have killed him by now but only one shot had been fired. Distraction, he thought again. Someone else could be in Lisbon's room by now. He puffed out a breath as he heard Abbott call for him to get back in the room again. 'I'll cover you. Get back here, Jane!'

Instead of running back to the room he ran in the opposite direction, rounding the corner to Lisbon's room door. As soon as he careered round the wall he heard the sound of static electricity, his mind registering the word 'taser' and he fell to the ground before blackness overtook him.

* * *

><p>Lisbon woke up at the sound of a shot, years of being a cop instinctively making her attuned to the sound. She reached down to her side and rolled her eyes. No gun. She had been wrong in the past, memories of her jumping out of bed only to see a car backfire in the distance suddenly entering her brain. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the phone beside her. She had slept for a little over an hour and felt a bit better, her headache had lessened at least. She brushed her teeth and used the bathroom, picking up the phone to call Jane just as it rang in her hand, Abbott's number coming up that Jane must have programmed.<p>

'Abbott' she said briskly, still not quite over the fact that he was now her boss.

'Lisbon, thank god, is Jane with you?' His breathless tone made Lisbon's stomach do a somersault.

'No...I thought he was with you. What's happened?' Any thoughts of who he was to her swiftly left her head.

'Stay where you are. Do not...I repeat...do not open the door to anyone but me. Take the phone into the bathroom and lock yourself in, preferably with any kind of weapon you can get your hands on.'

'Abbott, what the hell has happened?!'

'I don't have time to explain. Do it now, Lisbon. Now!'

He hung up and she stared at the phone, her breathing uneven. She heard sirens in the background and caught her breath. She focussed on what he told her and not the terrible scenarios that ran through her head. She found a large pot in a cupboard and took it into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She stood on top of the toilet seat so she had the element of surprise if someone decided to break the door down. In the quiet her brain started functioning again. Abbott had called her. Not Jane. Not Cho. She swallowed and began to shake at what the implications of why that were the case.

A few minutes later the phone in her hand rang and she almost fell off her perch. 'Abbott' she gasped.

His voice was calmer, more assured but she could still detect the worry. 'I'm at the door, let me in, Lisbon.'

She opened the door to find him in a bulletproof vest, dried blood on his hands as he handed her a vest of her own. For a second she just stared at his outstretched hand. 'Jane?' she whispered.

He shook his head. 'He's missing. Abducted presumably. Blood belongs to Cho.'

'Is he?' She shook her head, unable to finish the end of the sentence.

'He's on his way to the hospital for surgery now.'

* * *

><p>Jane woke up in a chair in a dark cellar, his hands and feet tied up with cable ties. Not much chance of escape, people were getting too knowledgeable about how easy it was to get out of handcuffs. He listened intently for any signs that Lisbon was in an adjoining room. Only silence greeted him. As his eyes grew accustomed to the dark he noticed a red blinking light of a camera installed in a corner wall opposite him. He attempted a wave and a smile but as his hands were tied the effect wasn't quite the act of confidence he hoped it would be. He got up from the chair with great difficulty and shuffled to underneath the camera so he was out of its sight, using the wall to edge his way to a sitting position in the corner of the room underneath the camera. He hoped this would grant him an audience with his captor sooner rather than later.<p>

* * *

><p>Wylie and Vega were at the hospital as Abbott and Lisbon arrived. Lisbon looked at the two strangers; the young man with almost white hair encased her in a tight hug until the young girl tapped him on the shoulder. 'Wylie, she doesn't know us, remember, give her some room.'<p>

He acquiesced immediately and apologised profusely. Jane had mentioned that she worked with these two agents and that the young man had actually been the one to find her. 'Wylie, is it?' she asked.

He beamed at her and she smiled faintly back. She looked at the young dark haired woman and nodded to her. 'Vega?'

'Yes, ma'am. I mean, Lisbon' she stuttered. Military background, Lisbon decided straightaway.

'Good to meet you both. I mean-'

'It's okay, we get it' Wylie smiled.

Abbott, who had been checking on Cho's condition at the nurse's station, came up to them and addressed Lisbon. 'He's still in surgery. They've let us commandeer a room down the hall that we'll use as a makeshift base for now.'

He turned to Wylie, 'You got your laptop?'

Wylie tapped the bag that hung around him. 'Got it, just need a WiFi connection and we're all set.'

'Okay, good. Vega, liaise with local PD. Make sure no one else comes onto this wing without being checked out. Everyone to be searched for weapons.'

'Yes, sir' she replied quickly, strutting off to talk to a uniformed officer a short way away.

Lisbon watched the scene like she was in a movie, unsure of her place in this picture. Her thoughts turned to Jane before Abbott's soft tone pricked her attention. 'Lisbon, Teresa, I know you and I...well we have some history, shall we say that you're still sifting through but-'

'He told me I could trust you' she interrupted, more in control of herself and staring at him intensely. 'So I will. He says you're his friend so I'm counting on you to be just that.'

He nodded, a soft smile coming to his face. 'Good. You know Cho won't go down without a fight. They could have killed Jane but they didn't. And you know Jane can talk his way out of pretty much anything. We have to believe that he'll keep whoever this is talking long enough so we can find him. Now, since neither one of us are surgeons so we can't help Cho apart from pray for him, let's concentrate on getting that pain in the ass consultant back to us in one piece, all right?'

She smiled as tears fell down her cheeks and she wiped them away furiously, nodding. In a stronger tone she replied, 'When we do get him back I'll have his ass for not following your order when you told him to get back into that damn room.'


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews throughout and for the last chapter. So pleased my surprise of who was taken worked so well.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 - Meeting of Minds<p>

Wylie started up his laptop and tapped a few keys as Abbott and Lisbon stood behind him. 'Okay, here's the security footage from the motel. It's not great.' A hazy black and white video came up on screen.

'Can't you clean it up?' Abbott asked.

'Hang...on...' Wylie replied tapping some more keys quickly, his eyes fixed to the screen. Clearer footage could now be seen of the hotel's parking lot. Lisbon gasped as she saw what looked like a heavy set man dressed in black carry Jane over his shoulder.

'Can we zoom in? Get a better look at him' Lisbon said.

Wylie did so but the image broke up again, making the man's face become nothing but some grey squares on the screen. 'I have a program that'll clean this up but it'll take a while to run.'

'How long?' Abbott asked.

'Um...' Wylie replied.

'Just an estimate, Jason. I'm not expecting an answer set in stone' Abbott said, knowing Wylie dealt in figures and absolutes better than guesswork.

'Couple of hours' he replied.

'Okay, good, keep at it. What about the van?' Abbott pointed to a white van where Jane's apparently lifeless body was thrown into.

'No number plate and common. But I'm going to try to track it using traffic cams nonetheless. We have the general direction it travelled as it left the hotel at least.'

'What about Jane's cellphone?' Lisbon asked.

'Looks like it was switched off. I've been trying to remotely switch it back on periodically to get a location but so far nothing.'

Abbott and Lisbon looked at each other anxiously. Abbott squeezed Wylie's shoulder. 'Jason, I know this is putting a lot of pressure onto you.'

'I can do it' he replied enthusiastically.

'I know you can but you remember Grace Van Pelt?'

'Of course, she helped me before when she was consulting that time a couple of years back.'

'She's offered her services, remotely. Any use to you?'

He nodded furiously, 'Absolutely. She'd be a great help.'

Lisbon smiled. 'Great, I'll get her number for you.'

'Thanks, Lisbon' Wylie said. Before turning back to his screen he added, 'We're going to find him. We found you and we'd far less to go on' he smiled.

Lisbon choked up immediately and nodded. 'Thanks, Jason.'

* * *

><p>As Wylie got to work Abbott and Lisbon walked over to a table and sat down. 'So, we have at least two people involved in this' Lisbon said.<p>

Abbott nodded. 'Yes, one who is obviously trained as a marksman and a second who took Jane.'

'The guy who took Jane could be nothing more than a bit of muscle and even the shooter could just be a gun for hire' Lisbon pointed out.

As he nodded Abbott took a call on his phone. After a few minutes he put it away and addressed her again, pursing his lips. 'Spot where shot was fired was found. Not even a shell casing left. Whoever this is works clean.'

'So then how can they be sure it was definitely the place?'

Abbott took a breath. 'Envelope with red smiley face left there and...'

'And what?' Lisbon prodded, immediately concerned by his reticence.

'Your name written on it.'

Lisbon sighed, shaking her head. 'Jane said they weren't finished with me just yet.'

'Forensics are looking over it-'

'There won't be any fingerprints or DNA. We both know that, Abbott.'

'We have to check. Once they've done that they're bringing it here.'

'Did they open it?'

'Not yet but they will once they're finished sweeping it.'

'I want to open it.'

'Lisbon-'

'Abbott, this all started with me.'

'And don't forget you're still under their influence. Inside that envelope could be a command to do god knows what. Jane'll kick my butt if anything happens to you again under my watch.'

Lisbon's lips curled into a smile. 'Would pay to see that.'

Abbott smiled in return. 'I'm betting we could sell tickets.'

'No point, Jane would only scalp them to make some money out of it.'

Both grinned at each other and nodded. Perhaps they could work together after all, Lisbon surmised.

After a moment she said, 'I want to go through the Visualize files again. It's the only solid lead we've got at the moment.'

Wylie, his fingers still dancing over the keys, shouted to her, 'All the background checks should be done by now. Michelle, I mean, Vega left her laptop with me. You can log on to check them out.'

Abbott nodded. 'Sounds like a plan, then.'

Lisbon retrieved the laptop and got to work.

* * *

><p>Jane looked at his bare wrist. His watch and phone had been removed and there were no windows in the room. Impressive interrogation technique so a prisoner had no idea what time it was or whether it was day or night, meant to disorient them further. Jane had no idea where he was or how long the journey was to get here but he had been keeping track of the time in his head since he'd woke up. Two hours so far. Assuming Lisbon wasn't in this location then she and Abbott would be together now working on finding him. His lips turned upwards of their own accord. Nothing like throwing them in at the deep end together. He was glad that Wylie and Vega would also be helping. If anyone could pin down his location it was Wylie. His thoughts turned to Cho. Hopefully in surgery or a flesh wound but Abbott's tone as he called for medics left him to believe his condition sounded serious enough. He closed his eyes briefly. Cho was almost as much a stabling influence in his life as Lisbon. Not one to show his emotions but a dry sense of humour and a masked sense of playfulness hidden underneath his detached facade. Lisbon would be devastated if he didn't make it. So would he, come to that. Even if he was technically her boss at the FBI she had mentored him for years at the CBI and she would always see him as somehow still her responsibility.<p>

The door opened and Jane looked up from his seat on the floor, blinking his eyes as the light from outside streamed in. He didn't take any notice of the figures moving towards them, he looked behind them instead to see what was outside the door. It looked like a narrow corridor and could see the bottom of a wooden staircase. Two sets of hands gripped him and pulled him up, pushing him back into the seat. He studied their faces and recognised two of the people from the Visualize files Masters had given to him.

'Easy, John, George' he smiled, their eyes flicking to each other nervously as their first names were spoken. But neither spoke and John, the larger of the two and the one he ascertained from his smell of cheap cologne had been the one responsible for the tasering, tied Jane's legs to the chair legs to stop him getting up again.

'I could really do with a bathroom break, John' Jane said.

John chuckled gruffly. 'Guess you'll have to hold it unless you want to make a mess in your suit.'

Jane rolled his eyes. Charming. So, evidently not the criminal mastermind of the outfit. He had thought as much from the file he'd read on him. Been indoctrinated into Visualize after serving some time in a young offender's home as a teen and worked in 'security' there. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know what that entailed. He briefly looked at George. His was much the same story. Both were too far in and far too stupid to listen to him. If he continued he was more likely to get a punch in the gut from them. He may well be getting that later in any case so he decided to stay quiet.

After they left the room his mind went to the other Visualize files. Taking out those already dead along with John and George he was left with five names. One woman, Tori Reynolds. Lisbon had recognised her from somewhere so she must be significant. He filed that information away and concentrated on the other four. Two he further discounted as mere minions. Two left. William Dawson and Terence Finlay. Both were high up in Stiles' organisation although Jane had never met either of them on his visits there. Both well educated. He hoped that Lisbon and Abbott were dwindling the numbers down too, Wylie's background checks helping them decide on who was the more likely candidate. He closed his eyes and pictured their photographs in his head until he smiled softly before opening them again. He stared at the camera ahead of him.

'So, William, don't you think it was time we met?' he smiled.

* * *

><p>A short while later a slim man in his early fifties with short greying hair and standing about six foot tall wearing glasses and a dark brown suit opened the door. Jane looked him up and down. He appeared out of place in this dark cellar and Jane imagined him more comfortable in a large leather armchair or a library then here. Of course he wasn't the only one. John and George followed him inside and placed a chair opposite Jane that the man sat in before they retreated and stood with their backs to the door.<p>

'So, Patrick. We meet again at last' he smiled, his eyes dancing with amusement. 'How'd you know it was me?'

Jane smiled back and ignored his question. 'Still trying to feed me that line? Come on, William. We both know you're not Red John. To be honest I don't know why you'd want to be. You're much more...inventive than he ever was.'

'Trying flattery, Patrick?' he replied softly.

Jane shook his head. 'Nope. Just the truth. I have to say you played me like a fish. Had me so paranoid about Lisbon I didn't think you'd come after me. I played right into your hands.'

Dawson shrugged, sitting back on his chair and crossing his legs. 'Not exactly difficult to get you paranoid about that particular scenario. However, you did spoil my fun when you got her back so quickly. I was hoping to indoctrinate her into motherhood for another month or so at least.'

Jane fought the hatred inside him and smiled. 'Sorry about that, maybe next time you decide to hypnotise someone you should find yourself a better hypnotist.' He paused and cast an icy glare at his captor. 'If you were Red John you would have done it yourself.'

After a moment Dawson laughed. 'Okay, you got me. I'm not him. He was a sexually perverted sociopath-'

'And the difference is?' Jane smiled.

The smile dropped from Dawson's lips. 'The difference is...like you said...invention. Imagination. You should understand, Patrick. You love making plans, seeing them through, see your mark get what's coming to him. It thrills you that you can act as puppet master and have the FBI dance to your tune.'

'What thrills me is seeing sick sons of bitches like you get what's coming to them.'

Dawson smiled again. 'No need to lie to me, Patrick. You could catch people in any number of ways. What you like is being in control, make people rely on you, feel special just by being around you. Draw them in like moths to a flame. Give them next to nothing for years so when you finally decide to give them scraps they're grateful for just that. Like poor Agent Lisbon-'

'So, is that what this is? Jealousy that you can't get people to do your bidding? From what I can see you've certainly got the same talent as I do. Although I suppose your control over others is because of your bank balance and not your charming repartee.'

Dawson's eyes darkened. 'What this is is justice. You believe in that, don't you? Going out and making people pay for their crimes. You certainly did that with McAllister and it got you a cushy job with the FBI and a beautiful girlfriend to boot.' He chuckled softly. 'You can hardly tell me that crime doesn't pay.'

'Let's leave aside that I don't consider what happened with McAllister a crime. Let's say, for your sake, that it was. So now you've decided to make me pay for mine. But of course killing me would be too easy, right? Better to make the people close to me suffer first.'

'You know very well to hurt a man you don't kill him, you-'

'Kill his family. Yeah, like you said, I know. Okay then, so this is justice. Why exactly? Is it because of Stiles?'

Dawson looked away for a second and made a clicking sound with his tongue before staring back at him. 'Oh, Patrick, it's about much more than that' he grinned.

Dawson pushed his chair back and got up. 'Nice talking to you at last, Patrick. We'll meet again soon.' As John and George parted to allow him to exit he turned around once more. 'Shame about Cho. He was a good friend, wasn't he?' he laughed as he left the room.

'Nice try' Jane shouted. 'We both know he's not dead or you would have started with that.'

'Do we?' Dawson replied, evidently still enjoying this psychological torture as George closed the door after him leaving Jane alone once again.

Jane closed his eyes and breathed deeply. For one of the few times in his life he didn't feel like the smartest one in the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - Perserverance

'Got something' Lisbon said urgently as Vega came into the room.

Abbott nodded to the young agent. 'Everything under control?'

'Yes sir, I've left Agent Allen in charge, thought I could better help with running the background checks.'

Abbott nodded, Allen was a good agent and trusted him to keep unexpected visitors and press away. 'Very good but Lisbon's beat you to it. But help Wylie with the traffic cam footage.' He turned to Lisbon. 'What have you got?'

'I've been looking at the Visualize suspects. As we know three are already dead. Leaves us with seven. Four I've discounted as being nothing but muscle. Backgrounds in juvenile detention centres, lowly educated, no capital to speak of and so on.'

'What about the other three?'

'Well one of them is Tori Reynolds-'

'Jane mentioned that you recognised her from somewhere.'

She nodded. 'Yeah, I don't know where exactly but I think it was from Austin.'

'Why do you say that?'

'Because a lot of my memories when I worked here in Sacramento have come back to me. Nothing from my time in Austin has. It's just a hunch but-'

'You think you met her there?'

'I do. Maybe she was the one who abducted me.'

'Okay, what's her background?'

'Military background. Went to West Point in fact. Excellent soldier by all accounts. But...she went to war in Iraq. Half of her crew there were killed by an IED.'

'You think that made her turn her back on the army, become a mercenary?'

'Yes. She got discharged honourably but she seems to live a pretty solitary life, not much interaction with anyone really, none at all with her family. She doesn't use a credit card, keeps a cash account she takes money out of. Rents motel rooms for a few days at a time. No real fixed abode.'

'You believe she's our shooter?'

'I do.'

Abbott nodded slowly, taking in the information.

'If she wanted to kill Jane she could have. Cho too with a shot to the head. She's an excellent marksperson' Lisbon continued.

He raised an eyebrow. 'Cho's not exactly out of the woods yet, Lisbon. So, what are you saying, she only meant to scare us?'

'I don't know. Maybe. Maybe she's having second thoughts about who hired her. If we can find her-'

'Her background would lead us to believe it won't exactly be easy to do that. We have a B.O.L.O. out on her, let's hope we can get a hit and can bring her in. But if Cho doesn't make it-'

'Couldn't agree more. We'll fry the bitch' Lisbon snapped.

A surgeon came into the room wearing scrubs that made Lisbon jump up from her seat. 'You have news on Kimball Cho?' she gasped as she stood before him.

Wylie and Vega turned from their laptops to hear his words.

The doctor nodded. 'Yes.' He looked around the room. 'Are you relatives?'

'Oh god, his mother, I didn't even think to call her' Lisbon stuttered.

Abbott put a hand on her shoulder. 'It's taken care of.'

He addressed the doctor. 'His mother is out of town but is on her way back. We're the closest thing to family he has.' He tapped Lisbon's shoulder. 'This is his...half sister.'

Lisbon turned her head a fraction and cocked an eyebrow. Abbott shrugged, smiling.

Lisbon spoke again to the doctor, confidence in her tone. 'What's the prognosis with my brother?'

The surgeon looked at the two of them and shook his head. Did they really think he was that stupid? He sighed, 'Sister, right' he muttered. He turned to Lisbon fully. 'Your...brother is going to be fine. Have no idea how but bullet missed any major organs. He's damn lucky.'

Lisbon sniffed tears away and found herself hugging him. 'Oh, thank god, thank god. Thank you.'

'He should be conscious shortly if you want to see him.'

* * *

><p>Lisbon sat by his bedside holding his hand. She smiled to herself. If he was conscious he would hate this. Then she felt him stirring. 'Kimball, it's Teresa. You're going to be okay' she whispered, squeezing his hand.<p>

'Boss?' he croaked.

She began to laugh and cry at the same time. 'Not any more but I guess I'm not the only one with memory blanks.'

His lips curled upwards slightly before he frowned, opening his eyes and tried to rise from the bed. 'Jane-'

She placed her hand on his arm to stop him. 'Cho, lie back down this minute. You're just out of surgery.'

He slumped back on the pillow but looked at her through a narcotic haze. 'You weren't taken. Jane was.'

She nodded, her lips in a tight line to stop herself from crying again.

He shook his head. 'Smart.'

'We'll get him back.'

* * *

><p>As she left him to rest again she went back into the waiting room that was now somehow an unofficial FBI field office.<p>

'You okay?' Abbott asked softly.

'Yeah' she sighed. 'He's going to be okay.'

'You've remembered some more, haven't you?'

She nodded. 'Nothing relevant to the case.' The memories of Jane taking the belladonna, of when he was temporarily blinded and when he had almost drowned and entered a fugue state had resurfaced since she'd come to the hospital. The memories she'd already recalled of waking up after Red John painted a smiley face on her in Partridge's blood and of Bertram almost killing Jane after the explosion at his house had also become clearer.

As she thought of Bertram she frowned. As if on cue Vega was handing Abbott a flash drive. She walked in between them. 'Is that?-'

'Bertram's flash drive, yes' Abbott nodded.

She widened her eyes. Jane must really trust this man to give him this. 'Jane gave this to you?'

Abbott shrugged. 'In a manner of speaking. He got Vega to locate it.' He addressed Vega, 'So, you can't break the encryption?'

'Not yet, no. But Wylie says he's got a new program that he wants to try.'

Wylie spoke, his face still on the screen in front of him, 'Didn't have time before coming here but going to try it now.'

Lisbon was still shocked and whispered to Abbott. 'Jane thought that my abduction may have been Blake Association?'

'Can't rule it out, Lisbon. Whatever's on this drive was encrypted well enough that neither Jane, Van Pelt or Wylie could crack. Even if it has nothing to do with you it's important we crack it in case there are people we didn't catch.'

She nodded, a cold shiver going up her spine. 'How many people know about its existence?'

'Just the people in this room, Cho and Jane.'

'Your boss?'

'Director Schultz?'

Lisbon remembered her suddenly from a press conference years ago and frowned. 'She's your boss?'

'And yours too indirectly. Why?'

Lisbon shrugged. 'No real reason. Just didn't know that. Does she know about the drive?'

'She knows about its existence but I haven't briefed her yet that I have it. Why, what are you getting at?'

Lisbon had no idea why but instinctively she said, 'Don't tell her you have it. Not until we get Jane back.'

'Lisbon-'

'I know, you're going to ask me why. Truth is I don't know. But...Jane always says to trust my instincts. My instincts are telling me that we don't tell anyone else we have this drive. Not yet.'

Abbott regarded her cautiously. 'Please, Abbott. This isn't me being paranoid or having some kind of breakdown. Trust me on this. Please. I'm assuming if it were Jane's hunch you would go with it. He trusts my hunches. So trust me.'

He finally nodded, biting his lip. 'Okay, we keep it between ourselves for now.'

'Thank you.' She immediately turned to Wylie. 'Wylie, can you run your program on the drive without being connected to an FBI server?'

'You mean run it without anyone knowing I'm running it?'

'Precisely.'

'Can...do' he smiled.

'Good. Do it that way then' she ordered.

* * *

><p>Four hours now and he was bored. And needed to use the bathroom. And would love a cup of tea. He had talked into the camera a few times but Dawson hadn't made a reappearance. He absentmindedly wondered if this was how he was to finish his days, tied to a chair in a dark cellar. No chance. He had too much to live for. His mind turned to Lisbon, wondering if she was coping any better with his disappearance than he did when she went missing. After frowning initially his lips curled into a smile. For the first time since this nightmare had begun he felt like the tables were turning in his favour. Of course she would fare better. He had never met anyone with so much resilience or ability to soldier on no matter what was thrown at her. Taking him was a tactical error by Dawson, perhaps done out of egotism to show how he could misdirect him at will. Perhaps he was hoping that Lisbon would lose her grip on reality entirely or shut down. As long as Cho survived and he had to hope that that were the case, then Lisbon would turn into the most badass version of herself. She wouldn't be intimated by Abbott or anyone else into going along with something she instinctively didn't agree with. She would...and his smile turned into a full on grin... become more like him and go to any lengths to get him back. He just had to make sure he kept himself alive until then.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Tea & Tracking

An hour later John and George removed the cable ties and dragged him to use the bathroom. His request for privacy was denied and he found himself in the humiliating position of relieving himself as they watched. Smart to send two guards, Dawson was no doubt suspicious that sending one would result in the man being hypnotised. Rightly so. No windows in the bathroom meant no means of escape or clues where he was being held. As he was placed rather unceremoniously back in his chair and tied back up he asked for a cup of tea. The reply was a swift punch in the gut. However, ten minutes later a small table was brought in followed by two china teacups and saucers. A short while later Dawson entered with a teapot.

'Well this is a little more civilised' Jane smiled as Dawson poured the tea.

'Just because we're adversaries, doesn't mean we need to abandon a grand social convention than sharing a cup of tea together, Patrick.'

Jane motioned to his bound wrists.

Dawson smiled as he took a sip of his tea. 'You'll have to make do, I'm afraid. I know very well what you're capable of doing with those hands.'

Jane returned the smile and managed to lift the cup to his lips using both hands. 'Oolong?' he commented.

'Yes, I believe it's one of your favourites.'

Jane leaned back in his chair and studied the man opposite. 'You know, you have me at a distinct disadvantage. You know a lot about me, the people around me and my past. And adversaries? Care to enlighten me why that's the case? You said there was more to this than Brett Stiles.'

Instead of answering the question Dawson reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out Lisbon's cross, dangling the chain in front of Jane with his index finger. 'It's strange isn't it? The talismans that people keep. Tell me, does Teresa see this as some kind of good luck charm?' he smiled.

Jane forced himself to control his temper and his tone. 'You know very well why she wears it' he replied evenly.

Dawson nodded, a smile playing on his lips. 'It was her mother's, yes?'

Jane sipped his tea and kept his expression neutral.

Dawson placed it on the table between them. 'You're an extremely valuable asset, Patrick. But then you know that already. Why do you waste your talents working for the FBI? Because that's where she is, correct?'

Jane remained passive and Dawson smiled. 'I don't require an answer. I wanted to see what would happen when she was taken from you. What it turned you into-'

'So, this started as some kind of social experiment? Is that what I'm meant to believe?'

'In part. I have to say I was disappointed. How you fell apart without her. And how easy it was to trick you into being apprehended earlier only strengthens my argument. She makes you weaker-'

Jane laughed, stopping Dawson's tirade. 'You really have no idea what you're talking about. She makes me weaker? Is that what I'm supposed to believe? She makes me the best version of myself, you sick son of a bitch.' His patience exhausted Jane leaned over the table and growled, 'What the hell do you want with me? I've played this game of psychological warfare before with another lunatic. I'm not playing it again.'

'You say that like you have a choice in the matter, Patrick' he replied smoothly.

Jane leaned back in his chair. 'Now I see what you get out of this. You like playing mind games. Wanted to see me dance, play to your tune, break down, whatever, same with Lisbon. That's what _you _get out of this. _Your_ payoff.' He paused a second before staring into the other man's eyes and spoke slowly and deliberately. 'But tell me, William, what does your employer get?'

A glimmer of a smile graced Jane's lips as he saw a nerve in Dawson's neck jump at his words. Dawson had just told him it was partly a social experiment. The man in front of him was a sadist and the more he spoke to him the more he realised he was only interested in inflicting pain, both physically and psychologically. Now he was getting somewhere. He'd just hit the nail on the head. There was someone else behind this.

Jane smiled widely. 'I'm done talking to the monkeys. I want to speak to the organ grinder.'

* * *

><p>Agent Adams entered the room and said a few words to Abbott before handing him an evidence bag. Lisbon eyed it immediately and rose from her chair. 'That's the envelope that was left for me?'<p>

Abbott nodded. 'No fingerprints or DNA as expected. Just an address inside and instructions for you to go there alone.'

'Okay, what's the address?'

Abbott pursed his lips and placed the envelope inside his jacket. 'I'll send a couple of agents there to scout the location before _you_ go anywhere.'

'Whoever this is wants me there. Let me go too.'

'It's more than likely a trap, Lisbon.'

'I don't think so. They could have taken me at the motel before they took Jane. Or killed me. They didn't. They'll realise that you'll send agents to the location. It's a much messier situation. But there'll willing to take the risk to meet me.'

'Whoever it is could control you, that's why they want you there. Say something or show you something to shut you down.'

'And they could have done that a hundred times by now too. A phone call to the hotel, a photograph slipped to me in a restaurant or at the hospital. They haven't. I don't think that whoever this is wants that.' As she saw his hesitation wavering slightly she continued, 'Abbott, whether you want me to or not I'm going to that location.'

Abbott studied her intensely. 'You have a theory on who this is' he stated.

She looked to the ground and bit her lip. Trusting Abbott was difficult for her.

'Lisbon, you'll go nowhere until you tell me what it is.'

She exhaled loudly and nodded. 'I think it's Tori Reynolds.'

'The shooter? Well naturally she left the note-'

'No, I mean, yes, of course she left the note. But...I think she wants to come in. Or at least talk. Maybe make a deal. For some reason she wants her contact to be me. If I'm not there I think she'll flee before you get a chance to get hold of her. She's trained in disappearing; we won't see her unless she wants to be seen.'

'Do I have to remind you that she shot Cho?'

'Of course not but I've looked at her military record. She could have killed him. She didn't. The doctor said he'd been incredibly lucky not to have any major organs hit-'

'So, you still think she did that on purpose.'

'More so now that Cho's been given a clean bill of health. Well, at least for someone who's been shot he has. Abbott, she's too well trained. She won't be found by issuing a B.O.L.O. She could be the key to this whole enterprise. Someone who knows where Jane's being held and who's behind this.'

Abbott nodded thoughtfully as Wylie called over to him to check some traffic footage.

She prayed her hunch was correct.

* * *

><p>'So, no sign of the white van after it drove into this underpass' Abbott said to Wylie as he pointed at the screen.<p>

'Yeah, looks like they ditched it.'

'Any other vehicles that could transport Jane?'

Wylie pointed to a black SUV. 'This one. Timeline doesn't fit for it to have driven in and then driven out again. There's a gap of a minute.'

Abbott nodded. 'So enough time for them to take Jane from one vehicle to the other?'

'That would be my guess.'

'Okay, track it, see where it goes.' He turned to Vega. 'Vega, grab a couple of uniforms and go check out the white van, see if there's any trace and have forensics comb it.'

* * *

><p>As Lisbon approached the park she searched the faces of the people there. A short while later she sat in the middle of a bench beside a duck pond. Ten undercover agents blended into the scenery around her. From the corner of her eye she saw Tori Reynolds approach five minutes later. As she reached the bench she nodded to Lisbon and held her hands up in the air and knelt to the ground in front of her.<p>

'How many with you?' Reynolds asked dispassionately.

Lisbon, a little surprised with how easily she allowed herself to be captured, replied, 'Ten. You knew they wouldn't let me come here alone.'

'Of course I did' she replied as agents handcuffed her hands behind her back.

'Why did you want me here?' Lisbon asked. 'Why risk capture just to talk to me?'

'Because you're one of the few Feds I trust. I'll only talk to you, Agent Lisbon. If you let me out of your sight it's only a matter of time before I'm dead and you'll never get the answers you want.'

As she was about to be dragged off and into a SUV Lisbon hurried along beside her. 'Do you know where they took Jane? Who's behind this?'

'I know a lot more than that.'

A fraction of a second later Lisbon turned to one of the other agents. 'I'm going with her.'


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: A huge thanks for everyone's lovely comments about this fic. I try to respond to every reviewer who logs on but for those guest ones who don't I really appreciate all the support.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 – Trust &amp; a Trick<p>

Just as Lisbon was about to enter the vehicle to sit with Reynolds in the backseat she eyed the two agents who were taking up positions in the front. She wasn't sure if she could believe a word the woman had said to her or if this was a set up somehow but her gut told her that this woman was telling at least some version of the truth. Jane would tell her to trust her instincts. She pursed her lips and bent down, looking into the woman's eyes as she held the door open. 'Why do you trust me but not any other FBI agent?'

'Because you were once an outsider too' she replied simply.

Lisbon frowned and was about to ask her what she meant when Abbott came up beside her. 'What's the hold up, Lisbon? We need to get her clear from this park before we draw any more attention from bystanders.'

Lisbon looked to the two agents again before turning her attention to Abbott. Jane had told her she could trust him. She prayed he was right. 'Just the three of us in the vehicle. You me and her' she said to him. 'Tell those two other agents to get in another vehicle.'

Abbott raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'You're giving _me_ orders, Lisbon?' he asked, a glimmer of a smile of admiration on his lips.

'She'll only talk to me. She doesn't trust the FBI. No offence-'

'And you're not entirely sure whether you can trust her but part of you does and Jane trusts me so ergo I'm the third wheel in case this is a set up and she has you acting like a cabbage once you're alone with her' he replied, filling in her line of thinking.

Lisbon rolled her eyes at his turn of phrase. 'Well, I don't entirely know what use I'd be to you as a cabbage. And Jane would give you hell to pay if you let me become one when you could have prevented it.'

Instead of replying he told the agents to get out of the vehicle and hopped into the driver's seat. Lisbon quickly sat beside him.

'So, tell us what you know' Lisbon said, turning around in her seat to speak to Reynolds as Abbott began to drive off.

From the backseat her eyes immediately went to the back of Abbott's head. 'I told you, I'll only talk to you. Alone.'

'Yeah, well this is the best you're going to get so you better start talking. You could have killed a good friend of mine today, the only reason you're still breathing and I'm listening to you at all is because he's alive.'

Reynolds tensed immediately and for a moment Lisbon thought she was going to clam up completely. 'Okay, but...not on the street. Or an FBI or police office. Somewhere quiet and off the grid.'

Abbott rolled his eyes but Lisbon touched his arm and shook her head before he exploded at the woman's paranoia in the backseat. 'I know just the place' Lisbon said, a smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>He had rattled Dawson with his last statement. Shortly afterwards the tea, table and Dawson had exited the room without another word. His only regret was not waiting on shaking him until he'd been able to finish his tea. Something told him he wasn't going to meet the man in charge just yet though. Perhaps the plan was now for Lisbon and the team to run around in circles or even to hold him for some kind of ransom. Death was certainly not on the cards for now. He was sure of that at least. But there were worse things than death. Like torture. He couldn't take the chance that they would find him any time soon or that he wouldn't be used as some type of bargaining chip in the meantime. After all Lisbon had been gone for a month without a trace. The camera unsettled him. An easy way to pull at Lisbon's heartstrings to send her a tape with what was being recorded now. Or, by showing her a live feed of him being beaten or cut open until the FBI gave in to whatever demands this monster would give them. He controlled his breathing as that particular image entered his brain. He knew the FBI wouldn't cave to the demands of some lunatic but he couldn't put her through dealing with the pain of that. It may disillusion her from Law Enforcement entirely and he had no clue what that would do to her but without him or her job she wouldn't be <em>his<em> Teresa Lisbon anymore. Without him she could cope he was certain with but without her job too...well that was a different matter. He had to find a way out of here himself so they could join forces and end this once and for all. The cable ties gripped his wrists and he was careful not to pull on them to tighten their hold. Damn plastic. Why couldn't they have been metal handcuffs. He could have dug out a nail from the chair to get them off him at least. As he studied them an idea slowly formed in his mind and he began to smile inwardly.

Once he had run through his rather risky plan he immediately shouted, 'Bathroom!' at the top of his voice, repeating it until his two bathroom buddies came back into the room as he had anticipated they would.

They practically dragged them there without a word and he stumbled until he found himself back in the bathroom. As before they released the cable ties around his wrists and he rubbed them gently before relieving himself. His captors took up the same position as the first time they'd brought him here with their back to him until he finished his ablutions. Their backs turned he pumped the liquid soap dispenser bottle on the small sink repeatedly but instead of putting much of it onto his hands he put large dollops of it into his jacket pockets surrepticiously instead. As he dried his hands they pulled him out of the room and he pretended to lose his balance and almost fell onto George in the corridor as they walked him back to his cell.

'Sorry' he mumbled as George straightened him up and brought him back into the room he'd been held in.

'Watch where you're going, you idiot' John retorted. He laughed, 'It's not time to kill you just yet.'

As he entered and before they tied him up again he said in his most pleading tone, 'Guys, it's a hothouse down here. Can I lose the jacket? Please?'

They looked at each and eventually nodded, they had searched it earlier and had removed his lockpick, phone and anything else that may aid his escape.

'Hurry up' John said and Jane nodded, smiling as he took it off and tossed it in the corner of the room below the camera.

'Appreciate it' he smiled.

After tying his wrists again and his legs to the chair they left the room.

He didn't have much time before George would realise his lighter was missing. Jane had smelt the smoke on him instantly and noted him as being almost at chain smoker stage. It had been easy to pickpocket it when he fell onto him. With a sudden great push he toppled the chair forward to the ground, landing on his knees roughly but keeping his head from banging onto the ground. He dragged it and himself over to the corner of the room where his jacket lay. Using both his hands he found the lighter he had stashed in its inside pocket and removed it. He worked quickly to release the plastic tie between his wrists, burning himself a little as he did so and grimacing in pain. His hands released his legs were a slightly more difficult matter. With a huge amount of effort he flipped over onto his back, bringing his legs (and so the chair) up and pulled them (and it) it towards him. He was sweating and wished he'd joined Cho in the gym as his legs began to shake at holding the wooden chair in this precarious position. Breathing heavily he pulled his upper body off the ground and propelled it towards his knees, using the lighter again to finally free himself from the chair. He then moved it back to where he had been seated on it in plain view of the camera and placed his jacket on top of the seat, moving it around and feeling for the soaked pockets before placing them so they lay on top. He estimated this had taken him less than five minutes and knew he would have company soon. Taking a deep breath he waited below the camera, lighter in his hand.

* * *

><p>'Thanks, Vega' Abbott said, shutting his phone off. He turned to Lisbon. 'Evidence that Jane was held in the van, his cell phone, etc. No blood so that's a good sign at least. Wylie's still tracking black SUV.'<p>

Lisbon nodded as they drove into the old CBI building parking lot. It had been mere days since Jane had brought her back here not knowing who the hell she was and her life had been a whirlwind ever since. 'You didn't tell anyone we were coming here?' she confirmed with Abbott as they got out of the car and pulled Reynolds from the backseat.

'No, good thinking on choosing it. Private and out of the way. Secure.' He regarded Reynolds frostily. 'Happy now?'

She shrugged and looked at Lisbon. 'This was where you used to work.'

'Yes' she replied quietly, holding her arm as Abbott punched in the code on the keypad he'd given Jane a few days before.

Reynolds smiled thinly. 'It's apt' she said, a knowing smile on her lips that Lisbon couldn't quite fathom but that sent a shiver up her spine.

As they reached the offices Abbott took a look around and shook his head. 'Memories, huh?' he said quietly.

'Yeah' Lisbon replied gruffly, remembering more of his inquisition of her as they both stood in the deserted office for the second time in their lives. Putting the anger she felt to the side she grabbed a few plastic chairs that were placed against the wall and sat them in the middle of what was once the CBI bullpen. Abbott and she took a seat opposite Reynolds.

'Okay' Lisbon said, fixing her with an icy glare. 'We're alone. No prying eyes and no one knows we're here. So, that can either be very good for you if you have something of use to tell us or very bad for you if you've been yanking our chains this past hour.'

* * *

><p>George and John raced through the door. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' John shouted, raising a gun to Jane. 'Back in the chair. Now!'<p>

'Chair? What chair?' he replied, feigning confusion.

Jane grinned as he lit the lighter and threw it on top of his jacket, the soap flaming into a fireball immediately that hit the ceiling and making his jacket burst into flames, the chair catching fire in the process. The two men immediately screamed and jumped back from the blaze and, using the element of surprise, Jane rushed at John's hand and knocked the gun from it. He picked it up straightaway and pointed it at both men.

'George, be so kind and push your gun over towards me. Lift it out with two fingers.' Seemed like being in Law Enforcement for so many years had taught him a few things about the handling of guns even though he still despised them.

Still in shock at this turn of events George numbly removed his gun and slid it over to Jane, keeping away from the fire blazing beside him. Jane noticed it was a Glock and swapped it out for the weapon he had, placing the other one in the back waistband of his trousers. He'd seen Lisbon clean hers many times so felt a little more comfortable in using it but hoped he wouldn't have to.

'Good, okay, so if none of us want to die from smoke inhalation walk out in front of me slowly.'

They were really no better than monkeys he mused as the two men did as he said as he followed them, ensuring the fire didn't reach him in the process. He was counting on the smoke obscuring the camera's view as he closed the door behind him. As they reached the stairs he put on his best badass face and motioned with the gun for the goons to keep going. He smiled and wondered what Lisbon would think of this particular scenario as he walked a few steps in her shoes. She would probably tell him he was holding a fine weapon such as this entirely wrong and to stop acting like Jimmy Cagney. Somehow that thought brought him some confidence and comfort.


End file.
